Ultraman Orb: Darling in the FranXX
by TheIronGaming
Summary: This story took place in an alternate universe of the Ultraman Orb and Darling in the FranXX story. It's mostly a crossover. Ryunai, real name Ryusuke Kurenai, codename 024, is the human form of Ultraman Orb and the main protagonist of the story. He is the older brother of Hiro, codename 016 and is the Captain of Squad 13.
1. Chapter 1 - Came Along by the Winds

**Flashback**

A mysterious giant of light is fighting off a monster who seems to be Klaxo-Zetton. A girl, who is watching the fight, shouts at the giant for unknown reasons. It's not until the Klaxosaur beast shot out it's energy bullet, hitting the giant and cause the explosion to hit the girl. After seeing the girl got hurt, the giant was filled with rage and anger that he pulled out his holy sword and used it at it's full power. This resulted of the giant lost the holy sword and cause a massive explosion. Then, the giant returned to his human form which revealed to be Ryusuke Kurenai as he collected Ultraman's Fusion Card. Ryunai went to the girl who he identified her as Natasha. As the girl dying on the boy's lap, she hold onto the boy's hands and took out the last of her words, "Ryunai, p-please, don't give up, no matter what." As the girl died on the boy's arms, he screams in sadness.

 **End of the flashback**

 **12 years later...**

APE Transport Plane en route to Plantation 13

"So, why are we going again?" asks Ryunai to Dr. Franxx.

"You're going to be the Captain of Squad 13." answers Dr. Franxx.

"How's my brother?" Ryunai asks a another question. Ryunai had been thinking about Hiro due to not meeting him 5 years ago.

"He's fine. His performance has been improving even more further lately." Dr. Franxx answers again.

"Can't wait to see him again." says Ryunai.

"You miss him?" Nana asks.

"Yeah, after all those time I couldn't see him because I had so much work to do, I could finally see him now." Ryunai answers.

"We will arrive at Plantation 13 in 7 minutes." The pilot announces.

Later, they arrived and immediately went to the control room where Hachi is.

"Ah, Doctor. You're here." says Hachi.

"So, how's the children?" asks Dr. Franxx.

"I want to ask you if you could speed up their training since the startup ritual starts tomorrow." says Hachi to the doctor.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Dr. Franxx replys.

"Can I meet Hiro?" Ryunai asks.

"Sure, just before the training starts." Dr. Franxx answers.

10 minutes later...

Hiro and Zero Two went to the forest of Plantation 13.

"Hey, Darling." Zero Two to Hiro.

"Yes, Zero Two?" Hiro replys.

"I've heard that your brother is coming soon." Zero Two explains.

"Wait, he is?" asked Hiro.

"Hiro!" said Ryunai shouting in the distance.

"Ryunai?!" Hiro said with a surprise expression.

As the two brothers face each other, they ran and hugged.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Hiro exclaimed.

"Me too! _Kind of.._ " Ryunai replys.

"So, you must be Ryunai." said Zero Two.

"Yes, I am." Ryunai to Zero Two.

"So, what are you doing here?" Hiro questions.

"I'm gonna be your squad's captain." Ryunai answers.

"Really? That's cool!" Hiro approves.

"All members of Squad 13, please head to the training area after wearing your parasite suits." said the comms.

"Well, looks we have to go." said Ryunai.

"Yeah." Hiro replys.

"I'll be at the control room for a moment. You guys get ready, okay?" Ryunai told.

"Okay. Come on, Zero Two. Let's go." Hiro to Zero Two.

"Okay, Darling!" Zero Two replys.

All of them left the forest.

The next day...

"Well, looks like everything is done. The startup ritual should start now." said Hachi.

"We will hereby begin the startup ritual. With this, you kids will finally become official parasites." said Papa.

As the gates are about to open, something shook the ground and cause the gates to only open halfway.

"This is bad. The fog is rolling in." said Dr. Franxx.

Then, a klaxosaur appears from the sky who to be identified as Klaxo-Basser, the King Beast of the Wind. As the klaxosaur begins attacking on garage 2 where Delphinium is at, Ryunai went to somewhere to hide so that he could transform into Ultraman Orb.

"Ultraman-san!" said Ryunai as he pulls out Ultraman's Fusion Card.

"Ultraman!" said the Orb Ring as it receives Ultraman's power.

"Tiga-san!" said Ryunai as he pulls out Ultraman Tiga's Fusion Card.

"Ultraman Tiga!" said the Orb Ring as it receives Ultraman Tiga's power.

"I'm borrowing the power of your lights!" said Ryunai as he activates the Orb Ring.

"Fusion Up!" the Orb Ring announces as it combines the powers of the two ultras

with Orb to create their corresponding form.

"Ultraman Orb Specium Zeperion!" said the Orb Ring as the ultra performs a rising scene.

As the klaxosaur was about to neutralize Delphinium, the giant knocks the beast away.

"My name is Orb. I light up the darkness and strike at evil!" Orb phrases before fighting the beast.

The ultra begins charging at the beast and use a flying kick towards the chest He then kicks the side of the beast and a very high kick to the head. The klaxosaur attacks Orb with its wings. Orb blocks it and kicks the hide and a blitz kick to the chest. As the beast was about to fly off, Orb grabs its legs and uses Tiga's Power Type's strength to swing it around. After throwing it, Orb uses the Sperion Light Ring by forming a purple buzzsaw-like projectile disc to slice his opponent, performed in a similar manner to the charge up of both Ultraman's Ultra-Slash and Tiga's Zepellion Ray, and with a sound similar to that of the Ultra-Slash. When using this attack, Orb emits Ultraman's grunt. Once thrown, it travels on a straight path. He aims it at Klaxo-Basser. But the beast flies off to the sky but Orb uses Tiga's Sky Type's speed to catch the Sperion Light Ring and aims it at the beast once more. Orb flies off aftering the beast.

"So, Ultraman Orb returns again? Looks like he has a new form now. Impressive." said Dr. Franxx.

Orb manage to strike the beast back on the ground. As soon as Orb lands on the ground, the thing on the ultra's chest starts to flash red. The ultra felt weak.

"The thing on his chest is called the color timer. It flashes red whenever he is running out of time, running out of energy or incredibly injured." said Dr. Franxx.

"How long he will last?" Ikuno asks.

"3 minutes." Dr. Franxx answers.

"Get up! Ultraman Orb!" Hiro encourages the ultra to stand up.

Orb heard the encouragement of his younger brother. As Orb stands up, he uses the Sperion Ray charging it in a similar manner to Tiga's Zepellion Ray and performed in a similar manner to the original Ultraman's Specium Ray to finish off the beast. The Klaxosaur explodes afterwards.

"He did it!" said Ichigo with a cheerful expression.

As everyone was cheering, Orb flies off to the sky.

"Looks like we're about to see something new later on." said the professor.

"Hey guys, what did I miss?" said Ryunai as he approachas them.

"My, my, where were you?" the professor asks.

"Oh, well, I went to the restroom."

"There was an attack going on and you still have time to go to the restroom? You gotta be kidding." said the professor as he look away.

Nana sighed.


	2. Chapter 2 - The Ground Master

Ryunai wakes up from his bed. Then, he takes a shower and dressed up. Ryunai went downstairs only to meet Hachi and Nana eating breakfast.

"Wanna join us?" Hachi asked.

"Sure, I'm starving." Ryunai exclaimed.

"C'mon, we have a lot of food here." said Nana.

Ryunai sits next to Hachi and eats his food. Later, Ryunai went to Squad 13's boarding house to see Hiro while Hachi and Nana went to the professor's lab.

"Professor, we wanna ask if you could give the children have a mock battle." said Nana.

"Sure, these children must know how to fight. If not, it would dissapointing for Papa to see them fail." Dr. Franxx explains.

"But, doctor. What have you been doing lately?" ask Hachi.

"Oh nothing. I was just doing an analysis on Ultraman Orb's new form. Apparently, his new form seems to be a combination of two ultras. Once he combines them, it will make the corresponding form. Each different ultras he use will have a different form. Very interesting indeed." Dr. Franxx explaining about Orb's statistics.

"So, you're saying he's like... a fusion? The last time we saw him was holding that sword around. Where did it went?" said Nana.

"I don't know. But, after the massive explosion happened 12 years ago, Orb was never seen again until now." Dr. Franxx talks out.

 **2 hours later...**

"So, Ryunai. What are you going to do after this?" - Hiro

"I don't really know. There should be news from the professor thought." - Ryunai

"Hey guys!" Goro calls them out.

"What is it, Goro?" - Ryunai

"Hachi and Nana wants to see us." - Goro

Ryunai and Hiro were concerned. Then, they head back to the boarding house.

"Where were you guys?" - Hachi

"Sorry, we were at the forest talking." - Ryunai

"Anyways, all of you are gonna have a mock battle." - Hachi

"A mock battle?!" said everyone with a surprise face.

"Yes, it will begin within a hour. So, get ready, all of you." - Nana

"Roger!" - Squad 13

"So, they're gonna have mock battle huh?" - Ryunai

"Yeah, we have to train them." - Nana

 **1 hour later...**

"Alright, the rules are simple. The first FranXX desynch loses. Stepping outside the bounds will also result in a loss. Any questions?" - Ryunai

No questions were asked.

"Good, then Delphinium and Argentea will go against Strelizia and Chlorophytum will go against Genista. Understood?" - Ryunai

"Understood!" - Squad 13

"Good, let's begin. First, Delphinium and Strelizia." - Ryunai

As the four are setting up, Hiro and Zero Two were having a conversation.

"Hey, Darling. Do you think we can do this?" - Zero Two

"Of course, we can do this!" - Hiro

"Alright, I'm trusting you, Darling!" - Zero Two

"Let's go, Zero Two!" - Hiro

"Alright!" - Zero Two

"Both FranXX are now linked up." - Nana

As the battle is about to begin, Ryunai starts the countdown.

"As I count to 1, to guys be ready. 3, 2, 1, fight!" - Ryunai

The two FranXX charge at each other. Delphinium tries to attack Strelizia. But, she dodged it easily. Then Strelizia does an uppercut on Delphinium.

"Strelizia wins. Next, Argentea!" - Ryunai

"Something tells me this isn't gonna go well." - Miku

"3, 2, 1, fight!" - Ryunai

Argentea tries her spinning attack on Strelizia but she grabs her arms and send her out flying.

"Strelizia wins." - Ryunai

"Aw, why do I have to lose?" - Miku

"Oh well, Hiro is just better than anyone after all." - Zorome

"Finally, Chlorophytum and Genista." - Ryunai

"Don't worry Kokoro-chan. I won't be hard on you." - Futoshi

"My, my, Futoshi. It's just a mock battle. No one's gonna be easy on you." - Mitsuru

"Well, I'm just saying." - Futoshi

"3, 2, 1, fight!" - Ryunai

The two FranXX begins shooting at each other. Then, all of a sudden, a big laser came out from the ground.

"What the?!" - Ryunai

"What's going on?!" - Hiro

As the ground shook, something burst out from the ground.

"It can't be. That's-" - Hiro

"Klaxo-Grand King, King-Klaxo Beast of the Earth." - Ryunai

"What the heck?!" - Ikuno

"This is bad!" - Kokoro

Then, the beast begins to charge up its beam attack again.

"Guys! Watch out! That laser can cut through things!" - Ryunai

"Here it comes!" - Goro

"Everyone, duck!" - Ryunai

The beast them fires the beam, easily cuts through the bulwark. Fortunately, Chlorophytum and Genista dodge the attack.

"Hiro, get somewhere safe with the others." - Ryunai

"What about you?" - Hiro

"I'm going to get something." - Ryunai

"Alright, guys come on! Follow me!" - Hiro

As Hiro and the other left, Ryunai went to the restroom and pulls out the Orb Ring.

"Taro-san!" - Ryunai

"Ultraman Taro!" - Orb Ring

"Mebius-san!" - Ryunai

"Ultraman Mebius!" - Orb Ring

"Help me bring the heat!" - Ryunai

"Fusion Up!" - Orb Ring

The Ultra projections shine the same color as Taro and Mebius which has been combine into a new form.

"Ultraman Orb Burnmite!" - Orb Ring

Orb Burnmite then rises.

"I am burning crimson red!" - Orb

Orb begins charging at the beast with a burning punch. Orb punches the chest multiple times and one burning punch on the head. The beast tries to attack the ultra but Orb dodges it. Chlorophytum and Genista decides to join the fight.

"Let us join, Orb!" - Ikuno

"Alright, fine." - Orb

Chlorophytum shoots the chest while Genista shoots the head. The beast decides to use the beam attack again.

"This is bad. It's going to do it again!" - Ikuno

"What are we gonna do?" - Futoshi

Then, Strelizia appears from the sky.

"Don't worry. We got it!" - Hiro

"Strelizia Mirror!" - Zero Two

Strelizia reflect the attack towards back to the beast.

"Now, Orb!" - Hiro

Orb uses the Stobium Ray and aims it to the hole on the beast's chest to finish it off.

"We did it!" - Hiro

"Looks like the victory's on us." - Mitsuru

"Strelizia, how did you that?" - Orb

"The professor installed a mirror to Strelizia's spear." - Hiro

"He said we should reflect it instead of dodging it." - Zero Two

"Never thought of it." - Mitsuru

"Well, I gotta go. Not much time left." - Orb

"Well, we'll see you later, Orb." - Hiro

"I'll see you guys later." - Orb

Orb the. flew to the sky.

"Bye, Orb!" - Kokoro

 **Later...**

"So, Ryunai. Ever thought of something else?" - Hiro

"No, not yet. But, things work out good." - Ryunai

"Darling!" - Zero Two

"Oh, Zero Two. What brings you here?" - Hiro

"Why don't we do that "thing" tonight?" - Zero Two

"Zero Two, I don't like the way you said it. Sounds... dirty." - Hiro

"Looks like I'm interrupting something. So, have fun you two." - Ryunai

Ryunai then leaves.

"Wait, Ryunai. Wait, Ryunai! Ryunai! Come back! Hey, Ryunai!" - Hiro

"Looks like we can have fun now, Darling~." - Zero Two

"Ryunai!" - Hiro


	3. Chapter 3 - Aqua

Ryunai's Dream

 _Ryunai see himself at a barren wasteland. As_ _he walk further, he saw Natasha and the rest of the old Squad 13._

 _Ryunai: Natasha? Guys?_

 _Natasha: You... you did this to us._

 _Ryunai: No, I..._

 _Yuto: You let us die. Why can't you save us?_

 _Ryunai: I..._

 _Hinata: You ruin us, Ryunai!_

 _Ryunai: I know. But..._

 _Old Squad 13: It's your fault, Ryunai! Your fault! YOUR FAULT!_

 _Ryunai felt nothing but guilt._

 _Natasha: Now... you shall die._

 _Then, Klaxo-Zetton appears behind them. The beast then shoots out it's energy bullet towards Ryunai._

End of the Dream

Ryunai woke up with a shocking expression. He then gets up from the bed.

Ryunai: _T-That_ _was terrible._ _Was that really my teammates? I guess they were really disappointing me. Damn it! Why can't I save them?! I'm sorry... I'm sorry..._

Tears runs down on his cheeks as he covers his face with his hands. Ryunai then went to the bathroom to wash his face.

 **Meanwhile...**

During breakfast, everyone was quiet the whole time. Mostly because they were exhausted from yesterday's battle.

Goro: Looks like we had learn our lesson from yesterday's battle.

Zorome: You didn't last 10 seconds.

Goro: Well, you didn't even last 4 seconds.

Kokoro: Stop fighting! It'll affect your numbers if you do.

Ikuno: She's right. Either way, our first mission starts today.

Miku: We'll show Papa what we're made of!

Hiro: Well, let's just hope we can succeed it.

Zero Two: As long as we're together, anything is possible.

Ichigo: You're right.

Futoshi: Why don't we celebrate after our first mission succeed.

Mitsuru: Good idea.

 **Later...**

Goro: Where's Hiro?

Ichigo: He went to the woods following Ryunai.

Ryunai sits in front of the lake, watching it. Then, Hiro approaches.

Hiro: Ryunai?

Ryunai: Oh, Hiro. What brings you here?

Hiro: Just curious on what you're doing here.

Ryunai: Oh nothing, I just wanna watch the lake.

Hiro: Is there something you wanna talk about?

Ryunai: Nothing, just that...

Hiro: Come on, Ryunai. I know there's something wrong here.

Ryunai: Alright, I'll explain. I had this dream about...

Hiro: About what?

Ryunai: It's about...

Goro: Hey guys! Nana and Hachi wanted to see us!

Ryunai: What it is?

Nana: We got orders from the HQ.

Futoshi: We're gonna fight already!?

Nana: Yes.

Zorome: Alright!

Nana: But, don't get your hopes high up.

Nana then shows a klaxosaur profile on the screen.

Hachi: You'll be fighting a Moho-class klaxosaur called-

Ryunai: Klaxo-Jappa.

Squad 13: What?

Ichigo: Klaxo-Jappa?

Ryunai: Klaxo-Jappa, The King-Klaxo Beast of the Water. This guy has a foul smell. Not only that, he can summon some Mini-Jappas which are smaller than a FranXX.

Ichigo: So you're saying like, this thing can summon and army?

Ryunai: Yes.

Kokoro: Oh my...

Ryunai: But these guys can be avoid. As long as they don't jump on and slash your head.

Hachi: Alright then. Now that we know about the klaxosaur, klaxosaurs are attracted to magma-energy reactions and appear in their vicinity. Lately, they've been showing up deep in a level 8 mine on the outskirts and wreaking havoc. Even the automatic bulwark systems can't keep up with them.

Ryunai: Then, Strelizia will stand as a backup. If you can't eliminate this klaxosaur, you won't able to handle any in the future. So, focus on they asked at hand. Ichigo and Goro will have the field command. That's all. All hands, prepare to board.

Meanwhile, Delphinium, Chlorophytum, Genista and Argentea arrive at the mine.

Kokoro: That's a big hole. How far does it go down?

Zorome: This is nuts. It's a monster pipe.

Goro: They used these to extract the magma reserves, huh?

Hachi: Head down to Level 8. As you're aware already, in order to completely neutralize a klaxosaur, you must extract its core, which is essentially its heart, and shatter it using your customized magma-energy weapons.

Ryunai: Shatter the core and finish off the klaxosaur without fail. Got that?

Squad 13: Roger!

They then went to the tunnel.

Ichigo: Heading to objective.

Ikuno: Follow behind Delphinium, both of you.

Kokoro: Understood!

Ikuno: Miku?

Miku: Understood!

 **Back in the control room...**

Nana: So, Ryunai.

Ryunai: What is it, Nana?

Nana: Back in the time we were having breakfast, why were you quiet? Usually, you used to be talkative as always. Why is that?

Ryunai: Oh, it's nothing. Just that...

Ichigo: We have visual on klaxosaur. FranXX spreading out. In position. Commencing operation.

Ryunai: It's a Mini-Jappa. Stay alert, all of you.

Squad 13: Understood!

Ichigo: Let's do this as planned.

Delphinium charges at the klaxosaur, pierces it with her spears, causing it to bounce across the room. Genista then skewers it on her cannon's bayonet and holds it towards Argentea.

Zorome: Gotcha!

Argentea jumps at the klaxosaur and sinks her claws into it.

Futoshi: Way to go, Zorome!

Hiro: They did it!

Zero Two: Not yet.

Zorome: See? That's what I'm capable of!

Argentea strikes a pose while the klaxosaur is still writhing in pain on the ground.

Miku: Hey, cut it out. You're embarrassing me.

Ryunai: Stop playing around and destroy the core!

Zorome: I-I know, I know. For a klaxosaur, this thing wasn't a big deal.

Then, the klaxosaur jumps onto Argentea's face and starts attacking her until she collapses, her display then goes dark.

Zorome: Miku!

Mitsuru: Damn you!

Genista fires a shot at the klaxosaur, making it bounces towards to Delphinium. Delphinium immediately shatters the core with her spears.

Zorome: Miku, are you okay? Miku!

Ichigo: You okay, Miku?

Then, another klaxosaur drops down fro. the ceiling.

Goro: There was another one?

Kokoro: Wait, what's that smell?

They then look up revealing the beast was on the ceiling all along. The beast then drops onto the ground.

Goro: So, that's Klaxo-Jappa?

Futoshi: It looks a bit dumb thought.

Ryunai: Damn it. Hiro, Zero Two, you two will go help those guys, now.

Hiro and Zero Two: Understood!

They went to Strelizia and tries to start it up. But, the system went down for some reason.

Hiro: We can't start up Strelizia. Something's wrong!

Ryunai: Damn it! Nana, keep an eye on them.

Nana: Wait, where are you going?

Ryunai: I'm going to take care of something. Just keep an eye on them!

Ryunai then went to the closet and pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryunai: Jack-san!

Orb Ring: Ultraman Jack!

Ryunai: Zero-san!

Orb Ring: Ultraman Zero!

Ryunai: Give me something with an edge!

Orb Ring: Fusion Up! Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash!

Orb Hurricane Slash then rises up.

Futoshi: What we're gonna do?

Ichigo: _This is probably the first time I failed my team on our first mission. What am I gonna do?_

Orb then appears from above and lands on the ground.

Orb: I cut down darkness faster than the speed of light!

Ichigo: Orb!

Orb: You guys okay?

Ikuno: Yeah, except for Argentea.

Orb: Bring her out of here. I'll take care of Klaxo-Jappa.

Ichigo: Understood! C'mon guys, let's get out of here.

Delphinium and the other FranXX retreated.

Orb: Now, I'll be taking care of you guys.

Orb charges at the beast and shoots out the Orb Sluggers towards it. The Mini-Jappas begins trying to attack Orb but he used his acceleration speed to dodge all of them. Orb summons the Orb Slugger Lance and destroys all of the Mini-Jappas by slashing all of them. The beast then shoots out the Klaxo-Water Flow from the tip of its nose. Orb manages to dodge it and tries to attack it back but the beast used its invisibility.

Orb: What the?! Where is it?

The beast then appears behind Orb. Orb looks back and then the beast releases the Klaxo-Odor from its mouth which has a foul smell to it, causing the Ultra to deter.

Orb: _It smells!_

The beast then uses its invisibility to move to another area. Orb decides to use the Orb Hurricane Slash Shockwave in order to get the beast to reveal itself by shaking the ground. The beast then appears the left side of him.

Orb: There you are!

After pulling the Gear Lever twice, Orb stab the beast's chest with the Orb Slugger Lance. He then charges towards the klaxosaur, causing an explosion.

Ichigo: He did it!

Futoshi: Alright!

Goro: Way to go, Orb!

Orb: Thanks.

 **Later...**

Miku wakes up.

Miku: What? What happened?

Zorome: Miku!

Miku: What the?! Hey, Zorome. What's wrong?!

Ryunai: He thought you're dead.

Miku: What?! I never died! I was just knocked out.

Zorome: Oh, sorry.

Miku: Learn your lesson next time, stupid!

Zorome: I know, I know.

Ryunai: _Hmph. Looks like their gonna have new experience later._


	4. Chapter 4 - Too Hot to Handle

Squad 13 face something they've never seen before.

Nana: How's the status on Klaxo-Pandon?

Ichigo: Its still burning. Apparently, its hotter than before.

Miku: It's like its gonna fry us.

The beast then shoots out it's fireballs at them.

Ikuno: Woah!

Kokoro: Ah!

Zero Two: Damn it! We need to figure out how to beat this thing already!

Ichigo: She's right. If only we know its weakness.

Then, Orb appears.

Orb: My name is Orb! I light up the darkness and strike at evil!

Ichigo: Orb! You need to help us. We don't know how to beat Klaxo-Pandon!

Orb: Don't worry. I'll take him!

Orb throws the Sperion Light Ring at the beast but it didn't work. Then, he makes a bigger one and throws at it. But it didn't work either. So he decided to use his speed to create after images to surround the beast and uses the Sperion Ray. Unfortunately, it didn't work too. Then, color timer on the ultra's chest begins to flash red, implying he's using too much energy.

Orb: Oh no. I don't have much time! Looks like I have to send it to space for now.

Orb summons the Sperion Shield below the beast and sends it to space. Unfortunately, the ultra's energy has depleted which cause his body to fall back on Earth.

Ichigo: Orb!

Orb's body then falls on the ground.

Zero Two: Orb!

Squad 13 tries to check on Orb if he's okay. But, when they look into it, he's gone.

Kokoro: Wait, where did he go?

Miku: That's weird. Shouldn't his body be here just now?

Ikuno: Something tells me that he didn't want anyone to find his body.

 **Later...**

Ryunai felt exhausted while walking to his room.

Ryunai: _Damn. What a beast._

Ryunai went straight to the bed and slept.

 **Meanwhile...**

Hachi: Now that Orb's missing, looks like you all have to defeat the klaxosaur by yourselves.

Ichigo: How's the status on the klaxosaur now?

Nana: Its in space. But still burning. It could return here in 9 hours.

Ichigo: Then, let's make a plan.

Hachi: Wait, where's Ryunai?

Nana: I don't really know.

Hiro: I'll look for him.

Nana: Alright, then go.

Hiro leaves the room.

Ichigo: What's the plan?

 **Back in Ryunai's room...**

Hiro: Ryunai! Can you open the door?

Ryunai then wakes up.

Ryunai: Just a second!

Ryunai opens the door to let Hiro in.

Hiro: Hey, Ryunai. What's wrong?

Ryunai: Nothing, just tired.

Hiro: Tired? That's weird. Did you sleep?

Ryunai: Yeah, but not enough.

Hiro: Nana and Hachi wants to see you.

Ryunai: Yeah, I be ready just a mo-

Then, Ryunai collapses on the floor.

Hiro: Ryunai! Are you okay?

Ryunai didn't respond.

Hiro: Ryunai. Ryunai!

 **1 hour later...**

Ryunai opens his eyes just to see himself on a hospital bed.

Ryunai: Where am I?

Hiro: You're in the hospital.

Nana: Oh my, Ryunai I'm glad you're okay.

Hachi: The doctor said you're only tired.

Ryunai: Yeah, I was.

Hachi: You should take a rest. I'll handle it from here.

Ryunai: Alright.

They all left the room.

 **Later in the professor's lab...**

Dr. Franxx: Alright, everyone. Listen up, there's a way of beating the klaxosaur. We all know the magma-energy didn't work because of the flaming sphere the klaxosaur used. In order to break the flaming sphere, you need to shoot something hot as that sphere.

Zorome: Wait, that means...

Goro: We have to fight fire with fire?

Ichigo: Of course. New fire burns out the old fire.

Dr. Franxx: Correct. I've designed a weapon that could shoot out fireballs about 4,000 degree celsius.

Futoshi: That's great!

Ikuno: Let's do it, then.

Then, Klaxo-Pandon returns again.

Zorome: Look at the screen!

Dr. Franxx: It has returned. Hurry, I've sent the weapon to the docking bay. You all must hurry!

Nana: Squad 13, move out!

Squad 13: Roger!

All of the FranXX units were setting up for next incoming battle.

FranXX Worker: All FranXX units are now ready to go.

Nana: Good. Synchronization on Delphinium, check. Strelizia, check. Argentea, check. Chlorophytum, check. Genista, check. All FranXX units are now authorized to move out.

Then, all of the FranXX left.

 **Later** **in Ryunai's hospital room...**

Ryunai: So, how are they're gonna beat the klaxosaur?

Nana: Dr. Franxx made a fireball cannon to destroy the flaming sphere. Basically, fight fire with fire.

Ryunai: _Fight fire with fire... that's it!_

 **Meanwhile...**

Hachi: Remember, stay focus on the battle. Keep your eyes sharp.

Squad 13: Understood!

As the beast is shooting fireballs at them, Delphinium decides to distract the klaxosaur with Strelizia while Argentea and the rest are gonna set up the cannon. Minutes later, the cannon was ready.

Zorome: Guys! The cannon's ready!

Ichigo: Alright! Strelizia, now!

Zero Two: Okay!

The cannon was then fired after Delphinium and Strelizia got out of the way. However, it wasn't strong enough. So, they attempt to fire it again. But, the beast destroyed the cannon with its fireballs.

Goro: The cannon's destroyed!

Futoshi: This is definitely not go as planned!

 **Ryunai's hospital room...**

Ryunai: I gotta go.

Nana: Wait, where are you going? You're not well yet.

Ryunai: I'm well enough already.

Nana: No, just stay here. You need more rest.

Ryunai: I've got no time already. Look, I promise I'll come back in 2 minutes.

Nana: Promise?

Ryunai: I promise.

Nana: Alright. You can leave.

Ryunai nodded as he leaves. He then gets to the restroom and pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryunai: Taro-san!

Orb Ring: Ultraman Taro!

Ryunai: Mebius-san!

Orb Ring: Ultraman Mebius!

Ryunai: Help me bring the heat!

Orb Ring: Fusion Up! Ultraman Orb Burnmite!

Orb Burnmite then rises.

Meanwhile at the battlefield, Delphinium and the others had trouble. Then, Orb lands in.

Orb: I'm burning crimson red!

Ichigo: Orb!

Orb uses the Stobium Burst to destroy the flaming sphere which also causes a big shockwave to occur. The beast then lands on the ground. Orb charges at it with a burning punch to the chest. He then use his skill to beat down the klaxosaur. All the FranXX also helps Orb to fight off the beast. Orb then changes his form to Spacium Zeperion and use the Sperion Ray to finish off Klaxo-Pandon.

Hiro: We did it!

Zorome: Alright!

Ichigo: Thanks Orb.

Orb: Your welcome. I'll be leaving.

Futoshi: Bye Orb!

 **Later...**

Ryunai: I'm back.

Nana: You're back.

Ryunai: Yeah, as I promised.

Then, Nana hugs Ryunai.

Ryunai: Nana?

Nana: I'm so glad you came back safe.

Ryunai: Well, of course I do.

Hachi: Ryunai, I-

They stopped hugging.

Hachi: Sorry for interrupting. But, Ryunai. I need you to come for a moment.

Ryunai: Alright. Looks like I gotta go.

Nana: Go on.

Ryunai: Alright.

Ryunai then leaves with Hachi.


	5. Chapter 5 - The Fever

A Maho-class Klaxosaur appears in the City of the Adults. Orb lands in the battlefield.

Orb: My name is Orb! I light up the darkness and strike at evil!

Orb then battles the klaxosaur with a charging fist to the body. He then use Tiga Power Type's strength to put off two strong kicks to the beast. As the beast tries to attack him back, Orb dodged it by using Tiga Sky Type's speed to take a quick step back. When holding it off, the klaxosaur pulls its tail out and stings it at Orb's chest. Orb felt the pain of his chest like he has been stabbed to it. Strelizia saved Orb by cutting off its tail and hurls her lance to its mouth and then activates the boosters to finish off the klaxosaur.

Hiro: Are you alright, Orb?

Orb: Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Thank you.

The color timer begins to flash red.

Zero Two: Your color timer...

Orb: Don't worry. As soon as I leave here, I'll be fine. _What did it did to me?_

XXXXXXX

Ryunai wakes up with a sudden pain in his chest. He then put his hand at his chest.

Ryunai: Argh!

Ryunai went to the bathroom and wash his face before looking at his reflection. He reach his hand to where the pain came from and notice something's there, so he takes off his shirt to take a look. Ryunai takes a moment because there is a blue growth on his chest above his heart.

Ryunai: _What the heck? Where did this come from? Wait, that klaxosaur. Its tail... it can't be. I can't tell anyone about this. If anyone sees this, they might think I'm Orb. Looks like I'll just have to fight through the pain._

Ryunai puts his shirt back on before exiting the bathroom and back to bed.

 **The next morning...**

Ryunai wakes up from the sound of his alarm clock. He then turns it off and went to the bathroom.

 **Meanwhile...**

Hiro: Hey, Ryunai. Where are we going to?

Ryunai: Well, we're going to the docking bay to see the other squad members.

Goro: What's that for?

Ryunai: I've been thinking of a meeting with someone.

Ikuno: You mean the ones with the special type FranXX?

Ryunai: Actually, we are the ones with the special type FranXX.

Squad 13: What?!

Zorome: This whole time?!

Futoshi: We?!

Ryunai: Yeah, the grey ones that you see are the standard issue models. Although, their teamwork is very efficient and better... than ours.

Zero Two: There is actually one more type of FranXX that is special but not like ours.

Ryunai: Yeah, the Nines FranXX.

Ichigo: The Nines? What are they?

Ryunai: It's the squad I used to join before. Same goes to Zero Two.

Miku: You and Zero Two were a part of the Nines before?!

Ryunai: Yes, can't you tell our clothes are similar? Despite for my code number of course.

Kokoro: What's the difference between our FranXX and the Nines FranXX?

Ryunai: The only difference is that the Nines FranXX can work with Stamen or Pistil. While ours must have a Stamen and a Pistil to work. Anyway, here he comes.

Ryunai approaches Squad 26's Captain.

???: Ryunai?

Ryunai: Hey, Hayato. How are you doing?

Hayato: I'm doing just fine. What about you?

Ryunai: I'm fine too. _Even thought I'm feeling a bit sick, I still have to hide it._

Hayato: It's been a long time since we met, right?

Ryunai: Yeah, things changed a bit.

Hayato: Yeah, I don't think Papa ever changed, right?

Ryunai: Well, it's Papa alright. What do you even thought.

Hiro: Uhh, Ryunai?

Ryunai: Oh, right. You guys go ahead. I'll be taking care of things. I be back once I'm done.

Hiro: Okay.

Ryunai then leaves.

Hayato: Let me introduce you guys to my squad members.

 **Later...**

Nana: What are these abnormal yellow blood cell counts? I'm amazed he's even alive.

Hachi: It's Orb alright. He's an Ultraman.

Nana: But, he won't be able to last longer with this condition.

Hachi: But, we need him in our next mission which is 2 days away.

Nana: I wonder what will happen to Orb if he fights again.

 **The next day**

Ryunai felt very sick since yesterday. He went to the bathroom to wash his face. He then look at his reflection.

Ryunai: _I don't know if I could even fight. But, I have to. It's my mission to destroy the mysterious invaders. But, I don't know if I could last._

Ryunai went out the bathroom when he suddenly collapsed.

 **Meanwhile.**

Ichigo: Hey, Hiro.

Hiro: Yeah?

Ichigo: Don't you think your brother is a little bit weird lately?

Hiro: What do you mean?

Ichigo: I mean, he looked like he's weak. Shouldn't you check up on him?

Hiro: He said that I don't need to.

Ichigo: But, it still worries me.

Hiro: Your right. I should check up on him.

Ichigo: Go, see if he's alright.

Hiro: Okay.

Hiro went to Ryunai's room. As soon as he opens the door, he's on his table doing work.

Hiro: Ryunai?

Ryunai: Oh, Hiro. What brings you here?

Hiro: I've been thinking if you're alright.

Ryunai: Of course I'm alright. I'm fine.

Hiro: You sure?

Ryunai: Yes.

Hiro: Okay, then. Sorry to interrupt.

Ryunai: It's okay. You can leave now.

Hiro then leaves.

Ryunai: _That was close. I almost got find out. This is definitely not easy._

 **Later...**

Ichigo: So, how's Ryunai?

Hiro: He's alright. He's doing his work.

Ichigo: Okay.

Hiro: I wonder how's tomorrow's mission be like.

Ichigo: Who knows? Right now, we can just wait.

XXXXXXX

Author's Note

Sure this is a short chapter but that's because there's no fight scene and it's only in the beginning of the chapter. I hope you guys enjoy my fanfiction well.


	6. Chapter 6 - The Shining Orb

Plantation 13 - The Command Center

Analyst 1: Current distance to klaxosaur group: approximately 4000.

Analyst 2: Bulwark in the last line of defense now 85 percent complete. ETA is still 0210 hours. Estimated to be complete by 2200 hours.

Analyst 3: Squad 26 and 13 are to stand by for combat by 2030 hours.

Hachi: Their moving in pack. Then that huge thing could likely be a klaxosaur, too. But I've never seen one like it before.

XXXXXXX

Ichigo is inside the girl's bathroom while showering. She then slaps herself softly to snap out of the fact she's thinking. Later in Ryunai's room, Ryunai looks at the window while thinking.

Ryunai: _Am I able to last longer? If not then, I have to defeat the klaxosaur as fast as possible. I wonder what would happen if my squad members realize that I'm gone. What would Hiro think? Can't think of the future right now, think of the upcoming battle, Ryunai. Just snap out of it!_

 **Later in the girls locker room**

Kokoro: I heard the klaxosaur numbers are higher then estimated. Do you think we'll able to come back here alive?

Ikuno: If nothing else, it won't be like anything we've experienced before.

Miku: We can just let Squad 26 handle everything. Y'know, since we're dead weight, apparently.

Ikuno: You're being awfully timid for once.

 **Meanwhile**

Mitsuru: We can't afford to be too optimistic, given the difference in numbers.

Zorome: Hey, don't go wimping out on us now. We've got me, Zorome the Great, on our side.

Futoshi: Zorome aside, we can count on Ultraman Orb this time.

Zorome: Anyway, we're not letting Squad 26 hog the glory.

Mitsuru: That's not who you should be fighting.

As the girls went out of their locker room, Goro meets up with Ichigo.

Ichigo: You ready?

Goro: You bet I am.

Then Hiro approaches.

Hiro: Ready for our mission?

Both of them: Yeah.

 **Later**

Ryunai meets up with Nana, Hachi and Hayato in the Command Center.

Ryunai: How's everyone?

Nana: Their good to go.

 _Open force gate. Open force gate._

 _Lift carrier, proceed slowy at zero point five._

 _On the double._

 _Open force gate._

 _Numbers Two through Five are to deploy in gamma quartet formation._

 _Crimping boosters decompressing._

 _I repeat: deploy in gamma quartet formation._

 _All FranXX good to go._ _Code Beta's all mode yet unconfirmed._

 _Clear weather._ _Temperature is 22.6 degrees Celsius._

 _Amending enemy's approach route._ _Estimated point of contact unchanged._

 _Wind blowing from northwest at 81 meters per second._

 _Safety systems all green._

Hachi: We have updated Intel on the klaxosaurs. Aside from the Conrad-class pack, we've also detected a large, tightly packed unit. It didn't match any of the ones we have on record, bit we've deemed it a klaxosaur due to its independent movement and codenamed it Target Beta.

Futoshi: It's huge!

Zorome: The heck it that thing?

Miku: There are so many of the smaller ones, too.

Ryunai: Since we lack data of it, attacking it would be reckless. As such, prioritize wiping out the Conrad-class pack once you engage.

Hayato: Hattori will have field command.

Hattori: Understood.

Hachi: It's time. All FranXX, commence operation. Strelizia, stand by where you are. Wait for Ultraman Orb to be with you.

Squad 13: Roger!

Hattori: Let's go, Squad 26.

Squad 26: Okay!

Squad 26 begins to dismantle the first wave of the Conrad-class klaxosaurs by pinning them down with their harpoon-like weapons and setting them up for the kill for another member of their squad.

Hattori: Focus on defeating in detail. As long as we deal with them calmly, we won't lose.

Squad 26 successfully eliminate the klaxosaur.

Hattori: How many did we let through?

Squad 26 member 1: Three... No, four!

Hattori: Take care of them, Squad 13. But be careful not to stray too far ahead. If you move around haphazardly, you could affect our coordination, as well.

Zorome: If you think we're a hindrance, come out and say it! Damn it...

Goro: I never thought we'd be seen as such a big liability.

Mitsuru: It's the truth. We're still green as hell. Squad 26 has to carry us in their arms, piggyback, you name it.

Zorome: Say what?

Mitsuru: Here they come.

As the klaxosaurs are charging at Squad 13, Genista fires her cannon at one of them but one got behind at tries to knock her out. Chlorophytum fires her guns at one of them too along with Argentea tries to pin one down but accidentally crashes to Chlorophytum instead.

Futoshi: Zorome! What are you doing?

Zorome: I put too much behind that attack!

Genista had trouble because of the two klaxosaurs she's fighting.

Mitsuru: Damn it! Will you guys help us already?!

As Genista is being held in by the two klaxosaurs, a third one was about to attack her. But luckily, Delphinium saves her.

Ichigo: Put yourself together.

Kokoro: Thanks, Ichigo.

Ichigo: Zorome, bait the enemy without getting too close. You have the speed.

Zorome: You don't have to tell me!

Ichigo: Futoshi, stay close to Genista and back it up.

Goro: Ichigo, you shouldn't get worked up, too.

As Squad 26 defeated the klaxosaurs coming towards them, Hattori see Delphinium fighting.

Hattori: Code 015, huh? What's such a skilled teen code doing in a makeshift test team? They even have 016.

Nana: Second wave approaching.

Hattori: Here they come. Don't let them through.

As Squad 26 handles the second wave, Hiro and Zero Two stands near the edge of Strelizia's faceplate, looking over the battlefield.

Zero Two: Hey, Darling. Do you think Orb will come?

Hiro: I don't know. I'm still thinking of what happened to Orb after that one klaxosaur stabs its tail to his chest. What do you think it did?

Zero Two: I don't know, either. But, something tells that klaxosaur really did something to him. _Unless... poison?!_ Darling, I think I know what it did to Orb that time.

Hiro: What it did?

Zero Two: That tail, don't you think that tail serves it as a-

Hiro: Injector?!

Zero Two: Exactly!

Hiro: Is that why Orb shows up late?

Zero Two: Yeah, it could be.

 **Meanwhile in the Command Center**

Ryunai got a message from one of the doctors.

Ryunai: Gotta go. The doctor called me.

Hachi: Doctor who?

Ryunai: Dr. Ozora. He said he wants me to help him. I want you two watch the battle, okay?

Nana and Hachi: Okay.

 **Later in Dr. Ozora's Lab**

Dr. Ozora: You sure you want to do this, Ryunai?

Ryunai: We don't have much choice. Strelizia can't go on her own. The plan won't work if I don't join the battlefield.

Dr. Ozora: Well, do what you had to. Be careful, okay?

Ryunai: Okay.

Ryunai then pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryunai: Jack-san!

Orb Ring: Ultraman Jack!

Ryunai: Zero-san!

Orb Ring: Ultraman Zero!

Ryunai: Give me something with an edge!

Orb Ring: Fusion Up! Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash!

Orb Hurricane Slash then rises.

Orb lands beside of Strelizia.

Hiro: Orb!

Zero Two: Orb!

Orb: Hey, guys.

Hachi: Orb's finally here. Code 016.

Hiro: Okay. Orb! You need to hear out our plan!

Orb: Alright, I'm listening. _Even thought I knew the plan, I just have to pretend like I never heard of it._

As soon as they finished explaining their plan, Orb is looking at the battlefield.

Orb: Their tactics are all over the place. A huge contrast to the precision of the other squad.

Hiro: They're being pushed back.

Orb: I wanna join the fight for a while.

Hiro: What?

Orb flew off the bulwark and summons the Orb Slugger Lance. As Squad 13 regrouped in the meantime and is holding the line, Orb suddenly dashes past them.

Miku: Orb's here!

Orb wreaks havoc on the battlefield, taking out six klaxosaurs by impaling them and use the Orb Lancer Shoot. He then jumps onto another one, impales it with his Lance and then throws it at the next. Another group of klaxosaurs charges at him. But, he throws his lance at them, impaling all four of them which finish them off.

Hattori: Tch. Him again. Why'd you come out here? Don't ignore orders.

Orb: I'm just here to help out Squad 13!

Hattori: You can't do whatever the hell you want- Damn it!

Squad 26 member 2: What do we do about him?

Hattori: Ignore him. Let's take it out in one fell swoop.

After the squad reload their harpoon-like weapons, they then proceeds to finish the rest of the current wave by tying them up and circling around them and activate their harpoon-like weapons to shock them, making the klaxosaurs explode during the process.

Futoshi: Woah!

Goro: That's some teamwork.

As Orb finish off another one, his color timer begins to flash red. Only faster than before.

Orb: _My heart, it feels like its about to burst out._

Orb then felt weak.

Ichigo: Orb, what are you doing here? Get back to your post!

Orb: I can still fight.

Ichigo: Don't ignore orders and get back to your post!

Orb: Alright.

Orb then retreats to the bulwark.

Hiro: Orb! Are you okay?

Orb: I'm fine.

Zero Two: No you're not. You have been poisoned by that klaxosaur that you battled last 2 days.

Orb: I know, but like I said. I'm fine.

Analyst 4: Target Beta has breached the first line of defense.

Hachi: So, its not going to stop, huh?

Hattori: We're going to attack Target Beta now.

Hachi: Be careful.

Ichigo: How exactly its going to attack? It doesn't have any limbs.

Squad 26 begins circling around the gigantic klaxosaur cube and fires their harpoon-like weapons at it. Once they all hit it, they start to electrify their target.

Hattori: Good, it's working.

They did it again when suddenly, the cube emits a high-pitched screech that can be heard by everyone.

Goro: What's that noise?

Mitsuru: A shriek?

Ichigo: Look!

The cube then begins to transform and changes its shape to a humanoid form with giant horns.

Nana: A Gutenberg-class?!

Hachi: This is bad news.

Hattori: You're not getting closer! All units, we're trying again!

Squad 26 then tries to the same tactic. But, the klaxosaur tosses them aside like they were ragdolls.

Hattori: Everyone, fall back!

Hattori tries to evade. But, the system malfunctions and they were about to get crushed by the klaxosaur's foot.

Hayato: Hattori!

Just in time, Argentea saves them and puts them at a safe place.

Zorome: You owe me one, okay?

Argentea then goes back into the fray.

Hattori: Thank you...

Hachi: All Squad 26 units fall back. Squad 13 will deal with the Gutenberg-class.

Ikuno: Easier said than done.

Kokoro: How are we supposed to stop something so massive?

Mitsuru: Just stopping it would be meaningless. We must kill it, or it'll breach the wall and that'll be that.

Futoshi: We can do this if we link up with Strelizia and Orb.

Miku: Yeah, I think that's our only choice.

Zorome: It doesn't matter how we do it. We gotta show them that our squad can handle things ourselves!

Orb: Got it. You can count on us.

Ichigo: Wait. Stay where you are, Orb. Strelizia, help us up.

Zorome: What?

Futoshi: We can't do this without them!

Ikuno: Do you have a plan in mind, Ichigo?

Ichigo: We'll have Orb land the finishing blow. Strelizia will knock it down once we knock its knees down.

Goro: So we're going to create an opening for Orb to strike. Isn't that the plan, Ichigo?

Ichigo: Yeah.

Goro: Let's show them what we're made of.

Zorome: O-Okay, that makes sense.

Goro: You heard that, right, Orb? Finish it off.

Orb: Got it.

Ichigo: Squad 13, move out! Thanks, Goro.

Goro: Just focus on the task at hand.

Ichigo: Okay.

Every of the FranXX begins to climb up to the klaxosaur's knees.

Miku: Bear with it! Be a man!

Zorome: You give it your all, too!

Miku: Of course! I'm not gonna let anyone call me dead weight again!

While Genista's having a struggle on climbing up, Chlorophytum helps her.

Ikuno: We must set things up for Strelizia, no matter what.

Mitsuru: I know, I know!

While they're climbing, Orb watches the klaxosaur approaching.

Orb: _It hurts. But, I must do this. It won't be over until we kill it._

Orb flew off to the sky. After Squad 13 reaches its knees, they all strike at it in unison. Strelizia then knocks it down in its back.

Ichigo: Orb!

Goro: Now!

Orb: I'm gonna finish this in one blow!

Orb dives down with his lance to the klaxosaur chest. Orb drive his lance through its hide and use the Big Bang Thrust to finish it off. The giant klaxosaur consulves before it stops moving.

Orb: We... did... it...

Orb's color timer then stops flashing. Suddenly, the klaxosaur raises one of its massive fists and punches Orb, who is no longer moving, is sent flying to the bulwark.

Hiro: Orb!

Then, the klaxosaur reshapes itself into a battling ram and begins approaching Orb.

Ichigo: Orb!

Advisor: Ultraman Orb is now no longer active.

Nana: No way!

Hachi: We had to run out of time now?

The klaxosaur stops in front of the bulwark and begins hammering Orb.

Zero Two: Orb! Get up!

Strelizia's faceplate than goes dark. Hiro sits there with tears running down his cheeks.

Hiro: Orb... Orb's dead!

Zero Two: Darling, pull yourself together!

Zorome: Hey, Orb! What are you doing?!

Kokoro: No way. We have to save him quickly!

Mitsuru: What's worse, it'll break through the wall if we don't do something.

Futoshi: W-We gotta stop it!

Hiro: We failed...

Zero Two: Put yourself together! This is no time to be crying! We gotta look out for our own lives right now!

 **Meanwhile**

Ryunai sees himself in a barren wasteland near Plantation 13.

Ryunai: _Am I dead? I did everything I could, right?_

Naomi: There you go again, feeling satisfied and giving up all by yourself. You're not even trying to listen to them.

Ryunai: But, why does it matters?

Naomi: Because those are precious lives back there. Couldn't you hold off even a bit.

Ryunai: My squad can move on without me. I'll just let Hiro take my place.

Naomi: You don't get it, do you?

Ryunai: What?

Naomi: You're not even thinking straight. I guess you weren't good enough for them.

Ryunai: Them?

Ryunai then turns back only to see his old squadmates.

Haruno: What are you doing, Ryunai?

Maya: The fight isn't over yet.

Kazuto: Your squadmates needs you.

Mizuki: They needed Orb more than ever.

Yuto: And you're not even trying to help them.

Hinata: You're just abandoning them. Like that.

Kazama: You need to help them, right now.

Sara: They need you, Ryunai. They need Ultraman Orb to finish the mission.

Ryunai: But, I-

???: Ryunai.

Ryunai then turns around and sees Natasha.

Ryunai: Natasha!

Natasha: Ryunai, you must know that you have to succeed your mission.

Ryunai: But, I did everything I could, right?

Natasha: Ryunai.

Ryunai: Yes?

Natasha: I love you.

Ryunai was struck by those words. He realize the dream wasn't about them, but rather about his guilt over their deaths.

???: Ryunai.

Ryunai turns around again and sees the Voice of Light.

Ryunai: Voice of Light?

Voice of Light: Ryunai, what do you really think of what's the true purpose of this mission?

Ryunai: I... don't know.

Voice of Light: Not knowing the purpose of the mission is what causing you to falter.

He then realize that the Voice of Light was right. Taking a mission without knowing the true purpose of it will cause one carelessly taking actions that can cause a failure.

Voice of Light: If you want to see it, you must go back to where you stopped.

Ryunai's vision then goes dark. After that, he regains his vision back. But, it's blurred. The pain of his chest came back. Ryunai then sees his squad holding onto the klaxosaur, trying to defend Orb.

Ryunai: _What?! We didn't killed it yet?_

Miku: I... can't... hold on... much... longer!

Ichigo: Keep it together, guys! We can do it! I know there's a chance that Orb's alive there.

Hiro: She's right! There's a chance that Orb's alive. No doubt about it.

The klaxosaur then used its boosters to gain more strength.

Ichigo: Keep holding!

Ryunai: _Guys... So, this... this is purpose! I want to protect them!_

The blue veins on Ryunai's body begins to retreat. The blue growth on Ryunai's chest is gone. Orb's color timer then begins to glow. This same goes for his eyes and forehead crystal. Orb then summons the Orb Slugger Lance and impale it to the klaxosaur. The other FranXX were surprised to see him revived.

Ichigo: Orb!

The klaxosaur is contort and spin in the air before falling on the ground.

Hiro: Orb! You're alive!

Orb: Yes, I am. But for right now, we got a klaxosaur to kill.

The people in the control room where surprised and confused.

Hachi: What's going on?

Dr. Franxx: Oh.

Nana: Doctor?

Dr. Franxx: Did he do it?

Dr. Ozora: He did it.

The klaxosaur then tries to change its shape.

Kokoro: It's changing forms!

Mitsuru: We can't let it!

Ichigo: Let's create another opening for Orb!

The entire Squad 13 flies to beast's body whilst changing form and holds on to the block part of the body to prevent the klaxosaur changing shapes.

Hiro: Orb! Now!

Orb raises his lance and flies off to the core. Orb pierces the core as the klaxosaur's body floats in the air with wings on it. The wings flaps two time before coming back where they came from as the the klaxosaur explodes in blue liquid.

Hattori: Wings?

 **Meanwhile**

Orb: Guys, I just found a new reason why I should fight.

Hiro: Really? What is it?

Orb: I want to fight along and protect you guys.

Zero Two: That sounds promising.

The whole Squad 13 laughs including Orb.

Orb: _Guess I have a long way to go to complete this mission._

Meanwhile at the bulwark, Nine Alpha watches them.

Alpha: You're certainly hitting it off, Orb.

XXXXXXX

 **Author's Note**

This chapter took me DAYS to complete it. But anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this fanfiction so far. Gotta go. Have a nice day!


	7. Chapter 7 - Star Shooting Moratorium

Ichigo: _After the successful kissing with Plantation 26, Squad 13 was given a special vacation._

As the squad arrives the beach, everyone is excited about swimming on the ocean for the first time.

Zorome: It's the ocean!

Zorome went swimming with Futoshi following behind him.

Miku: So childish. Being on break doesn't mean you can get carried away.

Kokoro: I don't blame them. This is our first time seeing an ocean that's okay to swim in.

Ikuno: I didn't know a place like this survived on the surface, though.

Ichigo: _Ever since being assigned to the squad, we'd been living our lives under extreme anxiety and stress. But this scene was entirely removed from all that, which put us in very high spirits._

Goro sets up the umbrella for their picnic while Ichigo is texting Nana.

Goro: Hey! Don't go too far!

Ichigo: Nana said she'd come pick us up tomorrow morning.

Goro: Do you think this is some kind of training, too?

Ryunai: Yeah, kind of. We're gonna learn how to set up a campfire before the night.

Goro: Campfire?

Ryunai: Yeah.

Ichigo: This seems to be free of klaxosaurs, and since we're here anyway, let's enjoy ourselves.

Goro: Y-Yeah.

Zero Two: Let's go, darling!

Hiro: Easy, Zero Two! Calm down!

Kokoro: I'm glad everyone's all better.

Miku: We were all worried for nothing.

Goro: Oh well, at least Orb's okay. Good news all around, don't you think?

Ichigo: _Following that battle, Ultraman Orb has become an official member of Squad 13_ _, even though he's a giant. I still have my misgivings about Orb, but one look at Hiro makes it obvious that he was exactly what we needed._ Yeah. I'm really glad.

XXXXXXX

 **Yesterday**

Lemur: Who would've thought that giant had so much ability than in the past?

Gorilla: Seriously. I wish he'd shown us this from the start.

Baboon: Oh well, it is Ultraman Orb. He had many secrets more than we know.

Marmoset: But it doesn't change the fact that he still needs to be monitored closely.

Papa: Plantation 13 is hereby declared a top-priority surveillance subject.

Vice Chairman: The time has finally come.

 **Later**

Nana: A special surveillance subject? Is it because Ultraman Orb is now officially become a member of Squad 13?

Hachi: One of APE's special forces has become a plantation's exclusive parasite. There no precedent, but it was the obvious decision. Often times, one needs foreign elements in order to adapt to their environment. I guess that's what this special order is for.

Nana: Not to mention, sending the children to the beach by themselves? The doctor's ideas are always so crazy.

Hachi: Don't worry, Ryunai said that he will keep an eye on them very carefully.

 **Meanwhile**

Kokoro: Here I go!

Miku: Bring it!

Kokoro: Ready... There!

As the girls are playing beach ball, the Zorome and Futoshi at the ocean, watches them.

Futoshi: Gotta love the beach, huh?

Zorome: Yeah. For some reason, the girls look 50% cuter. It's a mystery.

Goro: Yeah, this is certainly a sight for sore eyes.

Futoshi: Huh? Are you one of us, Goro?

Zorome: I thought you double-digits were just a bunch of goody-two-shoes, but we have more in common than I thought.

Goro: Wh-What the hell? I'm a guy, too! How am I supposed to ignore this marvelous view?

Then all of the sudden, they hear a sound coming from the shore where the girls are playing beach ball.

Kokoro: Ow... are you alright?

Miku: Sorry. I was looking up the whole time.

Kokoro: That strings coming undone.

Miku: Oh, no! Tie it back up for me, please!

Then the boys form in a circle, touching each others heads.

Zorome, Futoshi and Goro: Long live the beach!

Hiro: Hey, how far are you going?

Zorome: Yo, check out those two.

Zero Two: Swimming in the ocean feels so good. And it does taste salty. It's the real deal this time, huh, darling?

Hiro then blushed.

Zero Two: Darling?

Hiro: S-Sorry. It's just, looking at you in a swimsuit...

Zero Two: Is it weird?

Hiro: No, you look really good!

Zero Two: Oh thanks, darling!

Hiro: Y-Your welcome.

Zorome: Man, those two are into each other, right?

Futoshi: Yeah. I'm happy to see them like that.

Zorome: Me too. I wish I could do the same with Miku.

Futoshi: You have a crush on her?

Zorome: Yeah. Just that, it's hard to make out with her.

Goro: Don't worry, you'll have the chance.

Zorome: Thanks.

Futoshi: Hey, look at Ryunai.

Zorome: What is he doing? He's just looking at the view of the beach.

Goro: Who knows what's in his mind.

 **Meanwhile**

Ryunai: _This is the same beach I that my old squadmates hang out at._

 **Flashback**

Natasha: Hey, Ryunai! Come catch me if you can!

Ryunai: Oh, you're on!

As Ryunai and Natasha are playing around the beach, the other squadmates watches them.

Maya: My, my, they're so childish. Can they just not carried away.

Haruno: Relax. They're just having fun.

Mizuki: Yeah, I don't blame them. This is our first time to see an ocean. We should enjoy our time here.

Kazuto: She's right. Why don't we play beach ball then?

Mizuki: Great idea!

Haruno: Let's play.

Ryunai manages to catch Natasha.

Ryunai: Got you!

Natasha: * **Laughing*** Yeah, you got me.

As the two get closer, they kiss passionately.

 **End of the flashback**

Ryunai: _Man, I miss those days._

 **Later**

Ikuno: Ichigo? Distracted, are we?

Ichigo: Huh?!

Ikuno: ***Chuckles*** By the ocean, I mean. Aren't you going to swim? You were always good at swimming.

Ichigo: Oh, that's what you meant? Well, yeah...

Ikuno: I've got this book, so don't you worry about me. Go on.

Ichigo: Thanks, Ikuno.

Ichigo then runs off to the ocean while Ikuno reads the book.

Mitsuru: You cane all this way just to read?

Ikuno: Forcing myself to frolic doesn't sit well with me.

Mitsuru: No arguments here. Isn't it great? Orb is now part of the group now.

Ikuno: Please don't look to me for affirmation. I'm not like you.

Mitsuru: Please. I was merely talking to myself.

Ikuno: Is that all you wanted to talk about? Are we done now, then?

Mitsuru: Nah. I found something odd.

 **Meanwhile**

Zorome: Hey, Hiro! Can you come with us?

Hiro: Sure! I'll be there in the moment. Sorry, Zero Two. Gotta go.

Zero Two: It's okay. Just go on. I'll be swimming here for awhile.

Hiro nodded as he leaves while Zero Two kept swimming.

Hiro: So, what is it you guys are asking?

Zorome: What's a kiss?

Hiro: Huh?! Y-You were listening?!

Futoshi: I've never heard the word "kiss" before, but it sounds magical!

Zorome: C'mon, Hiro! Tell us! What's a kiss?

Hiro: I-I don't really get it myself. I-It's when two people stick their mouths together.

Zorome: Their mouths?!

Futoshi: Mouths are something besides eating?!

Goro: Don't you breathe with yours sometimes?

Zorome: And what happens when you kiss or whatever?

Hiro: I-It felt really soft, warm, and, uh... It made my heart race. B-But we didn't kiss back there!

Futoshi: I kinda wanna try it myself.

Zorome: What the hell? I really wanna know what it feels like! Damn you! You got the jump on us again!

Zorome then holds on to Hiro's shoulders.

Zorome: Let me kiss you!

Hiro: Huh?! Wait! You should only do it with the person you love!

Zorome: The heck is a "person you love"?

Ichigo: What are you guys doing?

Zorome: Eh?!

Hiro: Eh?!

Futoshi: Do you know what's a kiss is, Ichigo?

Ichigo: Huh?

Futoshi: The thing where two people touch mouths.

Ichigo: N... N-No idea!

Miku: Hey! Got a sec?

Meanwhile, Mitsuru leads everyone toto sets if rocks where there's a passage.

Miku: Hey, are you sure?

Mitsuru: Yes. You'll see it at the end of this path.

Zorome: This is like an exploration. How exciting!

Kokoro: But it's so dark that I'm getting a little creeped out.

Mitsuru: Don't worry, Kokoro. At the end of this path is a brighter place. Either way, I'll protect you.

Kokoro: Thanks, Mitsuru.

As they are walking along the path, Goro started asking.

Goro: Is there a relationship closer then being partners? Well, watching you two makes me wonder. You talk about "kisses" and "loving a person." What's that all about.

Hiro: I don't really understand, either.

Ryunai: It means you have feelings for that person more than a friend or should I say, partner?

Goro: So, that's what it means?

Ryunai: Yes. You'll understand it later.

As they're at the end of the path, what they saw what seems to be a small town.

Ryunai: _Wait! Is this a small town what my parents thought me?_

Miku: What is this place?

Ikuno: It's like a small city or something.

Zorome: A city? This? It's nothing like the cities the adults live in!

Kokoro: Do you think people lived here?

Mitsuru: Who knows? I've never heard of anyone living outside the plantations.

Then, the crew walks into an abandoned boarding house.

Zorome: Hey! Anybody here?

Zorome checks if there's any present in the boarding house.

Zorome: This isn't really what I was expecting.

Miku: And what exactly were you expecting?

Zorome: I mean, look! This isn't all that different from our boarding house!

Ikuno: Yeah. It's like they used this as the model to build the environment we live in.

Miku: But why?

Ikuno: Don't ask me.

Futoshi: Huh? Where's Kokoro?

Kokoro went in to an abandoned building. As walking in there, she found a book that is titled as "Your First Childbirth -What's Best for Your Baby-".

Kokoro: A baby?

Seconds later, an object was about to fall on her. Luckily, Mitsuru saved her.

Mitsuru: Please don't run off alone. I told you, didn't I? I can't guarantee your safety.

Kokoro: S-Sorry.

As Ichigo walks through the walkway, she came across a poster titled "The Best of a Kiss".

Ichigo: Kiss... Mouth to mouth...

Zero Two: I've done it with darling.

Ichigo: Eh?! Zero Two? D-Done what?

Zero Two: Kissed. I guess you guys aren't ready for it yet.

Ichigo: I-I've done it, too.

Zero Two: Really? With whom? A kiss is something you share with your special someone. Is the one kissed special to you?

Ichigo: W-Well...

Goro: Ichigo. Oh. Hey, guys!

 **Meanwhile**

Ryunai went to an abandoned base that has a sign says "VTL".

Ryunai: _What is this place? Is this a base?_

He then went to a room what seems to be an office. Ryunai picked up a document that has a stamp says "Top Secret". When he reads it, it was all about the information of the _kaijus_ and _seijins_ appeared before the place was even abandoned.

Ryunai: _Monsters and aliens used to be here before the klaxosaurs came?_

???: If you're wondering about it, they do.

Ryunai: What?! Who's there?!

???: ***Laughing*** My goodness, Ryusuke. You really are mischievous after all. But don't get the wrong idea. Klaxosaurs existed a long time ago before humans were born.

Ryunai: Wait. What? Who are you? How did you know my name?

???: Let me say that I'm your rival.

The mysterious figure then shows itself at the doorway. His appearance shows what seems to be wearing blue suit with blue shoes. His hair is bright blue with blue horns sticking out from his hair. Similar with Zero Two's horns.

Ryunai: Wait. You're a klaxosaur?!

???: What else would I be? But I'm pretty sure you know about this one too.

He then pulls out a blue Orb Ring.

Ryunai: Huh?!

???: Surprised? I knew you would. But this one will surprise you even more.

The mysterious figure then pulls out a sets of Klaxosaur Fusion Cards.

Ryunai: Wait. So you're the one who's summoned the King-Klaxo Beasts, did you?

???: Hey! You got it right! How impressive. Well, I guess I'm leaving now. I'll see you around.

The mysterious figure then disappears. Ryunai went after it but he's nowhere to be found.

 **Later**

Everyone gathers around to look at a nice view of the sunset.

Miku: I'm beat!

Kokoro: We did walk around alot.

Miku: I'm gonna be sore tomorrow.

Zorome: So what was this place, anyway?

Ikuno: If nothing else, we can be sure that it was part of civilization.

Goro: So, people lived here in the past?

Ryunai: They abandoned it. Humans once lived on the surface. But then, the klaxosaurs invaded this town. Which is why they abandoned it.

Zero Two: It's true.

Ryunai: There are tons of places like this around the world. Because I found tons of documents about this place and the others around the world. Not only that. I've also found a document about _kaijus_ and _seijins_.

Zorome: What are _k_ _aiju_ and _seijin_?

Ryunai: Kaiju means strange or giant monster while seijin means strange alien.

Ikuno: They were here before?

Ryunai: Yeah.

Later, they went back to the beach where all the food is ready.

Zorome: Woohoo! Food's ready!

Futoshi: Look, Meat!

Zorome: Can I dig in now?

Miku: I'm starved.

Zorome: Wow, this looks good!

Ikuno: Seriously, when did this stuff get here?

As all of them are eating, Goro gives Zero Two some of the barbeque food. After that, Ryunai teaches them how to cooked marshmallows.

Zorome: Whoa, it's roasting.

Miku: Let me try it, too!

Zorome: Here have some.

Miku: ***Takes a bite off*** It's sweet!

Zorome: ***Eats it*** Very sweet!

Ryunai: See?

Zero Two: Hey, darling. I'm gonna swim some more, okay?

Hiro: When it's this dark?

Zero Two: Yeah.

Hiro: Don't go too far!

Zero Two: Okay!

Miku: I can't eat anymore! My belly's gonna explode!

Kokoro: Jeez, Miku, everyone's watching. Where are your manners?

Miku: After how much I walked today, I don't care. Get a load of their envious stares!

Zorome: Seriously, Miku! Stop teasing me!

Futoshi: Me too!

Miku: Why not? After all, you guys are jealous.

Zorome: No we're not! Either way, we all walked just the same!

Miku: ***Chuckles***

Zorome: _Damn you girl! Well, at least her playful attitude didn't change._

Later on, everyone set up their sleeping bags and went to sleep. Ryunai is the only one who's still awake.

Ryunai: _I wonder who's that klaxosaur person I saw earlier. What does he want? I wonder._

Then, Ryunai slept.


	8. Chapter 8 - Boys x Girls

The klaxosaur, that looks like a sphere with 6 maw-like cannons on its top, attacked Orb. But Orb, as Hurricane Slash, dodged it. Orb and Argentea attacks the klaxosaur by slashing at it.

Ichigo: Good, it's working. Let's finish it off!

As they were charging at it, the klaxosaur then shoots out thick blue liquid at them.

Argentea: What is this?! It's gross!

Genista: It's all sticky!

Chlorophytum: But...

Strelizia: It doesn't hurt.

Genista: Yeah, seems fine.

Argentea: So, it just for show? How dare you spew disgusting gunk all over us!

Delphinium: Let's do it again, guys. Stick to the plan.

Meanwhile, in all of the FranXX cockpit, the blue liquid begins dripping from the ceiling of the cockpit. The Boys were about to warn them when a sizzling noise catches their attention. The girls' parasite suit begins dissolving in front of the boys.

Zorome: What the what?!

Futoshi: The heck?!

Goro: What in the world?!

Mitsuru: Uhmm...

Hiro: Uhh, Zero Two?

Strelizia: Yeah?

Hiro: I think we have a problem here.

Strelizia: We'll deal with that later!

Delphinium: She's right. Focus on the battle.

Goro: Got it, got it!

Orb notice that they're still not moving.

Orb: That's it! I'll finish it off!

Delphinium: Wait, Orb!

As Orb is charging at it, the klaxosaur tries shooting out the blue liquid at Orb again. Orb then uses the Trident Slash at the klaxosaur which finishs it off.

Futoshi: Woah, that was cool.

Orb begins examine the thick blue liquid on him.

Orb: Wait... This liquid... Hey guys, you should check your cockpits right now.

Argentea: Why?

Orb: This blue liquid here can melt your parasite suits. It can even go through the cockpit's shell.

Zorome: _Shit!_

Every FranXX checks the live feed of their cockpits and saw their parasite suits almost dissolve.

Argentea: My parasite suit!

Then, the girls shriek. Except for Zero Two.

XXXXXXX

After heading back to the docking bay, the girls wraps themselves with towels, except for Zero Two. Kokoro hides behind them while Ichigo, Miku and Ikuno looks angry.

Goro: Look! We didn't tell you because we didn't try to distract you guys during the battle.

Mitsuru: You know what, I'm not into this trouble. C'mon, Kokoro. Come with me. You need to change right now.

Kokoro: O-Okay.

Mitsuru and Kokoro left the docking bay. Ryunai begins approaching the squad.

Ryunai: Guys, just forget all of this happening. What matters is that everyone's okay.

A collective amount of "Fine" can be heard from the girls, except for Zero Two.

Ryunai: ***Sigh***

 **Later**

As the girls are showering, they have a conversation.

Miku: I can't believe those filthy perverts were staring on our butts the whole time!

Ichigo: Do you think they did the same thing at the time at the beach?

Ikuno: They're boys. Of course they would.

Kokoro: Guys, you should calm dow-

Miku: That's it! I don't wanna be anywhere near the boys anymore! I know what to do. We should quit. Let's put an end to our communal life with the boys!

 **Meanwhile**

Miku: Listen up! Boys are banned setting foot on this side.

Zorome: Who made you the boss? This is messed up!

As Zorome was about to set his foot on the girls side, he was interrupt by Miku.

Miku: Zorome, cross that line, and you will regret it.

Then, Zorome steps back.

 **Later**

Dr. Franxx: _Ah, puberty._

Hachi: It's unprecedented for so many members of a squad to hit puberty at once.

Nana: Statistics indicate that it has always been at most one or two together.

Hachi: But this time, it's practically everyone.

Ryunai: Which is why it's really not a good time for them to experience that.

Nana: If we go by APE's manual, we should intervene and resolve the issue immediately.

Dr. Franxx: _Listen to yourself. What would be the point of this test team if we did that? Just observe what happens and give me detailed reports. Don't you dare interfere or let the greezers know._

Dr. Franxx then ends the transmission.

Ryunai: ***Sigh*** Well now, looks like we don't have much choice.

Hachi: Yeah.

Nana: Oh my... The doctor's ideas are always crazy. Who knows what will happen?

 **Meanwhile**

Miku: Did you see the look on their faces back there? Serves them right!

Ichigo notice something outside.

Ikuno: What's the matter?

The girls notice Hiro and Zero Two are still together, which irritates them.

 **Minutes later**

Miku: Now we've just gotta rein her in.

Seconds later, the boys came back from the lake.

Zorome: Aw man! That was great!

Miku: H-Hey, what do you think you're doing?

Zorome: Well, seeing as we can't use the bath, we took a dip in the lake. It felt amazing.

Miku: W-Would it kill you to get dressed? Are you listening to me?

Zorome: What we do in our territory is none of your damn business.

Zorome then makes some chicken noises to taunt them.

 **Meanwhile**

Miku: What was that all about?!

Ikuno: They're trying to provoke us. I bet it was Goro's idea. Zorome and Futoshi couldn't have thought of it.

Miku: They get to have fun in the lake, and we're stuck cleaning the bath? It's not fair!

Kokoro: We can't really complain about that.

Ikuno: We're the ones who declared the bath off-limits to the boys.

Miku: I know, but still! Man, why cleaning be the only thing we have to do ourselves? I wish the invisible caretakers would handle it, like they do with our food and laundry!

 **Later**

It's 12 PM, and it's lunch time. But something's a bit different. The girls notice the tape has been moved away from the entrance of the door to the dining room.

Goro: Sorry, but we've taken over this area. We noticed that you girls hadn't taped it off.

Zorome: Oh my! Today's food is great!

Miku: No fair! You're heartless!

Goro: You're right. So what say we both drop the rules and eat together?

Miku was about to get to the other side.

Ikuno: It's a trap.

Ichigo: Agreed.

Ichigo and Ikuno grabs Miku so she won't able to do it. Zero Two passes them and briefly looks back for a second. She then ignore the tape below and passed it like it wasn't even there and sits beside Hiro.

Miku: No!

Goro: Talk about pigheaded.

 **Later**

Ryunai and Hiro are texting while Zero Two is playing basketball.

Hiro: Hey, Ryunai.

Ryunai: Yeah?

Hiro: The guys gotten too stubborn about this new rule. Can't you do something about it?

Ryunai: I'll see what I could do about it. Don't worry.

Hiro: Okay.

 **End of the conversation**

Hiro: Good news. Ryunai's gonna take care of this problem.

Zero Two: Really? I thought we could just keep this on.

Hiro: We can't just let this happen for too long. They won't link up if this keeps on.

Zero Two: I think it could use a little spicing up, in fact.

Hiro: _What?_

 **Meanwhile**

Ryunai: _Well now, not only they experienced puberty too early but they even had a fight to each other. This day did not go well._

Ryunai then went to the Dr. Ozora's lab.

Dr. Ozora: Hmm? Ryunai?

Ryunai: Hey, professor.

Dr. Ozora: What's wrong?

Ryunai: Oh, nothing. The children got a fight to each other.

Dr. Ozora: Ah, puberty.

Ryunai: You sound just like Dr. Franxx. I didn't want them to experience this early because it might effect their numbers. Or should I say, getting into trouble.

Dr. Ozora: Relax, Ryunai. It's what the children need. Besides, what would be the point of this test team if we did that? Just observe what happens.

Ryunai: You said the same thing what Dr. Franxx did. Seriously, are you guys up to something?

Dr. Ozora: Nope. ***Grins***

Ryunai: * **Gives a ridiculous look***

 **Later in the evening**

Zorome: Hey guys! The girls have finally gave up.

Goro: Really?

Zorome: Yeah! They pulled out the white flag.

Futoshi: That's a relief.

 **Meanwhile**

Zorome: Yes! We can finally use the bath now.

Goro: Glad the war's over.

Hiro: Wait, who told you that?

Zorome: Zero Two did.

Hiro: _Wait, what did Zero Two said again?_

Zero Two (Flashback): I think it could use a little spicing up, in fact.

Hiro: _Spicing up? Wait, that means that..._

Hiro then realise Zero Two tricked them.

Hiro: Guys, wait! Don't ope-

Hiro tries to tell them not to open the door. But it was too late. The boys then find the girls in the bathroom, completely naked. They all freeze at the moment until Zorome and Futoshi are gawking at them, making the situation even more worse.

Miku: You...

Goro: Wait! This is not what it looks li- ***Gets hit** **by a bottle***

Miku: You perverts!

The girls then throws various items towards the boys. Hiro and Zorome drags Goro to safety.

Zorome: Hear us out! It was Zero Two!

Goro: There's no stopping them now.

Hiro turns around only to see Zero Two sneaking to steal their clothes. After that, she runs away. Hiro tries to go after her throughout the boarding house.

Zero Two: Catch me if you can, darling!

Hiro: Wait up, Zero Two!

xxxxxxx

Futoshi: We were set up!

Ichigo: Enough excuses!

Goro: Let's get out of here before it gets even more worse.

Zorome: Yeah.

Futoshi: Wait, our clothes are stolen!

Zorome: What?!

Goro: How's that even possible?

Zorome became annoyed and grabs a broom.

Zorome: That's it! I've had enough!

He then knocks out the projectile incoming towards him.

Zorome: I'm done with this crap!

Miku: We're the ones running out of patience!

Zorome: Shut up! Don't look down on us boys!

Miku: Why don't you try sparing a thought for us girls?!

Then, Nana comes in.

Nana: Knock it off! All of you!

Everyone freezes. Few moments later, everyone is dressed up and gathers in the entrance hall.

Nana: What were you going to do if klaxosaurs attacked right now? Can you really sortie like this? I certainly don't think so.

Hachi: You're parasites. Don't forget what comes first and foremost in your lives.

Everyone response with "Yes, sir." Then, they all went to their rooms.

Nana: Could they be any more unlike the other children?

Hachi: I wasn't expecting Zero Two to join in, too.

Nana: Anyway, where's Ryunai?

Hachi: He's still with Dr. Ozora.

Nana: Well, we better tell him.

 **Meanwhile**

Zero Two: I had so much fun today!

Ichigo: What were you thinking, Zero Two?

Ikuno: We almost got in complete trouble if it wasn't for you.

Miku: Yeah!

Zero Two: If you keep half-assing things like that, you'll end up like the adults one day.

Ichigo: If you have anything you wanna say, you'd better spit it out while you can.

Zero Two: Because you're all gonna die sooner or later...

xxxxxxx

Zorome: I'm so pissed off! Why are the girls so condescending, anyway?

Mitsuru: They look down on us boys, obviously.

Zorome: Hey, nobody asked for a calm and composed analysis!

Hiro: Calm down, Zorome. You're over reacting.

Goro: Besides, the girls have a different mind then us boys.

Zorome: Damn it. My mind is more messed up again.

Zorome then sits on the bed.

Goro: You okay, Zorome?

Zorome: Yeah, I mean. It's just that... Just because Miku and I are always fighting like we used to, doesn't mean I don't care about her. I do. It's just a hard relationship to make up with her. Like, what did you called it, Hiro?

Hiro: Love?

Zorome: Y-Yeah, love. It's the same thing with crush, right?

Hiro: Yeah, I guess so.

Zorome: So, whenever I see her hurt emotionally or physically, it just makes me pity about her. It only hurts me more to see her like that.

Goro: That's the same thing with me, too. I always like to hang out with Ichigo a lot. But it hurts sometimes.

Mitsuru: For me, I'm always with Kokoro in her garden. It's always that I have that feeling of protecting her. Don't you think?

Futoshi: Yeah.

Hiro: Zero Two has always been sweet to me, even if she's rebellious.

Mitsuru: What about you Futoshi?

Futoshi: Huh?

Hiro: You and Ikuno.

Futoshi: Oh, I really don't have feelings for her, other than she's my partner.

Goro: Well, looks like we have one more thing to do.

xxxxxxx

Ikuno: Die sooner or later, huh?

Kokoro: H-Hey, you know what? I really think this can't go on! There are things we can't do alone unless we work together with the boys! And there are lots of things like that, aren't there? Piloting the FranXX is one of them! Yeah, the boys are perverts, and I have no idea what goes through their heads. Boys and girls are nothingnothing, but that's why it's good for us to be together! After all, that's how... uh... it's born, I think.

Every of the girls becomes speechless after that. They were surprised by Kokoro to speak up like that.

Ichigo: It's really unusual for you to be so assertive. But what you said there is true.

Ikuno: We can't just be the ones who complain all the time.

Miku: W-Wait a second! Are you thinking about forgiving the boys?

Ichigo: Of course. We won't link up if this keeps on.

Miku: Oh, really? Well, have your way, then! I'm not letting this go, even in left all alone!

Miku then leaves the room.

xxxxxxx

The boys enter the lounge when the girls coming towards them with a worried expression.

Ichigo: Goro, Miku's missing Please help us find her.

The boys and the girls then went through the whole boarding house searching for Miku.

xxxxxxx

Miku: I'm not letting this go.

Miku hides in a dusty room which is seems to be not in use. She wanders to a desk where there is an old photo showing some people that she never knew before until she sees that Ryunai is in the photo.

Miku: Ryunai? He's been here before?

???: In fact, yes.

Miku: Huh?! W-Who's there?!

???: ***Chuckles*** Humans are really foolish, aren't they? ***Laughs***

Miku: W-Who are you?

???: Who am I? Oh, it's really nothing important to you. But, the real question is, who's gonna protect you? ***Laughs***

Miku: I-I can protect myself!

???: Oh really? Well then, let's see how strong you are alone, by summoning that anger and hatred of yours.

The mysterious figure then pulls out a blue Orb Ring and scans Alien Zarab's Kaiju/Seijin Fusion Card.

Blue Orb Ring: Alien Zarab!

The blue Orb Ring then summons a human-size Alien Zarab.

???: Let's see who's strong now. ***Laughs***

The mysterious figure then disappears. Alien Zarab begins trying to attack Miku but she went out the room and runs away. Not until she trip on the floor. Alien Zarab goes out from the room and begins to approach Miku, who is still on the floor. As Alien Zarab is about to attack Miku, Zorome, from behind, attacks him.

Zorome: Hey! You think you can hurt her? I'll never allow it!

Miku: Zorome?

Zorome kept smacking Alien Zarab with a broom. Shortly after, Ryunai came with a Dissolver Gun and shoots Alien Zarab which instantly dissolves him.

Ryunai: You guys okay?

Zorome: Yeah, we're fine.

Then the rest of the squad came.

Goro: Is everyone okay?

Kokoro: Miku! Thank goodness you're okay! Everyone's worried about you.

Goro then suspects the room that Miku went in.

Goro: What room is this?

Ryunai: This is the room that one of my old squadmates stayed at.

Hiro: What happened to them?

Ryunai: They... They... never made it.

Ichigo: You mean they're dead?

Ryunai nodded.

Goro: We won't survive unless we all get to know each other better. Let's make up, guys.

 **Later**

Zorome: Hey, Miku. I'm sorry for what I did to you back then.

Miku: No. Im the one who should be apologizing.

Zorome: Huh?

Miku: I was so reckless without thinking of the danger that was going to happen there.

Zorome: Hey, don't blame yourself for that. I'm the one who started all of this.

Ryunai: Nope. It was that klaxosaur that started all of this.

Miku: Oh yeah! Of course! That damn monster! I'd wish I could smash his heads by now.

Zorome: R-Relax, Miku. Orb already killed that thing.

Mitsuru: Sorry for being such a pervert.

Kokoro: Nope, it's okay. I forgive you.

Goro: Hey, I'm sorry for that.

Ichigo: It's alright.

Futoshi: So...

Ikuno: I'm sorry as well.

Ikuno offers him her hand which he then shakes.

Ryunai, Hiro and Zero Two watches them from the side.

Hiro: Well, I guess the madness is over now.

Zero Two: You got that right, darling.

Ryunai: _I'm happy to see this happening._

Outside the boarding house, the mysterious figure appears, standing on a branch of a tree, looking over Ryunai from the window.

???: ***Chuckles*** Just you wait, Ryusuke. There'll be chaos coming soon.

 **Later in the night**

As everyone's going to their respective rooms, Zorome and Miku are the only ones left. As Zorome is about to leave, he was interrupt by Miku who grabbed his right arm.

Miku: Hey, Zorome.

Zorome: W-What is it, Miku?

Miku: Can we have fun in the night?

Zorome: Have fun? What do you mean by- ***Then something in his mind hits him*** Wait! You mean that?!

Miku: Yeah, can't we have fun a little bit?

Zorome: Waitwaitwaitwaitwaitwait! Miku! We can't do that right now!

Miku: Then when we'll do that?

Zorome: Maybe some other nights. I promise.

Miku: Alright, then. Maybe later. But you know, you're kind of cute when you're blushing.

Miku said it with a teaseful tone as she leaves. Zorome then blushes hard.


	9. Christmas Update

Chapter 9 will be release in 25 december 2018. Things has been going lately. That's all what I have to say. Merry Christmas, guys!


	10. Chapter 9 - Triangle Bomb

**Author's Note**

Okay, it's time to have some Ultraman Orb soundtracks and Darling in the FranXX soundtracks ready for the rest of the chapters. XXXXXXX means that you will have the Ultraman Orb - Orb no Inori (TV Size) playing or the Darling in the FranXX - KISS OF DEATH (TV Size) playing. The lower case xxxxxxx means timeskip. So, don't get confused. When you're done reading, play Ultraman Orb - Shine your Orb (TV Size) or Darling in the FranXX ending themes (TV Size). Now, on to the story!

 **17 years ago...**

Haruno: So, Ryunai.

Ryunai: Yeah?

Haruno: Remember that I said that I don't understand what that 'love' thing you talked about?

Ryunai: Yes?

Haruno: Now, I'm starting to think it means the other person is special to you.

Ryunai: Well, you can put it that way. All this 'love' stuff are not come from me, but come from my parents instead.

Haruno: Your parents thought you that?

Ryunai: Yeah. They said that love has many meanings. So, I think what you said there makes sense.

Haruno: You know, Ryunai. You've always been everyone's hero.

Ryunai: Hey now, where is all of this coming from? I mean, sure I'm Ultraman Orb. But, without you guys fighting on my side, I don't think it's really possible for me to fight that easily.

Haruno: Is that it?

Ryunai: Y-Yeah. I mean, you guys...

Maya: Hey guys! Aren't you guys coming?

Ryunai: We are!

He then turns to Haruno.

Ryunai: Let's go. We don't wanna be late.

Haruno: You got that right.

They then left the forest and went to the boarding house.

XXXXXXX

Futoshi: Guys! They're here!

Everyone then gathers in the entrance hall where they heard Futoshi yelling and stares at the pile of presents in front of them. After a short while, they open their presents. Ikuno got a new stack of books, Kokoro received a makeup kit, Miku tries her perfume, Mitsuru got a rich ballpoint pen, Zorome kicks in with his new ball, Futoshi got more food, Hiro received an illustrated guidebook on birds, Zero Two got a pocket mirror, Goro got new fishing rods and Ichigo got a new stuffed toy.

Goro: You're still asked for that kiddie stuff?

Ichigo: Wh-What does it matter?

Zorome then found a letter from Papa.

Zorome: Okay, listen up! I'm gonna read a message from Papa! Ahem, Er... Boys and girls, your numerous accomplishments represent a ray of hope, a harbinger of peace and a prosperity of mankind. Glory be to you noble parasites, who risk your lives for us. Hear that?! He called us 'a ray of hope'! That makes me wanna do even better!

Most of the squads are amazed. Hiro and Zero Two are not too impressed. Few minutes later, the squad goes back doing their own thing.

 **Meanwhile**

Ryunai went to the Dr. Ozora's lab to meet him.

Dr. Ozora: Oh, Ryunai. What brings you here?

Ryunai: Oh nothing. I was just about to give you this.

Then, Ryunai pulls out a yellow crystal from his pocket.

Dr. Ozora: Wait, that crystal. Where did you get it?

Ryunai: I've been doing some wandering stuff lately.

Dr. Ozora: You've been wandering now?

Ryunai: Yeah. I thought I could a get little of an adventure for myself.

Dr. Ozora: ***Chuckles*** You're just like your father. Always been curious about the other parts of the world.

Ryunai: Yeah. I remember my first time fishing with him. It was very pleasant. Until that day...

Dr. Ozora: Well! That's enough for the chit chat time. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Ryunai!

Ryunai: Uhh... Bye?

Then, Dr. Ozora leaves.

 **The Next Day**

As Squad 13 puts on their parasite suits, they then went to the briefing room.

Hachi: We've detected a Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur at a distance of approximately 2,000 from here.

Nana: It's moving slowy, but judging from its course, we can predict that it will make contact with the Plantation. We must avoid a repeat of the previous attack at all costs. Amd since the target is a long way away this time, your units have been loaded with more fuel than usual, so make a note of that.

 **Later**

Squad 13 make its way to the last known location where the klaxosaur was. But, due to the thunderstorm, it was not easy to spot it.

Hiro: Thundercloud, right ahead.

Moments later, they notice several black and blue strands that are being dragged behind something near the ground. A short while, the Klaxosaur begins to emerge out of the dark cloud. The beast appears to be very large and bulbous, as its appearance resembles a jellyfish.

Hachi: Target sighted.

Ryunai: All units, prepare for combat.

Zorome: Roger that! Argentea going in!

Mitsuru: Wait, Zorome. Don't just rus-

Mitsuru tries to stop him but fails to. As Argentea charges at the Klaxosaur and dodges its attacks, Hiro notice in the clouds above him something stirring.

Hiro: Guys! Watch out!

Hiro shouts just as the lightning comes down. Luckily, everyone dodged it. As Argentea flies to the Klaxosaur, she was caught by its tentacles from above it. Argentea manages to break free from it. Zorome then noticed the core.

Zorome: Wait, there's the core!

Argentea then went after the core. However, Argentea becomes stuck in the Klaxosaur's membrane which start to envelop her after making physical contact to it. Then, Delphinium rushes in and collides with Argentea, freeing her but gets stuck in her place in the process.

Ryunai: Ichigo! Goro!

Goro: Everyone, get away!

Then, Ryunai rushes out of the control room where Hachi begins being suspicious about him. He then went to the restroom and pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryunai: ***Pulls out Ultraman's** **Fusion Card*** Ultraman-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman!

Ultraman: SHAU!

Ryunai: ***Pulls out Ultraman Tiga's Fusion Card*** Tiga-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Tiga!

Tiga: TAEH!

Ryunai: I'm borrowing the power of your lights! ***Presses button***

Orb Ring: Fusion Up!

Light then begins to emit from the two Ultras and merges with Orb.

Orb Ring: Ultraman Orb Specium Zeperion!

Then, the rising scene is perform. Orb then appears from the sky and charges towards Delphinium. He then collides with Delphinium, freeing her but is also gets stuck in her place in the process. Strelizia manages to catch Delphinium afterwards.

Delphinium: Orb!

The Klaxosaur then charges an attack as it emits an electric surge around its body.

Orb: Everyone, get away! Now!

Then, a radiant flash of light appears as the Klaxosaur emits a massive explosion, knocking everyone out.

xxxxxxx

 _Warning: FranXX compromised. All systems are at 20% at volume._

Then, Hiro regains consciousness.

Hiro: What... happened?

Goro: Is everyone okay? I repeat, is everyone okay?

Hiro: Yeah. I guess.

Mitsuru: That was one heck of an explosion.

Zorome: Yeah, it's like we've gone heck of a ride.

Argentea: My head hurts!

Delphinium: Wait, what happened to Orb?

Goro: Looks like he's stuck inside that Klaxosaur, unharmed. But, he doesn't look like he's awake.

Delphinium: Alright, let's get him out of there, now.

Hachi: Negative. Return to base, immediately.

Futoshi: What?!

Zorome: You can't be serious!

Hiro: We can't just leave Orb behind!

Hachi: That's an order!

Hiro: But...

Goro: Hiro, we can save Orb later once we head back to base. I promise.

Hiro: O-Okay.

 **Later**

Everyone went to the infirmary room to treat the injuries they had. After that, they went to the briefing room where Nana and Hachi are at.

Hachi: Analysis of the samples stuck on your units showed that it's a Klaxosaur that vaporizes its bodily fluids to expand and explode.

Kokoro: You mean Orb's stuck in its fuel right now?

Nana: Relax. Fortunately, the part that Orb jumped into has been confirmed to be harmless to anyone.

Zorome: Then I guess we rescue Orb first! I owe him one, after all.

Hachi: Our top priority is preventing the target from making contact with the Plantation. Estimated time of contact is approximately one hour from now. We'll set up a last line of defense and eliminate the Klaxosaur before it crosses that line.

Futoshi: What if we can't eliminate it by then?

Hachi: In that case, the Plantation will open fire as well. To protect itself, the target will use its internal fuel and explode several times. As long as we launch enough strikes, there's a chance one of them will finish it off.

Everyone became dumbstruck before Hiro steps foward.

Hiro: Are you saying you'll leave Orb to die?!

Nana: In the worst case scenario, yes.

Everyone became silent after that until Hiro speaks up.

Hiro: What's the status on Orb?

Hachi: According to the info we've aquired just now, Orb's energy has been depleted completely. Our guess is that Orb uses all of his available energy to protect himself. Which is why he looks unharmed after the explosion.

Zero Two: That means that we have to find a way to restore his energy in order to save him.

Hiro: But how?

Dr. Franxx: We know how.

The squad were surprised by Dr. Franxx's and Dr. Ozora's sudden appearance.

Hiro: Dr. Franxx?! And... Dr. Ozora?

Dr. Franxx: We know how to save Orb.

Hiro: Really? How?

Dr. Ozora: Because we got this.

Dr. Ozora then pulls out a glowing blue orb from the container he just brought.

Goro: What's that?

Dr. Ozora: This is an energy orb. With this, Orb's energy can be restored.

Ichigo: But, how do we use it?

Dr. Franxx: By putting it into the Queen Pike's energy loader.

Hiro: Wait, Strelizia has an energy attack?

Dr. Franxx: Yes. I designed the Queen Pike to not only have a melee mode to release magma energy when pressing the trigger, but to also have a beam mode to release a beam of energy once you use the switch.

Hiro: Then in that case, let's save Orb!

Ichigo: But, how do you guys are gonna get in the Klaxosaur without harm?

Zero Two: There was one spot. An exhaust hole of sorts, on top of the Klaxosaur. Someone could probably get in there if they tried.

Hiro: Then, we'll do it.

Goro: Alright! Let's go then!

xxxxxxx

Ryunai wakes up and finds himself surrounded by darkness.

Ryunai: _Where am I?_

Then, the place slowly brightens up and reveals a place that he's familiar with.

Ryunai: Wait, I know this place.

He then looks at the right side where there are 3 standard FranXX and one unique-looking FranXX that looks similar to Strelizia with 1 standard FranXX being stuck under a giant concrete.

Kazuto: Haruno! Maya! Are you guys okay?

Haruno: Yeah, we're okay. Just a little stuck here.

Standard FranXX [Mizuki: Don't worry, we're gonna get you out of there!

Commander: Negative. Return to base, immediately.

Kazama: What?!

Standard FranXX [Sara: Why?

Kazuto: But, commander! We can't just leave them behind!

Commander: That's an order!

Kazuto got irritated for a moment until Ryunai, from the past, have his FranXX step forward.

Ryunai: We will save them.

Kazuto: Ryunai...

Ryunai: Valaxius is capable of destroying a giant concrete with the Valaxium Buster.

Valaxius: We will make sure to only aim at the giant concrete and not along with Haruno and Maya.

Everybody went silent for a moment until Kazuto speaks up.

Kazuto: Okay, Valaxius. We trust you to save Haruno and Maya. Everybody! Let's back up so Valaxius can get a shot!

They then back up to give Valaxius some space to shoot at the giant concrete.

Ryunai: _I remember the time that I saved them because all of us didn't want to leave each other behind._

 **Meanwhile**

Strelizia, Delphinium and Argentea make their way to the Klaxosaur.

Hachi: Genista and Chlorophytum are standing by as the last line of defense. If it looks like the target will cross it... they are to open fire.

Hiro: I understand.

Delphinium: To get to Orb, you'll have to cross an area of highly-

Strelizia: I know.

Delphinium: Oh. Okay.

Argentea speeds ahead of Strelizia and Delphinium and turning to face both of them. Both Strelizia and Delphinium jumps onto her hand and she heaves them into the air as they activate their thrusters to reach the exhaust port. Delphinium opens up the exhaust port a little bigger for Strelizia to get in.

Delphinium: It's up to you now, Strelizia.

Goro: Get Orb for us.

Strelizia: Okay!

Hiro: Roger!

They then went into the exhaust port.

Hiro: _No matter what, I will save Orb! Because I'll never forget for what he did for me back in the day!_

 **Flashback**

A klaxosaur appears at the garden of the children in an unexpected time.

Caretaker: Children! Go through this way! Hurry!

Every of the children evacuated the area as soon as possible. The young Hiro trip and fell on the ground. As the boy tries to get up from his feet, the klaxosaur already went after him.

Caretaker: Code 016!

As the klaxosaur almost attacks the young Hiro, a giant of light appears from the sky and punches the klaxosaur away from the boy. The young Hiro then looks up to the giant as the giant looks back at him.

 **End of the flashback**

Hiro: _Since Orb saved me, it's time for me to save him now!_

Strelizia then bypass the highly pressurised vapor fuel area and then went straight to Orb. Few minutes pass as the klaxosaur comes closer and closer to the last line of defense.

Chlorophytum: There'll be trouble if it crosses this line!

Genista: Don't worry, we all believe in Hiro and Zero Two will save Orb before the klaxosaur crosses this line.

Delphinium: She's right. Don't lose hope. _Come on, Strelizia. You can do it._

After minutes of swimming in the klaxosaur, Strelizia finally found Orb.

Strelizia: There he is. You ready, darling?

Hiro: Yeah. I am. Let's do it.

Strelizia gets into a position to fire the energy beam to Orb's color timer. As Strelizia lock on to Orb's color timer, Hiro begins remembering the time he and Orb fought with each other before firing.

Hiro: Get up, Ultraman!

Strelizia then presses the trigger which fires the energy beam toward the color timer. As it finishes, Orb is seen regaining the energy as the energy can be seen flowing through his body towards the color timer. His color timer, eyes and forehead crystal then lit up.

Strelizia: Orb!

Hiro: You're back! We're here to get you out of here. Let's go!

Orb: Guys...

Strelizia: What is it, Orb?

Orb: You guys need to get out of here. I'm gonna take care of things a little bit.

Hiro: Why?

Orb: Because, I'm gonna eliminate the klaxosaur.

Hiro: But...

Orb: Look, I promise I'll be back after this. Okay?

Hiro: Promise me.

Orb: I promise. Now, get out of here!

Strelizia: Okay!

Strelizia then flies out of the top of the klaxosaur.

Argentea: She's out!

Zorome: But, where's Orb?

Hiro: Everyone! Get clear!

Delphinium: Why?

Strelizia: Orb's gonna eliminate the klaxosaur! Get clear, now!

 **Meanwhile**

Orb begins to change form as Ryunai pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryunai: ***Pulls out Taro's Fusion Card*** Taro-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Taro!

Taro: HWAH!

Ryunai: ***Pulls out Mebius' Fusion Card*** Mebius-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Mebius!

Mebius: SIAA!

Ryunai: Help me bring the heat! ***Presses button**

Orb Ring: Fusion Up!

Light begins to emit from the two Ultra's and merges with Orb.

Orb Ring: Ultraman Orb Burnmite!

Then, the rising scene is perform.

Ryunai: Even thought that barrier is hard, it's still no match for the Stobium Dynamite.

Orb then charges up the Stobium Dynamite by closing his arms to his head and open it up, unleashing flames from his body and went towards the core. Upon physical contact, Orb destroys the barrier along with the core where a blinding flash follows within the klaxosaur's body before bursting into flames as it explodes, which knocks out most of the squads. Moments later, Hiro regains consciousness and look around if Orb survived the explosion. Before Hiro lost faith, small lights begin gathering and combine into a physical body, revealing Orb.

Hiro: Orb! You're alive!

Orb: Yes, thanks to you guys.

The rest of the squad then gathers around Orb.

Goro: Orb, you made it!

Delphinium: We're glad you came back alive.

Zorome: You know, Orb? I owe you one for that time you saved me.

Argentea: Yeah, me too!

Genista: I'm glad you survived!

Strelizia then places her hand onto Orb's shoulder.

Strelizia: Welcome back.

Orb then nodded.


	11. Update - Taking a Break

Guys, I'm sorry that I didn't upload a chapter this month because I'm on a break. Either way, I got other things to do. So I think I won't be uploading chapters for a while.


	12. Update - Hiatus

This fanfic will be on hiatus for half a year. Sorry if this dissapoint you guys. Because I got important things to do like school work. Don't worry, I'm not gonna discontinue this story. Hope you guys like my fanfic!


	13. Update 2 - School Work

Sorry guys. I haven't upload chapters for awhile. I'm doing school work so I can't upload chapters yet but it will come when it's holiday. Sorry for the wait.


	14. Chapter 10 - A Memory of the Past

**Author's Note**

This is a short note. For now, we will be calling Ryu, Ryunai or Ryusuke.

 **Storytime!**

 _Warning! Two unknown life forms detected at Plantation 13._

Analyst 1: We got two space beasts attacking the plantation!

Analyst 2: They apparently had level the city.

Megaflash and Galberos begins destroying the buildings around them. Meanwhile, Squad 13 appears at the battlefield.

Zorome: Alright!

Argentea attacks Galberos with her claws to its hide along with Delphinium attacking the chest. Galberos begins attacking them with its claws. Strelizia, Chlorophytum and Genista attacks Megaflash by slashing it with the Queen Pike and shooting at its hide. Megaflash begins flying around the dome and attacks them with electrical bolts. They dodged it but Genista was hit.

Genista: Ah!

Mitsuru: Kokoro!

Hiro: Kokoro!

Mitsuru: Are you okay?

Genista: I... don't know.

 _Warning! Electrical damage detected. System compromised._

Nana: This is bad! Their FranXX is malfunctioning!

Ryusuke rushes out of the control room and went straight to the restroom. Hachi looks back begins to be even more suspicious than before.

Hachi: _What is he doing?_

Meanwhile in the restroom, Ryusuke pulls out the Orb Ring to transform.

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman's Fusion Card*** Ultraman-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman!

Ultraman: SHAU!

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman Tiga's Fusion Card*** Tiga-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Tiga!

Tiga: TAEH!

Ryusuke: I'm borrowing the power of your lights! ***Presses button***

Orb Ring: Fusion Up!

Light then begins to emit from the two Ultras and merges with Orb.

Orb Ring: Ultraman Orb Specium Zeperion!

Then, the rising scene is performed. Orb appears out from above and dash kick Megaflash to the ground. He then lands.

Orb: My name is Orb. I light up the darkness and strike at evil!

Orb then charges at Megaflash and begins jumping onto the space beast and then punches and slap chops its hide. It was until Megaflash begins dashing through the buildings with Orb still holding on to him, damaging him in the process. Shortly after, Megaflash finally shakes Orb off of it, sending him flying backwards towards a building behind the giant, damaging him and destroying the building in the process. Megaflash flies and hovers above the ultra. Orb hardly tries to get up on his feet. But, he notice that the space beast is above him, ready to slam onto him. As the space beast dashs down, the giant managed to evade the attack and quickly stood up. Megaflash then turns around, facing the giant. It then shoots its electrical bolts at the giant which the giant evades it. After awhile, Orb uses the Sperion Slash against the space beast multiple times. Meanwhile, Delphinium and Argentea powers up their weapons, making a glow on their yellow blades and charges at Galberos, slashing through its hide. Finishing it definitively as it exploded. Strelizia, Chlorophytum and Genista charges their weapons up, where Chlorophytum's wing cannons begins gathering energy along with Genista's revolver-like weapon and Strelizia's Queen Pike's yellow blade glows. Orb performs the Sperion Ray's charge up where he raises his right arm upward and his left arm to the left side. A stick of energy is conjured forming a plus shape with an orb around it. All of them then fire their beams towards Megaflash, defeating the space beast with an explosion during the process.

Futoshi: Whew! What a battle.

Zorome: Yeah, that was a close call.

Mitsuru: Seems like that was the last of them.

Strelizia then notices Orb's unsatisfactory by seeing through his straight face.

Strelizia: What's wrong?

Orb: What? Oh! Nothing.

Strelizia: You sure? I can see something's wrong.

Orb: Seriously? How you can tell?

Strelizia: Your eyes of course. What's with that unsatisfied look when we defeated two monsters this weekend? What's up with that?

Orb: It's... nothing. Really. Well, I gotta go. Can't stay here forever.

Orb then flies off to the sky. As flying off, Ryusuke himself begins thinking.

Ryusuke: _Many_ _things happened this week. Many monsters, known as space beast, were summoned and began raging at Plantation 13. The squad and I took care of the raging beasts. But, many more comes after another day. Until this day, things went quiet, too quiet. Even I began wondering why things got lay low on them? Why aren't they attacking? Did they give up? Or are they up to something? Questions began swirling around my head_ _, makes me uncomfortable and worried of what will happen next._

XXXXXXXXX

Dr. Franxx: So, anything new?

Dr. Ozora: Yes. Judging by the sample we have right now, they seem to have the ability to evolve. Although, it seems like it requires a power source to do so. The One has a unique one.

Dr. Franxx: And what is that "unique one"?

Dr. Ozora: This.

The monitor then shows two different cells combining each other.

Dr. Franxx: It can fuse?!

Dr. Ozora: Yes. Judging on how it got its wings, it can fuse itself with other living beings to evolve.

Dr. Franxx: So, what do you think?

Dr. Ozora: I think the next one will be a stronger one or... possibly a combination of all of them.

Dr. Franxx: Hmm...

 **Meanwhile**

Ryusuke sits outside looking at the sky. Hiro then walks in.

Hiro: What are you doing? ***Sits down with him***

Ryusuke: Oh, nothing. I'm just thinking.

Hiro: Thinking about what?

Ryusuke: About you and Zero Two.

Hiro: Eh?!

Ryusuke: ***Chuckles*** Just kidding.

The younger brother then calms down for a second.

Hiro: Seriously, Ryunai. Don't suprise me like that.

As the two are looking up the sky, they heard someone singing near them, which Ryusuke is familiar with the song.

Hiro: You hear that?

Ryusuke: _That song... I know that song!_

The two brothers went to search where it's coming from. Then, when the melody gets louder, it leads to the lake and they found the person who is singing it. A person they knew.

Ryusuke: Zero Two?

The pink hair girl stops and looks back.

Zero Two: Oh, it's you two.

Hiro: So you're the one who singing.

Ryusuke: Wait, how do you know that song, Zero Two?

Zero Two: I don't know. It came all of a sudden when I was 2.

Hiro: 2? You can't talk in that age.

Zero Two: I started to sing it when I was 12.

Ryusuke: Wait but how did it-

Ichigo: You guys! You're gonna be late for lunch.

Hiro: Be there in a second! Let's go before Futoshi and Zorome eats our food.

Zero Two: Unless I eat theirs first. ***Chuckles***

As the two went in, Ryusuke stares at Zero Two in a curious way.

 **Meanwhile**

???: The materials are complete. Now, just need to find the card that can destroy the seal. ***Chuckles*** And I wonder how fun you will be when you face him.

The blue humanoid Klaxosaur laughs hysterically while holding the Izmael (or Ezmael) card.

 **Later that day**

Ryusuke walks into the hallway when all of a sudden he heard the same song again, assuming it's Zero Two. The song became louder when he approaches a room. As he opens the door, he sees Zero Two looking out the window, singing. But then, it came all of a sudden when he remembers his past lover, Natasha, used to sing at the window everyday.

Ryusuke: Zero... Two?

Zero Two: Oh! Ryunai. It's you. What's wrong?

Ryusuke: Oh! N-Nothing... It's just...

Zero Two: ?

Ryusuke: I...

Their eyes stare at each other until someone interrupts them.

Goro: Ryunai! There's an urgent message from the base!

Ryusuke: What?!

 **Meanwhile**

The Squad came to the briefing room as if a war is going on.

Ryusuke: What's going on?

Nana: We'll talk about it. But the rest of you, sit down.

As the squad sits down, Ryusuke went over to Nana and Hachi.

Ryusuke: What's happening?

Nana: There's another space beast. But, this time it's a more powerful one.

Hachi: It's possibly one of the strongest space beast we will be facing.

Ryusuke: Strongest one?

Nana: Okay! Everyone! We will be talking about another space beast you will be facing.

Goro: Another one?

Nana: This space beast is not like any other space beast you've faced before. It's the last one, hopefully.

Ichigo: What is the space beast?

Nana: The space beast... well...

Nana couldn't speak up until Hachi did.

Hachi: The space beast is a combination of all of the space beasts you all defeated before.

The squads were blown off from what they're hearing.

Goro: What?!

Ichigo: A fusion beast?!

Hachi: As expected, it's power level is very high. So, fighting it aimlessly would be dangerous.

Ichigo: Are there any plans for it?

Nana: Well... that is still working on.

Ryusuke: What?!

Hachi: This space beast is nothing like before. The last time it appeared, Squad 42 tries to use the tactics of taking down a Moho-Class Klaxosaur. But... their tactics failed. That thing is in a different level. They were severely injured and their FranXX were heavily damaged. It be suicide if someone goes out there recklessly.

Nana and Hachi then exits the briefing room.

Miku: What are we gonna do?

Ichigo: I don't know. All we can do is wait.

A grip of silence has been filled in the room. Hearing what happened to Squad 42 made them scared in many ways.

Ryusuke: I need to get some fresh air.

Hiro: Ryunai!

Ryusuke then exits the room. Skipping to where he's outside, Ryusuke couldn't help but thinking about his squad.

Ryusuke: _What am I going to do? I can't get any of them killed. This is hard._

???: I guess you're so hard thinking that you lost yourself.

Ryusuke: What?!

Ryusuke looks back and sees the mysterious humanoid klaxosaur on top of the building entrance.

???: I have to admit, you really can handle them.

Then, the humanoid klaxosaur jumps down.

???: But, do you really think that you could take care off this one?

The humanoid klaxosaur pulls out the Izmael Fusion Card from earlier.

Ryusuke: What?! So, you're...

???: That's right. I was the one who put those puny people to a hospital. ***Laughs***

Ryusuke: You... bastard!

???: But get me this, Ryusuke. If you want to face this monster, I'll let you. But, don't blame me for your death. Just think about it. What would your little brother think when you're gone? Last time, you almost died. This one will probably be closer or... it will be right on that spot.

Ryusuke became dumbstruck by those words.

???: Just think about it, Ryusuke. Just think about.

The humanoid klaxosaur then runs and jumps off the fence, falling below the cliff and dissappears.

Ryusuke: What?

 **The next day**

Ryusuke walks through the hallway thinking about the events that happened yesterday.

Ryusuke: _Why would he do this to come after me. He could have just attack me right away. Unless..._

He was snap into reality when he heard the song once again. He then follows it which led to the girls room. He opens the door revealing Zero Two singing out the window again.

Ryusuke: Zero Two?

Zero Two: Eh? Ryunai? What are you doing here?

Ryusuke: Oh, nothing. Just that...

Then, something in his mind hits him.

Ryusuke: Zero Two?

Zero Two: Yes?

Ryusuke: May I... ask you something. You know, it's nothing very serious about it. But... can you...

An awkward silent plays through until Zero Two breaks it up.

Zero Two: If there something you want talk about, then sure. We can talk.

 **Meanwhile**

Ryusuke: How... did you know this song.

Zero Two: Well... when I was 2, my mind suddenly hits something that I don't normally think.

Ryusuke: Wait, babies aren't able to think of anything until 5.

Zero Two: Well, not for me. I'm not ordinary, you know.

Ryusuke: Oh... yeah...

Zero Two: I actually began to sing it when I was 12. But, before that, I began dreaming about a giant of light.

Ryusuke: A giant of light?

Zero Two: Yeah. He was fighting a klaxosaur and I was in the middle of the fight. Then, when it shoots out its energy bullet to him, a big explosion happens and it hits me. After that, I woke up, shocking. I thought I died. But, it was just a dream.

Ryusuke was puzzled after hearing what she just said.

Ryusuke: _Wait... how Zero Two is able to dream about the attack? There's no way she could have pop up out of nowhere when it happened._

Ryusuke became confused on how Zero Two remembers the attack happened 12 years ago when she was not part of it.

Ryusuke: Zero Two... can you-

They were interrupt by Goro again, opening the door.

Goro: Ryunai! Code red at the base!

Ryusuke: What?!

 **Later**

Analyst 1: Current distance to space beast, approximately 500 km.

Analyst 2: The space beast seems to be approaching fast.

Hachi: How fast is it running?

Analyst 2: Approximately Mach 1.5.

Nana: That's already fast enough to get here in a minute.

Ryusuke then went to the control room.

Ryusuke: What happened?

Hachi: Just in time. We got ourselves an uninvited guest out there.

Ryusuke looks at the monitor seeing Izmael running towards the Plantation.

Ryusuke: _As I thought._

Nana: We have to get the children ready. There's not much time.

Moments later, the squad got there parasite suits ready and went to the briefing room.

Hachi: Okay, here's the plan.

Nana: Strelizia will be the first one to fight Izmael by holding on to it, then Argentea will appear behind it and use the claws against its back. Then, Delphinium will land a strike on the head and Chlorophytum and Genista will shoot it down. Once there's enough damage, Squad 26 will use their weapons to tie it up so it won't escape. Then, Delphinium will finish it off with her weapon by driving it to its hide.

Hachi: The probability of success of the plan is about 27.5%.

Ichigo: That low?

Nana: As long as it's according to plan, it should work as it should be.

Goro: Then, I guess we only have one chance against this thing.

 _Warning! An unknown life form has now approached the last line of defense of plantation_ _13._

Ryusuke: What?!

The monitor then shows up, showing Izmael coming towards the wall of the plantation. The cannon appears out of the wall and begins shooting at Izmael. However, it doesn't seems to do anything to it. The space beast then effortlessly destroys the cannons with its electrical bolts. It then used its energy beam which was shooting out from its mouth to destroy the plantation's walls, making an entrance to the city of the adults.

Hachi: Everyone, move out!

Squad 13: Roger!

Shortly after, the squad starts up their FranXX and was ready for the mission. They then hid somewhere near the battlefield. Nana then appears on the monitor.

Nana: Remember to stick to the plan. Any flaws or mistakes will jeopardize the mission.

Ichigo: Roger. Strelizia, take the lead.

Hiro: Roger!

 **Back in the control room**

Ryusuke: _Be careful, all of you._

Meanwhile in the battlefield, Strelizia hops in front of Izmael, ready to fight.

Strelizia: Let's see how strong you are!

She begins charging at the space beast as the space beast charges at her. As the two collides, Strelizia tries to push it away but Izmael's super strength gives her a hard time.

Strelizia: ***grunts*** This... thing... is strong! They weren't kidding about it being powerful!

Hiro: Then, we need to do more effort than that.

Strelizia's boosters was then set to a higher level, enough to push the space beast away. As of holding onto the space beast so it wouldn't able to escape, Argentea was given the command to get into the battlefield.

Delphinium: Argentea, you're next.

Argentea: You got it!

Argentea then jumps to the air and dashs down with her claws to the back of Izmael, causing the space beast to deter. Then, Strelizia peforms multiple slashes against the monster.

Delphinium: Good. I'm going next. You two will shoot it once I'm done striking the head.

Chlorophytum and Genista nodded. Delphinium flies off in the air and lands down on the ground. She then lands a powerful strike to the head which causes the monster to get knocked out of reality. Chlorophytum and Genista then shoots at Izmael. After awhile, Squad 26 appears at the battlefield and begins using their harpoon-like weapons to restraint the space beast by the arms, legs and the body.

Hattori: Do it, now!

Goro: Got it!

Delphinium begins charging up her weapons with a large amount of energy. As it finishes, a flash of light can be seen on the blade parts. Delphinium then dashed towards Izmael, impaling her blades through the chest. She then drives her blades through the hide and activates the trigger which sends off the magma energy. The space beast heavily convulses before its body no longer moves as its eyes no longer lights up.

Futoshi: We... we did it!

Zorome: Alright!

Hiro: Great job, Ichigo!

Delphinium: I... I guess that was a handful.

In the distance, the mysterious humanoid klaxosaur reappears once again on top of a building.

???: ***Laughs*** You really thought it's over? That was just the first part. The real fun has just begun.

The humanoid klaxosaur then brings out the Klaxo Ring and pulls out a card that says "Dark Thunder Energy".

Klaxo Ring: ***scans card*** Energy summon! Greeza!

The Klaxo Ring then summons an electrical cloud of energy from the device itself, flying towards above the space beast and Delphinium.

Nana: Wait, what's that?

Hachi: It can't be. That's...

Ryusuke: ...The Dark Energy Thunder... _Greeza?!_

The cloud of energy then shoots down towards where Delphinium and Izmael are.

Nana: Code 015, Code 056, get out of there! Now!

Delphinium: Huh?

Delphinium looks up and sees the energy cloud coming towards them.

Ryusuke: Ichigo! Goro!

It was too late for them to evade. The energy cloud had already blasted between them, causing Delphinium to be blasted away and fused with the space beast. The blast caused Delphinium to be majorly damaged.

Hiro: Guys, are you okay?

Goro: You okay, Ichigo?

Delphinium: I... don't... know...

 _Warning! Unknown energy detected. System malfunctioning._

The energy is seen flowing through the space beast's body. After it finishes, its body flashes in dark purple for a moment and its eyes glows red. It then let out a terrifying roar.

Hachi: What?

Nana: It... evolved?

???: Let me introduce you all to the newly evolved Izmael, Izmael... Darkness...

The evolved space beast then uses its electrical bolts in a spread way, hitting all of Squad 26 members.

Squad 26 member 1: Argh!

Squad 26 member 2: Woah!

Hattori: ***screams***

Hayato: Hattori!

Strelizia and Argentea brings Delphinium to safety. Chlorophytum and Genista shoots at the evolved monster. The monster then shrugs off their attacks easily.

Chlorophytum: It's... no use.

Genista: It's too strong!

Hiro: You okay there, Ichigo?

Delphinium: I... don't... know... the... system's... malfunctioning...

Goro: I'll reboot the system. It may take awhile before it runs normally again.

Back in the control room, Ryusuke begins running through his thoughts.

???: _Do you really think that you could take care off this one? If you want to face this monster, I'll let you. But, don't blame me for your death. Just think about it. What would your little brother think when you're gone? Last time, you almost died. This one will probably be closer or... it will be right on that spot._

Ryusuke was stuck in a motion of decisions due to the humanoid klaxosaur's warning yesterday. But, he then came to a realization that not protecting his love ones will make things worse. After that, he went out of the control room to get to somewhere no one can see him. Hachi looks back, curiously thinking what is he up to. He decides to follow him after that.

Nana: Hachi!

During running in the hallway, Ryusuke heard someone calling out his nickname.

Hachi: Ryunai!

He then looks back.

Ryusuke: Hachi? What are you doing? You should go back to the control room and keep an eye on them.

Hachi: No. I want to know why you keep running off from the battle. Why are you doing this?

Those words caused Ryusuke to be in a state of fear of exposure. He didn't want his identity to be revealed yet until he defeats the mysterious invaders. Ryusuke thought that if he tells Hachi he's Ultraman Orb, he's afraid that Hachi will expose his identity to everyone, including Papa.

Ryusuke: I... uhh... I...

Hachi awaits for his answer.

Ryusuke: I gotta go! There people I need to save!

Ryusuke left off running, leaving Hachi all questioned and confused. He didn't really get what he means. Ryusuke then went to a closet and pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman's Fusion Card*** Ultraman-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman!

Ultraman: SHAU!

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman Tiga's Fusion Card*** Tiga-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Tiga!

Tiga: TAEH!

Ryusuke: I'm borrowing the power of your lights! ***Presses button***

Orb Ring: Fusion Up!

Light then begins to emit from the two Ultras and merges with Orb.

Orb Ring: Ultraman Orb Specium Zeperion!

Then, the rising scene is performed. Orb appears from the air and lands on the ground, creating an energy shockwave around him. Orb then slowly stands up.

Orb: My name is Orb! I light up the darkness and strike at evil!

Said the giant before switching into his fighting stance.

Genista: Orb!

???: Hmph. So you still came? Let's see how you're able to beat that thing.

Orb charges at the evolved monster as the monster charges at him. As they collide, Orb tries to hold it off. But, the monster smacks him away with its right arm. Orb stands up and does a flying kick to the chest. He grabs the head, punches it down and grabs it again. Then, the beast uses its left arm to trip the ultra. As the monster tries to attack him with his right arm, the ultra stands up and blocks it right away. The monster then smacks him away with its left arm. It then uses its tail to attack him. Orb stands up and grabs the tail. As grabbing the tail, the monster shrugs him off. Seeing the giant is having trouble fighting, Chlorophytum and Genista shoots its back, causing the monster to deter. Orb charges at the beast with a punch and two more punches against it. The ultra then holds off to the beast and kicks its side. However, the evolved space beast uses its Carbonizing Gas against the giant, causing the ultra to deter. Izmael then kicks him and smacks him down. It then grabs him and charges him to a building, damaging the ultra and destroying the building in the process.

Hiro: Orb!

The ultra tries to stand up but the space beast tries to attack him. Orb holds on to the space beast and tries to push it off. Izmael then uses its electrical bolts against the ultra. Orb shrugs it off and kicks the chest and the shoulder and punches the head. He then holds on to it again. The monster then uses Golgolem's long mouth and attacks his back, then slashes him away.

Nana: These power levels are terrifyingly high. It's higher than a normal Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur.

Orb stands up and tries to fight it but the monster uses all of the space beast's beam and projectile attacks against the giant, causing the ultra to collapse. No longer able to see the ultra getting himself hurt, Strelizia attacks the space beast with a slash attack for the monster to back off.

Strelizia: You okay?

Orb: ***grunts*** Y-Yeah...

Argentea charges at the space beast and attacks the hide with her claws a couple of times. She then smacks its head but the monster attacks her back with a powerful slash from its right arm's claws. It then attacks her with its left arm and shoots a dark purple fire beam from its mouth towards her, causing her FranXX to be heavily damaged on the body.

Argentea: ***screams*** It... hurts!

Zorome: You okay, Miku?

Genista: Miku!

 _Warning! Extreme heat damage detected. FranXX armor compromised._

Zorome: You guys have to take it from here. Argentea is no good to go.

Chlorophytum and Genista attacks the space beast by shooting at it. But, the space beast attacks them back by using every of its beam attacks towards them, damaging them in the process.

 _Warning! FranXX armor compromised._

Futoshi: _We're hit!_

Mitsuru: _Sorry, it's just you and Orb left._

Orb dodges Izmael's beam attacks, destroying the buildings in the process. He then uses the Sperion Slash to the chest and charges at the beast. He then holds on to the space beast and tries to push it away. But, the space beast shrugs him off, smacks him down with its right arm and kicks him away. Orb runs up to it and pushes it off. While holding on to it, he kicks its side. Izmael then attacks him back by its left arm and slashes him with its claws. It uses its left arm again to attack and slashes his back. The ultra weakly stands up and turns around, only to get slashed by the claws again by the space beast. Due to his injuries, Orb collapsed on the ground after his color timer flashes.

Hiro: You... bastard!

Seeing Orb collapsed, Hiro was filled with rage and charges Strelizia towards the beast. As the two are holding, Strelizia shrugs off and attacks it with her Queen Pike with multiple slashes. She then kicks it off and lands a strike on the head with her weapon. She then tries to attack it back but the space beast grabs her weapon, throws it off and attacks her with its left arm and slashes her away. She then grabs her weapon and dashes towards the monster, impaling the Queen Pike to its chest. She then presses the trigger, sending off the magma energy to it. However, nothing seems to happen.

Strelizia: What?

The monster then releases an energy shockwave from its body, causing her to be send flying backwards. The space beast fires a red beam from its mouth towards Strelizia, causing major damage to the body. It also caused her to send flying backwards again.

Orb: Hiro! Zero Two!

As the ultra gets up, he sees Strelizia no longer active.

Orb: How... How dare you!!!

Said the giant who is now filled with rage. As the ultra stands up, he begins changing his forms as Ryusuke pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman Jack's Fusion Card*** Jack-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Jack!

Jack: HUEAH!

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman Zero's Fusion Card*** Zero-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Zero!

Zero: HYYYAAH!

Ryusuke: Give me something with an edge! ***Presses button***

Orb Ring: Fusion Up!

Light then begins to emit from the two Ultras and merges with Orb.

Orb Ring: Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash!

Then, the rising scene is performed. Orb summons the Orb Slugger Lance and pulls the Gear Lever once and presses the button to perform the Orb Lancer Shoot while aiming at the space beast. The monster tries to attack him back by firing a purple beam from its mouth. By spinning the Orb Slugger Lance at high speeds, Orb blocks the incoming attack and then sends it back at the space beast. It causes the monster to be weaken by its own attack. He then changes his form again as Ryusuke pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Taro's Fusion Card*** Taro-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Taro!

Taro: HWAH!

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Mebius' Fusion Card*** Mebius-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Mebius!

Mebius: SIAA!

Ryusuke: Help me bring the heat! ***Presses button***

Orb Ring: Fusion Up!

Light begins to emit from the two Ultra's and merges with Orb.

Orb Ring: Ultraman Orb Burnmite!

Then, the rising scene is perform. Orb charges up the Stobium Burst by throwing his arms in the air, then brings his hands together at his chest, holding the fireball. Finally, he hurls the fireball at Izmael. Izmael was greatly weaken after that. Orb then charges up the Stobium Dynamite by closing his arms to his head and open it up, unleashing flames from his body and went towards the space beast. A huge explosion happens after he collided with the monster.

Nana: Did he do it?

After the explosion, small lights begins gathering around before it turns into a solid body, revealing Orb. After Izmael was defeated, Orb transforms back to his human form, Ryusuke.

Ryusuke: _Hiro!_ _Zero Two!_

Realizing the two of them, Ryusuke runs towards to where Strelizia is at. He then sees Hiro and Zero Two sitting beside where the damaged Strelizia is.

Ryusuke: Hiro! Zero Two!

Hiro: Ryunai!

Hiro and Zero Two stands up as Ryusuke runs to them and hugs both of them.

Hiro: R-Ryunai?

Ryusuke: I'm sorry... I'm so sorry...

Hiro: Don't worry, we're fine. See?

Ryusuke: Yeah. Sorry, I just...

Goro: Guys!

The three of them then sees the rest of the squad waving at them.

Hiro: Goro! Guys! Are you all okay?

Ichigo: Yeah, we're fine!

As the three of them runs up to them, Ryusuke stops and sees the humanoid klaxosaur on the building, looking at him.

Hiro: You coming?

Ryusuke: Yeah, just a second.

Ryusuke looks back but the humanoid klaxosaur disappears, leaving Ryusuke quentioned.

 **Author's Note**

Man! This is probably the longest chapter I've created! But anyways, sorry if I haven't update my fanfic for half a year. Ugh, there's just too much school work. But either way, I need to study. Hope you guys like my fanfic!


	15. C11-The Great King-Klaxo Beast Awakens!

A saucer appears above the earth's orbit and begins approaching the earth.

???: Is this where he want us to be, Nagus?

Nagus: Yes, Don Nostra. It's here.

Nostra: Ugh, this place looks like a wasteland. Not worth for an invasion.

As the saucer lands on the ground in the night, a floating elevator lands down from the middle, reveal Nostra and his other alien gang members. The three went to a cave, revealing the humanoid klaxosaur sitting on a chair with a table in front and a lamp on the table, waiting for them.

???: Ah, you made it just in time.

Nostra: Of course. I don't want to be late.

???: You got what I want?

Nostra: Of course. Nagus!

The Alien Nackle comes forth as the Alien Mefilas commands him. He puts the briefcase on the table, unlocks and opens it, turns it around, revealing the Ultraman Belial Fusion Card. The humanoid klaxosaur then smirks.

Nostra: You got what we want?

The humanoid klaxosaur snaps his fingers, revealing four small klaxosaurs bring a blue briefcase behind him. He picks up the blue briefcase, unlocks and opens it, turns it around, revealing a purple energy ball inside of it.

Nostra: ***Laughs*** Looks like we have a deal here.

???: It seems we do, Nostra.

The two closes the briefcases and gives each others' briefcases.

Nostra: Well, looks like we're leaving. A deal's a deal.

Nostra and his men leaves the cave and enters the saucer, leaving earth.

???: ***Laughs quietly*** The final piece... is done.

XXXXXXX

It has been a few months since the attack of the space beasts. After the attack, Plantation 13 undergo a series of repairs and rebuilds from the plantation's walls to the city of the adults. During that time, Squad 13's FranXXs are also undergoing a repairment. Later, the squad came back from a mission. They were fighting multiple Moho-class Klaxosaur and one normal Gutenberg-class Klaxosaur. The mission went very well since they got used to fighting big monsters. It was a surprise to Ryusuke's reaction that their performance have improved further than usual.

Zorome: Man, did you see that? We were rocking over those klaxosaurs!

Goro: Yeah. But, I think Hiro and Zero Two did the job the most.

Hiro: What? No! We couldn't done it without you guys.

Ryusuke walks towards them with a pad in his hands.

Ryusuke: You guys really hit it. I'm surprised how you guys doing out there. I'm really proud of all of you. Really.

Zorome: Don't mention it, Ryunai. I, Zorome the Great, has always been the best member of Squad 13.

Goro: ***coughs*** Klaxosaur tail ***coughs***

Zorome: Hey! I know I got trouble there so shut up!

Then, Nana approaches them.

Nana: Kids, we need to talk.

Squad 13: Huh?

Nana: Ryunai, if you don't mind.

Ryusuke: Oh, sure. Go ahead.

Nana: Thanks. ***clears up throat*** Tommorow, all of you are to dress in your formal attire and gather in front of the boarding house at 0900 hours. Got that?

Futoshi: Formal?

Ichigo: What's happening?

Nana: Papa values what you've achieved in battle so far very highly. As such, though there is very little precedent, all of you are going to meet Magoru.

Miku: Eh?!

Futoshi: Y-You mean one of the great FranXX pilots?!

Zorome: Are you serious?!

Ichigo: Who's that?

Zorome: What?! You don't know him, Ichigo?

Ichigo: No.

Miku: Do you remember when we talked about the guy who fought over 8 Gutenberg-class Klaxosaurs at once?

Ichigo: Yes.

Miku: That's him!

Ichigo: What?! Really?!

Nana: Yes. ***turns to Hiro and Zero Two*** I'll arrange for the two of you to undergo tests while we're there.

Zero Two: I hate those tests. I always feel lousy after I take them. ***forces a smile*** Besides, I'm in a great shape right now. So, I'll pass on the tests for awhile.

Zero Two leaves the docking bay before Nana turns to Hiro.

Hiro: I think I'll pass as well. I've been doing fine without them.

Nana sighed.

Ryusuke: _Guess they got tested on so many times that they got bored about it. Just like me and Natasha._

 **Later in the night**

 **Zero Two's Dream**

Zero Two finds herself outside the plantation in the middle of the night.

Zero Two: _Wait, it's happening again._

Then, she sees two large creatures fighting each other. She suspected it's the fight between a giant of light and a klaxosaur that she dreamed years ago. As the klaxosaur shrugs off the giant, it then shoots out its energy bullet towards the giant. A big explosion happens which was also coming towards Zero Two.

Zero Two: Ah! ***screams***

After the explosion, Zero Two wakes up from the dream, shocking as she puts her hand to her chest.

Zero Two: _It still feels real. Why's that_ _?_

Ichigo: Zero... Two?

She then turns to Ichigo which is next to her as Ichigo rubs her eyes.

Ichigo: What's wrong? You have a bad dream?

Zero Two: Well... uhh... yeah. I did.

Ichigo: What is it about?

Zero Two: It's... nothing. Let's just go back to sleep. I'm tired.

She then lays back on the bed after pulling her blanket. Ichigo looks at her with a confused face.

 **Later in the morning**

Breakfast is scheduled just as usual. As the squad are eating their food, Hiro looks at Zero Two which is at the girl's dining table. Zero Two is usually a bit playful when comes to eating her food. But, this is probably another time she's quiet.

Hiro: _Something's bothering her. But, what is it?_

After that, the squad goes upstairs and change to their formal attire. Then, they gather in the entrance hall.

Goro: We haven't worn these since the welcoming ceremony.

Ichigo: Zorome, you're really owning that look today. You look pretty mature.

Zorome: Right?

Futoshi: He spent all morning checking himself out in the mirror.

Mitsuru: I don't know why you don't get bored of that.

Zorome: Say what?

Kokoro: But you do look better than usual.

Zorome: Right? Right?

Miku: Don't flatter him, Kokoro. With boys, it goes straight to their heads.

Zorome: Shut it!

Then, Ryusuke and Zero Two came in the entrance hall while wearing their white military cap with a matching overcoat.

Miku: Whoa!

Futoshi: That looks cool!

Ryusuke: What we're wearing? Oh, it's nothing.

Goro: You two actually look good in those!

Zorome: What the heck? I'm jealous! Those coats makes you guys look like superiors or something!

Ryusuke: _And here I thought they wouldn't care about it._

Nana and Hachi then enters the atrium.

Nana: Good morning. Is everyone here?

Ryusuke: Yes. Everyone's here.

Hachi: Good. Follow us.

After bypass the security barriers, they walk into an elevator which led to the city. The squad we're amazed how the city got improved of its architectures than the last time they entered.

Zorome: No way! It looks better than last time!

Goro: Yeah. Some of the buildings have different shapes now.

Then, they entered a building that looks like a skyscraper with a unique design to it. After passing through the main hall, they went into the elevator and goes to the highest floor of the building. They then gather outside the meeting room.

Assistance: Please wait here while I get my boss.

Nana: Alright.

Ichigo: Boss?

Goro: Who knows. Maybe he likes them to call him boss at some point.

 **Meanwhile**

Assistance: Sir, they're here.

Magoru: Good. Let them in.

Assistance: Yes, sir.

After that, the squad comes in the meeting room.

Magoru: Ah! You all came. Please, sit down.

Zorome: _Oh my god! I can't believe it! It's him! I'm gonna explode!_

The group then sits down on each of the chairs at a long table.

Magoru: This is a truly great honor. I hope you consider this day a source of pride for a long time, live up to this honor bestowed upon you, and make even further contributions to this plantation. ***faces Ichigo*** Are you the team leader?

Ichigo: ***stands up*** Yes! I'm Code 015!

Magoru: I have to say, you have achieved great things. It shows that you're am excellent leader, just like my leader.

Ichigo: Thank you very much! But I couldn't have done it alone! Everyone in the squad contributed!

Magoru: That's right. Even my leader couldn't done it alone. Keep it up.

Ichigo: I will! ***sits down***

Magoru: ***faces Zero Two*** Plantation 13 is honored that a former Nine like yourself has joined us. ***faces Hiro*** And you've done well to live up to all the expectations placed upon you. You really do possess great abilities to pilot a FranXX.

Hiro: Th-Thank you very much.

Magoru: ***faces Ryusuke*** So you're the captain of this team?

Ryusuke: Yes. I'm Code 024.

Magoru: We are honored that a former Nine like yourself is able to manage a good team. Please continue the good work.

Ryusuke: Thank you very much.

Magoru: Now, I hereby- Huh?

The squad were confused why he stops talking.

Ryusuke: _What's wrong?_

Magoru: Say, there were no alarms sounding, right?

Goro: Alarm sounding?

Ryusuke: _Alarm sounding_ _? What is he talking about?_

Ryusuke then notice his eyes are looking at something behind them.

Ryusuke: _It can't be, there is something outside the window behind us?_

They all look back at the window and sees a giant face of a woman looking at them.

Zorome: What the?!

Miku: A giant woman?!

Nana: How is it in the city?!

???: Hero of light...

Ryusuke: Princess... Tamayura?

Hachi: Everyone, evacuate!

Everyone in the room, except Ryusuke, begins running out of the room.

Ichigo: What is he doing?

Goro: Let's just get out first!

After they left, Ryusuke and Tamayura are the only ones there.

Tamayura: Hero of light... There's a grave calamity approaching.

Ryusuke: A grave calamity?

Tamayura then dissappears in thin air, leaving Ryusuke questioned.

 **The next day**

Zorome: You remember that giant woman from yesterday?

Futoshi: Yeah! I was surprised when I saw her!

Goro: We all did. Even Magoru.

Zorome: Say, is she a klaxosaur?

Mitsuru: No. How can she be a klaxosaur if she dissappears like that?

Goro: Maybe she's a ghost.

Miku: A ghost?! That's scary! I don't know ghost can be that big!

Ikuno: Maybe a spirit?

Ichigo: Who knows? She looks like she's not from this place.

Mitsuru: That reminds me... remember when we go to the old city that day?

Goro: Yes?

Mitsuru: I was exploring through the woods and found a graveyard.

Zorome: A graveyard?!

Mitsuru: ***nods** ***** There's a grave that's bigger than the others and it says "Princess Tamayura".

Goro: Princess...

Ichigo: Tamayura?

Mitsuru: Yes. I went to a shrine that's near the graveyard and I saw a picture of a woman. It's the same woman that we saw yesterday.

Futoshi: Oh my god! What do you think she's here for?!

Zorome: M-Maybe she's angry we disturbed her place?

Mitsuru: Calm down. I'm sure that's not the reason.

Zorome: How can you be so sure?! What? She talked to you saying "I'm nOt gOiNg tO aTtAcK All oF yOu."?

Mitsuru: That's not the point!

Meanwhile in the background of the outside, Ryusuke is laying on the grass looking through the dome, up the sky.

Ryusuke: A grave calamity... What is she talking about? Who's doing it? It can't be... it's- ***something hits his mind*** him?!

Ryusuke gets up, realizing the humanoid klaxosaur he knew.

Ryusuke: Wait... is he planning something?

Ryusuke remembers that the King-Klaxo Beasts are basically the elements of the Great King-Klaxo Beast. When the seals on the six King-Klaxo Beast are broken, it means the Great King-Klaxo Beast will appear. Ryusuke knew about the legend of the Great King-Klaxo Beast since it was the beast that kidnapped Princess Tamayura due to her psychic powers. Because of this, he runs and exits the Mistilteinn.

 **Meanwhile**

The humanoid klaxosaur appears at the wasteland, moving to a specific point of the area. He then stops walking.

???: This is it. This is where it is. Now, time to start the chaos. ***laughs quietly***

The humanoid klaxosaur then pulls out the Klaxo Ring. But as he does, Tamayura appears behind him.

Tamayura: You can't! Stop this, please!

???: Too late, princess.

Tamayura: No!

He pulls out the six King-Klaxo Beast Fusion Cards.

???: Awaken, you who are supreme among King-Klaxo Beasts...

He raises the Klaxo Ring then put all of them into the device, which flies around for a moment before summoning a blue egg afterwards. A light can be seen on the egg, which assumes to be the seal. The humanoid klaxosaur pulls out the Ultraman Belial Fusion Card and puts into Klaxo Ring, which causes it to fly to and break the seal. After that, the egg hatches, revealing a terrifying looking klaxosaur that's within the egg as the klaxosaur rises.

???: Look! It's the Great King-Klaxo Beast that has ruled the world before, Klaxo-Orochi!

The klaxosaur then lets out a terrifying roar whilst its body is releasing a shockwave of energy.

 **Meanwhile in the control room**

Analyst 1: There's a Super-class Klaxosaur appeared 500 km away from the plantation!

Hachi: A Super-class?

Analyst 2: Klaxosaur is now approaching the plantation.

Nana: This is bad, we need the children to be ready, fast!

Meanwhile, Ryusuke was at the walkway outside the plantation where he saw the Great King-Klaxo Beast has appeared.

Ryusuke: That guy...

Ryusuke then runs to the restroom and pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman's Fusion Card*** Ultraman-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman!

Ultraman: SHAU!

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman Tiga's Fusion Card*** Tiga-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Tiga!

Tiga: TAEH!

Ryusuke: I'm borrowing the power of your lights! ***Presses button***

Orb Ring: Fusion Up!

Light then begins to emit from the two Ultras and merges with Orb.

Orb Ring: Ultraman Orb Specium Zeperion!

Then, the rising scene is performed. Orb appears from the sky and lands on the ground, creating energy shockwaves around him.

Nana: Orb!

Then, the squad comes in to the control room.

Ichigo: What is it?

Hachi: You guys...

Goro: What's happening?

Nana: Just in time, there's a Super-class Klaxosaur just appeared a fee minutes ago.

Ichigo: A Super-class?

Nana: Look at the monitor.

The monitor shows Orb and Klaxo-Orochi, ready to fight. Orb stands up and charges at the beast. The klaxosaur uses the Klaxo Thunderclap, a powerful lightning ray from its mouth, towards Orb, which sends him off flying backwards. It then continuously assault the ultra. The beast then charges at him. Orb performs the Sperion Ray's charge up where he raises his right arm upward and his left arm to the left side. A stick of energy is conjured forming a plus shape with an orb around it. He then fires it in a plus sign, with his right arm vertical and his left arm horizontal. However, due to the klaxosaur's durability, its body is able to withstand the beam, thus deflecting it off. Klaxo-Orochi breaks off his beam attack and grabs him by the neck. The klaxosaur lifts him up effortlessly and then tosses him away. The beast then uses its tail and wraps it around him and electrocutes him. Because of this, Orb changes his form as Ryusuke pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman Jack's Fusion Card*** Jack-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Jack!

Jack: HUEAH!

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman Zero's Fusion Card*** Zero-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Zero!

Zero: HYYYAAH!

Ryusuke: Give me something with an edge! ***Presses button***

Orb Ring: Fusion Up!

Light then begins to emit from the two Ultras and merges with Orb.

Orb Ring: Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash!

Then, the rising scene is performed. Orb immediately summons the Orb Slugger Lance and uses the Orb Lancer Shoot against its back, causing the klaxosaur to deter before turning around.

Orb: I cut down darkness faster than the speed of light!

Orb slashes at the beast four times which the beast dodges. It then pulls him over and assaults the ultra until it knocks his weapon away. Orb grabs the head and kicks it and does a spin kick to the head again. Orb does a spin kick again, only to get blocked off, causing him to fall on his knee and gets kicked off by the beast. Orb grabs the Orb Slugger Lance back and pulls the Gear Level thrice amd presses the button, peforming the Trident Slash. However, even with this, its still no match against the beast's durability. The klaxosaur grabs his weapon and pulls him over to its spikes on its body, injuring the ultra. It then tosses his weapon away.

Zorome: That thing is insane!

Futoshi: Not even Orb's attacks are working!

Orb's color timer begins flashing due to his injuries. Orb changes his form again as Ryusuke pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Taro's Fusion Card*** Taro-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Taro!

Taro: HWAH!

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Mebius' Fusion Card*** Mebius-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Mebius!

Mebius: SIAA!

Ryusuke: Help me bring the heat! ***Presses button***

Orb Ring: Fusion Up!

Light begins to emit from the two Ultra's and merges with Orb.

Orb Ring: Ultraman Orb Burnmite!

Then, the rising scene is performed. Orb then charges up the Stobium Dynamite by closing his arms to his head and open it up, unleashing flames from his body and went towards the klaxosaur. A big explosion happens after coming into physical contact.

Kokoro: He did it?

After the explosion, the klaxosaur's body is seem burned by the attack. Yellow particles begins gathering around before fusing into a physical body, revealing Orb. Orb falls onto his knee due to almost using up all of his energy as his color timer flashes faster. Thought it was defeated, a loud roar can be heard from the burned klaxosaur as blue energy can be seen flowing through on the body before breaking the shell off as the klaxosaur uses its Self Healing powers.

Goro: No way...

Orb weakly stands up and tries to fight again. But the klaxosaur uses the Klaxo Thunderclap against the ultra. Orb tries defend himself by using an energy barrier. However, the lightning ray destroys it and the klaxosaur continuosly assaults the ultra until the ultra was forced to transform back to his human form due to his injuries and lack of energy as the color timer flashes even faster. Ryusuke then loses his consciousness.

Hiro: Orb's... gone down.

Ichigo: We gotta go!

Zero Two: But where's Ryunai?

Then, Zero Two runs out of the control room.

Hiro: Zero Two!

Meanwhile, the humanoid klaxosaur appears near Ryusuke.

???: Hmph. Now you can see how powerful we are. ***laughs hysterically***

Zero Two: Ryunai!

???: Huh? She's here? Well, time to go. See you later, Ryusuke.

The humanoid klaxosaur then disappears. Zero Two wanders around to find Ryusuke around the debris of rocks until she finds him lying on the ground.

Zero Two: Ryunai!

She runs to him and puts his head on her lap.

Zero Two: Ryunai, are you okay?!

Ryusuke then open his eyes slightly. However, he sees Zero Two as Natasha for some reasons, causing him to believe it was Natasha.

Ryusuke: Na... ta... sha...

Zero Two: Huh?

Ryusuke then holds her hand tightly.

Ryusuke: Natasha... please... don't... leave me...

Zero Two: Ryunai, what are you talking about?

Ryusuke then went unconscious again. The klaxosaur then continues to approach the plantation, raging. As it let out a loud roar at the end.


	16. Chapter 12 - Light and Darkness

Recapping the events of the previous chapter, Orb failed to defeat the Great King-Klaxo Beast, Klaxo-Orochi. Thus, the klaxosaur continues its rampage towards Plantation 13.

Nana: What are we going to do?

Hachi: I don't even know.

Ichigo: We'll stop it!

Dr. FranXX: Don't.

Everyone was surprised by the doctor's sudden appearance.

Nana: Professor?

Dr. FranXX: Don't stop it yet. Not now.

Goro: But, professor!

Dr. FranXX then walks to the control panel is turns on the coms.

Dr. FranXX: O'Neil, are you there yet?

O'Neil: Yes, doc.

Dr. FranXX: Good. Assemble the Tranquilizer Rifle.

O'Neil: Understood.

O'Neil is found at the walkway outside the plantation, where he has a good shot on the klaxosaur. He puts down the bag that carries the weapon on the floor and opens it using the zipper, revealing the rifle. After assembling the rifle, the weapon was ready to go.

O'Neil: Weapon assembly complete. Proceeding to tranquilize target.

He places the weapon on the railing and looks through the scope, aiming at the klaxosaur.

Dr. FranXX: Make sure to aim behind one of its legs. That's the only place where its not covered by its armor.

O'Neil: Understood.

The klaxosaur turns to the left, revealing the behind of its right leg. O'Neil then aim towards it. He then taps on the trigger, ready to shoot.

O'Neil: Firing in 3... 2... 1... ***pulls the trigger***

As the weapon is fired, a dart-like bullet comes out of the barrel, shooting towards behind the klaxosaur's right leg. On hit, Klaxo-Orochi felt the bullet, which made it enraged for a moment, as the klaxosaur is coming towards the plantation. Its movements becomes slower as each second passes on. Until then, the klaxosaur stops for a moment and then collapses before it fell asleep.

O'Neil: Target tranquilized.

Dr. FranXX: Good. Head back into the base.

O'Neil: Roger.

O'Neil puts the weapon back into the bag after disassembling it and closes the zipper. He then brings the bag on his back and goes to the door, leading inside of the plantation.

???: Hmph, they're smart. But, that tranquilizer won't last long. In one hour and thirty minutes, Klaxo-Orochi will rise up again and destroy all of you.

Dr. FranXX: Computer, begin a biological scan on the klaxosaur.

 _Scanning._ _.._

Goro: Professor, why did want to tranquilize it?

Dr. FranXX: Because we have to come up with something before this thing even destroys us.

 _Scan complete._

Dr. FranXX: Good. I want you all to standby before that thing wakes up. I have a whole lot of work to do.

He then exits the control room, making everyone confused.

XXXXXXX

 **Ryusuke's Short Dream**

Ryusuke dreams about his past lover, Natasha, as it shows her worried face.

Ryusuke: _Natasha..._

As it comes closer to her eyes, his vision went dark.

 **End of the Dream**

Ryusuke slowly open his eyes, looking towards Zero Two, who is beside him.

Zero Two: Thank goodness!

Ryusuke: Zero Two?

Ryusuke wakes up, finding himself in a hospital bed.

Ryusuke: How... did I get here?

Zero Two: I brought you here 30 minutes ago.

Ryusuke: Oh, I see.

Zero Two: Hey, who's Natasha?

Ryusuke was then surprised of how she knew the name of his past lover.

Ryusuke: How do you know that name?

Zero Two: You were saying it while you're unconscious. She must be important to you, huh?

A silence plays through the room until Ryusuke speaks up.

Ryusuke: Yeah, she was. I couldn't save her. She saved me, and I...

Zero Two: It's okay, you don't have to tell me. Seriously, I'm sorry. It's none of my business.

Ryusuke: No! It's... alright.

Zero Two: Okay...

Then, the squad came into the room.

Ichigo: Ryunai!

Hiro: You're awake!

Ryusuke: Guys?

Kokoro: We're so glad you're okay.

Futoshi: In case if you're hungry, I sneak some food in! Want some?

Ryusuke: N-No, thank you. Futoshi.

Futoshi: Aww...

Then, Ryusuke rethoughts of his memories.

Ryusuke: _Wait... did I forget something?_ _Klaxo-Orochi!_ Wait! What about-

Nana: Don't worry.

Everyone was surprised when Nana and Hachi came in without telling.

Hachi: The klaxosaur has been tranquilized.

Ryusuke: Tranquilized? When?

Nana: Thirty minutes ago. Dr. FranXX informed one of the soldiers to tranquilize the klaxosaur.

Hachi: So we're safe, for now.

Nana: It might last an hour for now. That's why we're having the children ready.

Ryusuke: Huh?

Hachi: Ultraman Orb lost the battle.

Nana: His powers couldn't get a single scratch on the klaxosaur. So, it's best for the children to fight.

Ryusuke: Wait, what?!

Hearing that makes Ryusuke tensed up. Ichigo tries to calm him down.

Ichigo: It's okay, Ryunai. The professor already went into an analysis of the klaxosaur.

Ryusuke: Analysis? I knew it...

Goro: He should be able to find the weakness by then.

Hiro: Ryunai, you can trust us.

Ryusuke takes a moment before accepting them.

Ryusuke: Alright. I trust you guys.

Zorome: Alright!

Nana then see the digital clock as five minutes has passed.

Nana: Alright, everyone. It's time to suit up.

Hachi: Everyone, move out!

Squad 13: Roger!

As the squad leaves the room along with Nana and Hachi, Zero Two looks at Ryusuke.

Ryusuke: You don't have to worry about me.

Zero Two: Just lay down. And stay that way, okay?!

After pulling up the blanket for him, she then leaves the room. Ryusuke then wakes up from the bed, put on his uniform and leaves the room.

* * *

Dr. FranXX: Unbelievable!

Dr. Ozora: I didn't know they had cores like this!

Dr. FranXX: It's power levels are very high. Just what I suspected.

Nana and Hachi then comes in the lab.

Nana: So, any news?

Dr. FranXX: Apparently, we're still analyzing it.

Dr. Ozora: But, there's something that surprised us. Take a look.

The monitor then shows Klaxo-Orochi's core which shows high energy levels that are not normally seen.

Nana: Eh?!

Hachi: No way! It's been long we've seen this kind of core, since the Klaxion Attack.

Dr. Ozora: It's possibly another one. I assume what you all and Orb defeated last time was the queen. This is the king.

Dr. FranXX: So it's definitely her father now...

They then heard Dr. FranXX mumbling, which they were confused about it.

Dr. Ozora: Pardon?

Dr. FranXX: Oh, nothing. Well, we only got fifteen minutes left before the klaxosaur wakes up. Prepare the children.

Nana: They're on their way.

Dr. FranXX: Good. They won't get into battle unless the analysis is finished. Understand?

Hachi: Understood.

* * *

Ryusuke runs through the hallway when suddenly, he hears a familiar voice.

???: Thinking about a rematch, huh?

Ryusuke then turns around.

Ryusuke: What is the meaning of this?

???: The meaning of this? Well, y'know. It's quite simple.

Ryusuke: What?

???: You know, Ryusuke. I think that you should admit defeat right now.

Ryusuke: What?

???: Why? Would it kill you to admit defeat and applaud our victory?

Ryusuke rethinks of his thoughts. This isn't about fame, it's about saving lives. That's all what he's been fighting for. It is like he is facing an enemy who is only fighting him just to get fame. An enemy that only looks for trouble.

Ryusuke: You've gotta be joking!

???: Hmph, I guess that's the howl of a whipped dog.

The humanoid klaxosaur walked away. Having Ryusuke coming after him, he disappears in thin air. Ryusuke was confused on why the humanoid klaxosaur is targeting on him.

* * *

29 minutes has passed, and Ryusuke goes to where he was defeated moments ago. He looked around for a second, and focus on the klaxosaur miles away from him.

Ryusuke: _This time, I'll defeat you for sure._

He tries to take out his Orb Ring, but someone interrupts him.

???: Don't.

Ryusuke: Eh? Princess Tamayura?

Tamayura: Not yet. You current powers won't do a thing against.

Ryusuke: Not unless I try again.

She then grabs his left arm.

Tamayura: Please, don't do it. Not yet. If you do it now, it'll end up like just now.

Ryusuke: Then, what should I do?

She then pulls out the Zoffy Fusion Card and gives it to him.

Ryusuke: Zoffy-san? So he's the one who protected us.

Tamayura: There's another.

She then pulls out the Ultraman Belial Fusion Card that was used by the humanoid klaxosaur to destroy the seal.

Ryusuke: This is... Belial.

Tamayura: Where there's light, there will always be darkness. But that power is too great. Excessive power can bring about calamity.

Ryusuke nods. He then pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryusuke: ***pulls out Zoffy** **'s Fusion Card*** Zoffy-san!

Orb Ring: ***scans card*** Zoffy!

Zoffy: HUEA!

Ryusuke: ***pulls out Belial's Fusion Card*** Belial-san!

Ryusuke tries to put the card into the Orb Ring, but the device denies it. Thus, creating a shockwave that causes Ryusuke to be sent flying backwards.

Ryusuke: Belial-san... Please, help me!

Ryusuke tries to put it again, but the results were the same.

Tamayura: This power is our final hope.

Ryusuke: I-I'm begging you, Belial-san!

Then, they were interrupt by the sound of the klaxosaur waking up from the dose.

Nana: It's has woken up!

The klaxosaur then faces where Ryusuke and Tamayura are currently holding in.

Tamayura: Ten! Gen! Sowa! Ya! Furube yura-yura!

An energy barrier is then created to protect Ryusuke and her from the klaxosaur.

Tamayura: Ten! Gen! Sowa! Ya! Furube yura-yura!

Ryusuke: Princess Tamayura!

Tamayura: Ryusuke! Hurry and use the card! You must master its power!

Ryusuke hesitated and decided to put the card in again. But, the Orb Ring still denies it and blasted him off. The klaxosaur then used its Klaxo Thunderclap to break the barrier.

Tamayura: Ten! Gen! Sowa! Ya! Furube yura-yura!

The klaxosaur puts more power to its beam, creating a more powerful variation of the Klaxo Thunderclap.

???: Hmph. You're done for, princess.

As the barrier cracks, Tamayura looks back and says something to Ryusuke. The barrier breaks and the beam hits her and blasted Ryusuke away. He gets up and looks at the area where she was blasted. But, there were no sign of her. As there are only flames on the ground.

Ryusuke: Tamayura...

Ryusuke turn his head down, cracking his knuckles. He then let out a vicious roar that had his anger on the klaxosaur in it. He then puts the card into the Orb Ring, which the device finally accepts it.

Orb Ring: ***scans card*** Ultraman Belial!

The manifestation of Belial then breaks out from the prison light by tearing it apart.

Ryusuke: ***presses** **button***

Orb Ring: Fusion Up!

Light begins to emit from the two Ultra's and merges with Orb.

Orb Ring: Ultraman Orb Thunder Breastar!

Then, the rising scene is performed.

Orb appears from the sky and lands on the ground, causing a shockwave. The giant slowly open up his hands, making a cracking noise. Red energy is seen flowing through the color timer and his red eyes that looked like a FranXX that went into Stampede Mode. The red markings on his body then glows brightly. The klaxosaur let out a roar towards him, but the giant lets out a more terrifying roar towards the klaxosaur, causing the klaxosaur to deter.

Nana: Is that...

Hachi: Orb's new form? It looks like a FranXX in Stampede Mode.

Dr. FranXX: So this is like Orb's berserker form.

Ichigo: It's terrifying...

Dr. Ozora: Ryusuke...

Orb then charges at the beast and punches its hide, causing the klaxosaur to be sent flying backwards while damaging it in the process.

???: He... actually used a dark-natured card.

Orb grabs the head, pushes it off and kicks it two times. He then punches it off. The klaxosaur tries to fight back by using its arms, only to get block off by the giant as the ultra punches it again and kicks it off. The giant then pulls the ground off, creating a giant rock. He then throws it to the klaxosaur, causing the rock to be destroyed while damaging the beast in the process.

Nana: He seems awfully vicious.

Zorome: Kind of scary...

The klaxosaur tries using its tail to attack the ultra, only to get grabbed by and swings it around, throwing it off the distance. Orb runs after and grabs the tail again. He then use the Zedcium Light Ring by forming a red buzzsaw-like disc from his right hand and slices the tail off. He then use the tail to attack the klaxosaur by whipping it toto its head. The klaxosaur tries using its Klaxo Thunderclap against the giant. The giant throws the tail away and deflects the beam due to his durability. Orb breaks it off, grabs the neck and uses his enhanced strength to lift the klaxosaur up effortlessly. He then throws the beast off the distances.

???: Why, Ryusuke?! What is it with you?! Can't you let us win just once, you bastard!

Orb then charges up the Zedcium Ray by putting his hands together, creating a circle in blue and red electricity in front of him and fires the beam in a plus shape like how he does with the Sperion Ray. The beam hits Klaxo-Orochi, pushing it away for a moment before exploding, killing it in the process. The humanoid klaxosaur then freaks out in rage. The ultra then flies off to the sky.

Goro: That was... insane...

Ikuno: I guess Orb's gone mad about his defeat, isn't it?

Zero Two: No, I don't think so. I think it's more than that.

Hiro: More than that?

Zero Two: Yes. I don't know what is it exactly, but... there has to be something.

Nana: Well, at least the klaxosaur has been defeated. That's all. Now, everyone! You can go back changing into your parasite uniforms again!

Squad 13: Okay!

* * *

Ryusuke walks through the debris of the battlefield, heading towards the plantation. While walking, he encountered the humanoid klaxosaur again, sitting on a debris.

Ryusuke: Are you here to laugh at me?

...

???: You were really cool, you know. Seeing you destroy everything like that... It was downright enchanting. ***stands up*** I'm going to admit I've lost gracefully. It was fun, wasn't it? Obtaining incredible power, and using it to wreck everything.

Ryusuke: I never li-

???: Quit acting like a good guy! You and I are not so different after all. Enjoy it! ***laughs hysterically***

The humanoid klaxosaur then walks away, disappearing.

* * *

Zero Two walks through the hallway heading to the medical centre.

Zero Two: _I wonder if Ryunai's fine now._

Ryusuke then appears in the hallway at the opposite of Zero Two.

Zero Two: Eh? Ryunai? You're not in bed anymore?

Ryusuke: Yeah. They said I'm fine now. So, I can leave.

Zero Two: I see. That's good! Oh yeah! About Ultraman Orb...

Ryusuke: I know. I've heard.

Zero Two: Oh, I see. Well, let's head back, shall we?

Ryusuke: Sure.

The two then walks away.

 **Author's Note**

Yes! We'll finally get to the part of episode 12 of Darling in the FranXX. I hope you guys like my fanfic!


	17. Chapter 13 - The Garden

Miku: Hey, where is it? I don't see it at all.

Ikuno: Did you spot it?

Goro: I definitely did.

They look again for a moment until Futoshi point it out.

Futoshi: I see it! Over there!

Ichigo: Goro was right. That's...

Hiro: Yeah. The Garden.

XXXXXXX

Parasite Development Facility: Garden

Ryusuke: _This is the place known as Garden, where we grew up. It's a parasite development facility where hundreds upon hundreds of children live._

Nursery 3: Laboratory

Ryusuke: _Then there's this research hub that towers over the garden and looks down upon it._ _We called it the Lab._

Miku: I saw the Lab every day from afar, but I'd never gone inside before.

Kokoro: Very, very few children actually got to come here, right?

Futoshi: I think Hiro came here a few times.

Hiro: Yeah. I was a designated special research subject back then.

Zorome: Peh. Damn teacher's pet.

Futoshi: And Mitsuru, too, I guess.

Hiro: What? Mitsuru, too?

Mitsuru: Yeah. I was.

Nana: Listen up. The reason we're here is to run tests on you all. I'm sorry to say that this won't be a homecoming. You are hereby restricted from entering the Garden. But, Ryunai can escort you guys there. So, you have to have him with you all.

Ichigo: Tests?

Goro: What tests would need us to come here, of all places?

Hiro: I'm pretty sure we're just tagging along.

Goro and Ichigo: Eh?

Hachi: Code 002, you in particular will undergo thorough testing.

Zero Two: Well, I can't be bothered.

Nana: This is an order. We can't put it off any longer.

Ryusuke: Don't worry, Zero Two. You can be with me in the meantime.

Zero Two: Okay.

Then, they heard someone calling them.

???: Oh, hey! If it isn't Nine Iota.

Zero Two: _Him? Why is he here? Oh please, just take your trouble somewhere else, idiot._

She then notice the man approaching them.

Zero Two: _Eh? Who's that? I've never seen him before._

???: Relax your emotion a bit, Alpha. I know you're excited to see her. But like they say, you gotta slow down a bit. Isn't it? Nine Lambda.

Hearing that name from a member he knew from a former team he used be in made him feel a bit tensed up. Zero Two notice his face shows hesitation.

Ryusuke: Stop calling me by that name, Tau.

The group then approaches them.

Tau: Fancy running into you guys here. What a coincidence. ***stops by*** Or not.

Alpha: You guys are here for maintenance, too, right? Or it's just Nine Iota?

Zero Two: What are you doing you here, huh? Picking some dirt up? Y'know, I don't want to find some trouble with you. So, get lost.

Alpha: Glad to see you haven't changed.

Zero Two: Tch.

Kokoro: Who's that?

Miku: Beats me. But he's kinda hot.

Zorome: H-Hey hey, now. He can't be THAT hot, right?

Miku: Looks like someone's jealous~

Zorome: S-Shut up!

Nana: These are the 9's, a special forces unit APE directly controls.

Tau: Pleased to meet you all. I'm Nine Tau, the captain of the 9's.

Alpha: You guys are in the same squad as Iota, right? Please escort her to you-know-where safe and sound.

What Alpha said made their minds clicked.

Ichigo: "You-know-where"?

Tau: Surely you know where all the plantations on this continent are currently headed.

The squad were still confused about the "You-know-where" means.

Nana: I'll fill you in later.

Ichigo: Okay.

Tau: Anyway... I'm relieved to see Lambda and Iota are fitting in with you guys.

Hiro: Lambda and Iota? You mean Ryunai and Zero Two?

Alpha: Ah, it's you. That's right. He and she used to be one of us Nines. But for Captain Tau, he and Lambda were both teammates before us.

Tau: Yes. I used to work with Lambda before he joined your squad many years ago.

Hiro: _Now that I think of it, didn't Ryunai mentioned he used to be one of the Nines along with Zero Two during the time we were talking about the FranXXs?_

 **Flashback**

Ryusuke: It's the squad I used to join before. Same goes to Zero Two.

 **End of** **Flashback**

Hiro: Is that... so?

Alpha: I thought Iota would be too much for an ordinary squad to handle, so I was surprised. How did you manage to tame her?

Hiro: "Tame"?

Zero Two: _This idiot... he's talking like I'm an animal... I would bash your head right now if you keep saying that_ _._

Ichigo: Zero Two is one of us.

Alpha: Wow, she must've taken a real liking to you. Never thought she'd play buddy-buddy with humans.

Ichigo: I see the "special forces" haven't been taught basic etiquette. I fully realize now that I'd much rather fight with Zero Two than you guys.

Zero Two: ***** **blushes***

Tau: Then, what about Lambda?

Ichigo: Ryunai, you meant? He's a good captain. I'd take orders from him rather than you.

Tau: ***laughs*** I see, I see. You're a bit different from the parasites in other squads, huh? That's the same thing the previous members of your squad said. I'm surprised.

Miku: _Previous members? Wait, could it be? The picture I saw in the room?_

Alpha: So that's why Iota's with you.

Alpha then approaches Ichigo, grabs her hand and kissed it, which made Ichigo blush as her face turns red.

Ichigo: Wha...

Goro: Hey!

Nana: It's time to go, kids.

The squad then walks away.

Alpha: I've developed an interest in you guys, too. I'd love to be part of your squad sometime.

Ichigo: Sadly, we only have space in the attic. It wouldn't befit elites like you. But if that's okay, you're welcome any time.

Alpha: Hmm... So proud and dignified...

* * *

The squad are seen taking the test as seen from outside the laboratory. Hiro finishes his first. So, he waited outside the laboratory.

 **Flashback**

Hiro and Zero Two walks into the library, finding Ryusuke. They then found him sitting on the table. It was dark. However, there is a bit of light that can shine the room but dimly. She then walks over to him.

Hiro: Ryunai?

Ryusuke: Oh, it's you guys.

Zero Two: ***sits down*** What's wrong?

Hiro: ***sits down next to her*** Did something happen recently?

...

Zero Two: Look, instead of bearing it all yourself, why not talk to us?

...

Ryusuke: It's... okay... There's nothing you guys have to do about.

They then were confused on why Ryusuke didn't want to talk about it.

 **End of the Flashback**

Goro finished his test, so he went outside the laboratory and sit next to Hiro.

Goro: You're right. They only ran the simplest of test on us.

...

Hiro: I'm thinking of going to the Garden after this.

Goro: What? What are you gonna do there.

Hiro: I want to let Naomi know I found a partner.

* * *

As the tests are finished, the squad walks through the hallway of the Garden. While walking, Kokoro accidentally bumps Futoshi.

Kokoro: Ah! Sorry, Futoshi.

Futoshi: ***chuckles*** It's fine.

They then stop in one of the rooms where the children are in.

Ryusuke: Remember your times in there?

Hiro: Yeah. Occasionally, you always meet me when you had time to. Right, Zero Two?

Zero Two: Yeah, darling.

 **Flashback**

A young Hiro, Zero Two, Goro, Ichigo and Mitsuru were playing with each other most of the time. Then, the little brother's older brother came in.

Ryusuke: Yo, Hiro!

Hiro: Ah! Big brother!

The little brother runs up to him and hugs his legs.

Ryusuke: ***chuckles*** Miss me? ***picks him up***

Hiro: ***nods***

Ryusuke: So, how's your friends?

Hiro: They're fine. Let me introduce you to them.

Ryusuke: Okay. ***puts him down***

Hiro: ***points to Zero Two*** This is Zero Two, ***points to Goro*** Goro, ***points to Ichigo*** Ichigo, ***points to Mitsuru*** and Mitsuru.

All of them: Nice to meet you.

Ryusuke: ***chuckles*** Nice to meet you all too. I'm Code 024, my name's Ryunai. Hiro's older brother.

Ichigo: Ah! You look just like him!

Ryusuke: Yeah, me and Hiro are twins in different age.

They then give an amazed look on their face.

Nana: Ryunai! It's time to go.

Ryusuke: Okay! Be there in a sec! Sorry, gotta go. Got some work to do. You be a good boy there okay, Hiro?

Hiro: Okay!

He then walks away while waving his hand to them as they're waving their hands to him.

Hiro: Bye, big brother!

Zero Two: Bye!

 **End of the Flashback**

Hiro: I missed those times.

Ryusuke: Yeah, me too.

 **Later**

Goro: It hasn't even been six months since we left this place, right? Yet it feels like the distant past.

Hiro sweeps off a bit of the dust on a table. They were then called by Ikuno behind their backs.

Ikuno: Come with me.

 **Meanwhile**

They all look in a shock when they look into a room. They can see children with emotionless expressions on their face at a small table for each, typing something on the console in front of them with helmets that has cables attached to it that are connected to the collars they're wearing. Then, there's another room shows children who are being given the booster injections that are not normally given at this age.

Zorome: I-Is that how we used to be?

Futoshi: I-I don't think so.

Ryusuke: No, that's not how you guys used to be. This is new.

They then saw one of those injections in a cart that is currently being pushed by a caretaker.

Goro: That was the same type of injection as the ones we were administered.

Kokoro: They're starting to give parasite injections to kids so young?

???: Indeed.

Everyone turns around looking at another caretaker that had just walked out of the room.

???: We've started injecting more concentrated doses of yellow blood cells than before. The klaxosaurs have grown more active and powerful lately, you know? So the system's being retooled to produce more capable and obedient parasites. Also... You all are members of Squad 13, right?

Ryusuke: Yes.

???: Please keep up the good work. I can hardly imagine how Ultraman Orb works with you guys.

Ryusuke: We'll do.

Hiro: Um, has a girl from Plantation 13 named Naomi- Code 703 been back here?

???: Code 703? No. Once a parasite leaves this place, they never return.

* * *

Following that, they left the Garden.

Ikuno: I had a feeling that'd be the case.

Miku: Where'd Naomi go, then?

Hiro: _Thinking back, that's how it always was._ _In this facility, several children who lived with us vanished one day. We asked the adults about it, but they wouldn't tell us a thing. So I eventually came to realize... that none of us would ever become adults._

Hiro and Zero Two begin walking through the snowy forest for about twenty minutes, looking around their surroundings until they reach to a tree they remember. The tree they used to hang out at.

Hiro: Remember when we came here and almost got caught?

Zero Two: Yes. It was sweet memories.

 **Meanwhile**

Goro: Why'd Hiro and Zero Two ask us to head back before them? Where are they going this time?

Ichigo: Beats me.

The walk was very silent after that, until Kokoro speaks up.

Kokoro: Where do you think we came from?

Everyone then stopped walking.

Zorome: Huh?

Miku: Where'd that come from? Papa and the rest made us, obviously.

Kokoro: Is that really true?

Zorome: You're being kinda weird, Kokoro.

Nana: Guys!

Ryusuke: Oh, it's Nana.

 **Later**

Nana: Where are Code 016 and Code 002?

Ryusuke: Well, Hiro and Zero Two are currently going somewhere right.

Nana: Eh? Going somewhere? If they're not going back right now, they'll be in trouble.

Ryusuke: Don't worry. They're smart. They've avoided trouble many times before. They'll be back, I'm sure.

Nana: Well... okay. I believe you.

Ryusuke: Good. We'll be waiting for them at the gate.

Nana: Alright.

With almost everyone walking out while Ryusuke is behind the group, Tau approaches and leaning against the railing next to them.

Tau: You know, Lambda. It's been a long time since we've met each other. Why not joining back the team?

Ryusuke: Go mess with someone else.

Tau: How cold. We're leaving soon, so what's a little chat going to hurt? I hear your squad is a test team formed by Dr. Franxx. Is that why you're given so much more freedom than the other squads? What kind of tests are you running? I'd love to hear the details.

Ryusuke: That's none of your business. Now get lost.

Tau: My my, you're getting colder than ever. No wonder she died.

Hearing those words about his past lover made Ryusuke's mind clicked and become angry as he turns to Tau and grabs his shirt.

Ryusuke: If you're looking for trouble, don't go after me. Don't even mention her. You understand?

Tau: My my, look who's the hot head now.

Then, Hiro and Zero Two approaches them from behind Ryusuke.

Zero Two: Ryunai!

Hiro: Ryunai!

Tau: Oh, look who's here. You better let go of me, Lambda. Otherwise, there'll be trouble.

Tau smirks in front of him, making Ryusuke hesitate for a moment until he let go of Tau's shirt. He then turns around and walks away. Hiro and Zero Two then looks at Tau who is walking away.

Zero Two: _Who is he?_

* * *

Five klaxosaurs were detected near the Garden, which made Nana and Hachi somehow confused.

Hachi: Five Moho-class klaxosaurs. They aren't much of a threat, but...

Nana: The question is why they showed up here, huh? No klaxosaurs have ever been sighted in this area before. Did they notice what we're up to?

Ryusuke: _I guess he did notice what we're up to._

 _All FranXX, prepare to sortie._

Hiro runs to Zero Two, who is standing at Strelizia's cockpit entrance.

Hiro: Sorry to keep you waiting.

He then stops by, noticing her spacing out as she gives off a stare to nothing but Strelizia.

Hiro: You okay?

Zero Two: Oh! Darling! You're here. I'm fine.

Hiro: Oh... well. Let's go, then.

He then grabs her hand.

Zero Two: Darling.

Hiro: Yes?

Zero Two: I have a bad feeling of this.

Hiro: What is it?

Zero Two: It's about Orb. I'm worried about him.

Hiro: Oh yeah. Now that you mentioned it, I'm also worried about him.

Zero Two: Do you think he's okay?

Hiro: I... don't think so.

 **Later**

The squad speeds towards the outskirts of the Garden. Meanwhile in the control room, Ryusuke leaves the room, leaving Nana and Hachi on the watch. He then goes in the restroom and pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Jack's Fusion Card*** Jack-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Jack!

Jack: HUEAH!

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman Zero's Fusion Card*** Zero-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Zero!

Zero: HYYYAAH!

Ryusuke: Give me something with an edge! ***Presses button***

Orb Ring: Fusion Up!

Light then begins to emit from the two Ultras and merges with Orb.

Orb Ring: Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash!

Then, the rising scene is performed. Orb appears from the sky and dashes towards the klaxosaurs.

Nana: Orb?

Hachi: Why is he here?

Orb immediately summons the Orb Slugger Lance and lands right in front of one of the klaxosaurs and drives his lance into it, killing it as it exploded in blue liquid. However, another one came through and attacks his side, making him tumble backwards.

Delphinium: Orb!

The squad then enters the fray.

Hiro: Orb, slow down! You're being too direct!

Orb chases the klaxosaur in front of him. Hiro then saw a klaxosaur is about to ram towards Orb, who is only focusing on the klaxosaur in front of him.

Hiro: Orb, four o'clock!

Orb then notice and dodges its attack.

Hiro: Pay more attention to your surroundings!

Orb: S-Sorry...

Hiro: It's alright.

Then, more of the same type of klaxosaurs appears out of nowhere.

Nana: What?!

Hachi: Five more Moho-class klaxosaurs? Where did they came from?

Out of the distance, the humanoid klaxosaur can be seen standing on a branch of a tree.

???: ***chuckles*** This will be fun.

The three group klaxosaurs distracts the squad while the new five group run towards Orb.

Goro: They're fast!

Zorome: Way too fast to be exact!

Orb tries to dodge their attacks, however there's too much enemies for him to fight as the klaxosaurs dominates Hurricane Slash's speeding defense as they attack him in all directions, causing the ultra to fall on one of his knees. The klaxosaurs then continuously attacks him by kicking him.

Hiro: Orb!

Goro: This is bad, he's surrounded!

The squad tries to help him, but the three klaxosaurs prevents that as they keep attacking one of them due to their speed.

???: ***laughs*** How's that feel, Ryusuke? Getting beaten up like that like a person who is weak and can't defend for himself. Now you know you had no choice.

The klaxosaurs then kept continuing their merciless attacks on the ultra.

Nana: Orb!

Ryusuke: _I can't... I can't do this..._ I have to do this!

Ryusuke then pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Zoffy's Fusion Card*** Zoffy-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Zoffy!

Zoffy: HUEA!

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman Belial's Fusion Card*** Belial-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Belial!

Belial: HAUEA!

Ryusuke: I'm borrowing the power of darkness and light! ***Presses button***

Orb Ring: Fusion Up!

Light then begins to emit from the two Ultras and merges with Orb.

Orb Ring: Ultraman Orb Thunder Breastar!

Then, the rising scene is performed. An energy shockwave was then emitted on Orb's body, causing the klaxosaurs around him to be sent flying backwards. Orb then open up his hands, making cracking noises. The red markings on his body the. glows brightly. He stands up and let out a terrifying roar. He then chases down a klaxosaur in front of him, which is running away. Orb jumps high up the sky and lands on the klaxosaur, killing it as he crushes it and explodes in blue liquid. Another two klaxosaurs run pass from behind him. Orb runs, jumps and smashes the ground, causing him to summon a series of ground pillars before a larger one appears and launches the two klaxosaurs into the air. He then fires energy slicers out of both of his hands to cut the two beasts in half, killing them. One of the remaining ones charges at Orb, only to miss and gets its leg grabbed and was tossed to the other one. Orb uses the Zedcium Light Ring and throws it to them, slicing them apart and kills them as they exploded in blue liquid. The three klaxosaurs that were distracting Squad 13 begins running away.

Delphinium: Don't let them get away!

Strelizia dashes and launches her spear which did managed to hit one of them and kills it. The other two are still on the run. The squad tries to chase them down. However, Orb outruns them and jumps ahead of the two beasts. He then charges his hands with dark energy and claps them, creating a shockwave that knocks out the two running klaxosaurs. Orb runs to them and grabs one of the klaxosaurs and punches it through its hide where he grabs the core and crushes, with its body exploded. He then grabs the other one and tears the beast apart, causing it's core to fly out. He then stomps on the core, crushing it. He then let out a loud roar at the end.

Zorome: Woah...

Argentea: That's scary.

Hiro: I... guess that's the last of them.

Orb then continues to kick on the remains of the klaxosaur over and over again, while saying,

Orb: Take this! Damn you monsters! Damn you!

Delphinium: Orb, that's enough! They're already dead!

He doesn't seem to hear her saying and still continues to hit them.

Orb: I'm going to kill you all... all of you... all of you!

He then continues it but kicking the remains even harder.

Ichigo: Orb... Orb!

Delphinium then places her hand on his shoulder. Orb looks back and flinches her hand off.

Orb: Don't touch me!

Delphinium: Orb, just stop it. It's done.

He didn't listen to her and keeps on kicking the remains.

Delphinium: Orb, stop it. Stop!

She then held on him to stop him from continuing it.

Orb: Get... off me! Let go!

Orb struggles until he breaks off her from her arms and punches her chest, knocking her back miles away.

Hiro: Ichigo! Goro!

They then went to Delphinium.

Kokoro: Ichigo, are you okay?

Goro: Ichigo!

Delphinium: Y-Yeah... kind of...

Zorome: What are you even doing, Orb?!

Argentea and Chlorophytum dashes to Orb, who is continuing an assault on the remains, and restrains his arms.

Orb: I said... let... go!

Orb flinches Argentea off and grabs Chlorophytum and tosses her to Argentea. Strelizia then restrains both of his arms to his body.

Strelizia: Orb, stop! You gotta stop! You gotta...

Orb: For the last time, let... go!

Orb breaks free from her arms and grabs her neck and held her down on the ground, trying to choke her.

Strelizia: O-Orb...

Hiro: Orb! Stop!

Then, the cockpit suddenly goes dark as Strelizia is deactivated.

Hiro: Eh?

Then, out of the black screen, a red shimmering spectral figure that looks like his older brother but with sharp nails and red glowing eyes emerges.

Zero Two: W-What...

As Zero Two's is released from the platform, the figure then grabs Hiro and Zero Two by their necks and puts them in a stranglehold.

Ryusuke (Red Figure): Give me all of your lives, so I can meet my lover again.

Zero Two: Lo... ver?

Hachi: That's odd. The para-capacity has crossed critical point and is still rising.

Nana: This is bad. The saurification will begin!

Suddenly, their visions goes dark, followed by a vortex of green shimmering dots. Images begins flashing before them.

Zero Two: _What's going on?_

Hiro: _Someone's thoughts are flowing into our minds._

Zero Two: _When was it?_ _I've seen this before._ _Wait, the dreams. It's them!_

Ryusuke (Red Figure): That's right. I am... the giant of light.

 **Author's Note**

Yes! Now we're moving on to episode 13 of Darling in the FranXX. Hope you guys like my fanfic!


	18. Bonus Chapter

Iron: ***casually sleeping in bed***

Ryusuke: WAKE. UP!

Iron: ***flips out*** What the heck, Ryusuke?!

Ryusuke: It's been 2 months since the last chapter. Hiro and Zero Two are literally getting choked by my apparition. Everyone is crazy over the cliffhanger. When is the next one coming?

Iron: Do you think school's easy? I'm trying my best to get my grades good for this year!

Ryusuke: Then why are you sleeping?

Iron: DUDE. IT'S 1:00 AM IN THE MORNING!

Ryusuke: ***sigh*** You better finish this story before it gets another hiatus for half a year. I can hear the people reading this is craving for more chapters.

Iron: Alright alright. Sheesh...

 **Author's Note**

Hey everyone! As you know, I'm still studying for my exams and a bunch of school works to do. Don't worry. The next chapter is still in development. So I'm not quitting just yet. I put so much effort to this story and I won't abandon it. So stay tuned!


	19. Chapter 14 - The Past

Nana: _This is bad. The depths of their consciousness will connect through Strelizia and merge!_

After their visions blacked out, they then find themselves in the boarding house sitting in the hallway, where the restricted room was.

Hiro: _What?_

Zero Two: _Where are we?_

" _That room was the entirety of my memories_ _. Memories that once shone above me. Memories that once made me who I am, who I really was._ "

Then all of a sudden, a light appears and shines bright. Through the brightness, they faintly see two figures, slowly leaning in a kiss.

" _To this day, I haven't forgotten, and the promise we made_ _._ "

XXXXXXX

 **Note: The narrator is (obviously) Ryusuke.**

 **The Plantation**

 _I used to question about my existence. Why am I here? What is my purpose to fight? Those questions swirls around my head. Back then, I used to be Papa's Greatest Klaxosaur Killer. I used to be very violent towards others. I used to be cold towards my partners._

 _But then, this one person changed me. She was the one who changed me to a person who I am now. The one I ever been cared for. My lover... Natasha..._

 _She is undoubtedly the most beautiful, teaseful and kindest person I ever met in my life._

As Ryusuke is sitting at the stairs, Natasha approaches him from above.

Natasha: Hello.

Ryusuke: What?

He then looks back at her.

Ryusuke: Who are you?

Natasha: I'm Natasha.

Ryusuke: Oh, well... what do you want?

Natasha: Oh, nothing. May I come in?

Ryusuke: Sorry. No room for you.

He then looks at her eyes which seemingly trying to convince him. Ryusuke tries to ignore them but somehow made him irresistible to them.

Ryusuke: Alright, fine.

He then moves away, giving her a spot to sit on.

Ryusuke: What do you want from me?

Natasha: I just want your company.

Ryusuke: Not available.

Natasha: But you're here, aren't you? So it means you're are available.

Ryusuke: I... * **irritates*** Nevermind.

Natasha: What's your name?

Ryusuke: Ryus-I mean Ryunai.

Natasha: Ryunai? Isn't that your nickname?

Ryusuke: Wait, how did you-

Natasha: Ah, so I was right.

Ryusuke: I- Uh- Ain't telling you.

Natasha: Come on. Tell me. I won't tell anyone, I promise.

Ryusuke: No.

Natasha: Please... Very please...

Ryusuke looks at her as she uses her puppy eyes.

Ryusuke: I... fine. But don't tell anyone.

Natasha: Okay!

Ryusuke: My real name is Ryusuke. That's all I can say.

Natasha: Ryusuke... not much has changed to your nickname.

Ryusuke: Who cares? At least the last spelling isn't obvious enough for people to know.

Natasha: But, I would.

Ryusuke: I- ***irritates*** That's because I told you!

Natasha: Which is why I said I would.

Ryusuke: I... just don't tell anyone, okay?

Natasha: Okay.

Then, Ryusuke brings out something in his jacket.

Natasha: What's that?

Ryusuke: My Orbnica.

Natasha: Orbnica? Looks like a harmonica.

Ryusuke: It is. I named it.

Natasha: Oh! So you play music?

Ryusuke: Why?

Natasha: Because, maybe I can sing it for you.

Ryusuke: Well, not gonna do it here. Gonna go outside instead.

Natasha: Can I come?

Ryusuke: _Seriously? What is up with_ _her?_ ***sigh*** Fine.

Shortly after, they both went to the forest. Ryusuke sits down on the grass and plays the harmonica. The theme has a very elegant tone to it as if it was his inner feelings.

Natasha: _The song's wonderful._

Natasha takes no hesitations and began to sing. Her singing voice caught Ryusuke's attention as her singing has a beautiful melody to it which matches the theme Ryusuke is playing. After awhile, they stopped.

Natasha: So, how's my singing voice?

Ryusuke: I... don't know what to say. It's...

Natasha: Beautiful?

Ryusuke: ***blushes*** I... uh...

Natasha: ***chuckles*** You're funny.

Ryusuke: S-Shut up...

Natasha: Wanna do that again?

Ryusuke: S-Sure.

Then they continued on to the theme song.

 _That's how we first met. Her angelic voice what stunned me at first. I've never heard anyone does that before besides my mother. Then, when time passes on, we eventually what you call it as boyfriend and girlfriend._

 _Other people didn't know we have a relationship since anyone who have this kind of relationship would get their memories erased. I didn't want that to happen to us._

 _Later, I found out that I'm slowly losing my ability as a parasite._

Valaxius can be seen operating normally in a few minutes before getting a sudden shut down.

Ryusuke: What? What's wrong with the system?

 **Later**

Ryusuke: Hey, Doc. Why does this keep happening?

Dr. Ozora: Well, there's nothing wrong with you. But...

Ryusuke: What? What is it?

Dr. Ozora: You'll need a suitable partner for now on if you want to pilot Valaxius.

Ryusuke: ***shocked*** What?

 _At that moment, I knew that my parasite ability has now came to the limit._ _I was later tested on to many other pistils. But, they all ended up as the same. It was... until..._

Scientist 1: Next, Code 179.

As the pistil came in to the test chamber, Ryusuke looks at and immediately recognizes her.

Ryusuke: Na... Natasha?

Natasha: H-Hey, Ryusuke.

Ryusuke: Why are you here?

Natasha: Because I'm one of the volunteers.

Ryusuke: Don't you have a FranXX already?

Natasha: Not really.

It came to a realization to him that Natasha is the only parasite in a squad to not have a FranXX. Later, inside the cockpit, Natasha climbs onto the platform and got down into a pistil's position while Ryusuke sat down on the stamen's chair and as he does so, the controls around Natasha sprung up moments before Ryusuke held them.

 _Commencing stage 1 linking_

As the screen on the back of Natasha's helmet lit up, their para-capacity already scores at 100 for both of them. Natasha twitches as she is connected to Ryusuke. The feeling of it is rather more like a warm welcome as memories of her and Ryusuke was running through her head. Ryusuke also felt what she feels as it was like she was rather different than any other pistils he tried with.

Scientist 2: Positive pulse, negative pulse and P factor are stable and rising. Higher than usual to be exact.

Scientist 1: _Okay Code 024, why don't you make a few moves just in case it doesn't happened again._

Ryusuke: Sure thing.

Valaxius does a slash combo against a giant dummy as she delivers several energy slashes with the Valaxy Pike, making a cross-shaped mark before stabbing the pike into its centre, blasting through and past the opponent, destroying the giant dummy instantly.

Scientist 2: Incredible!

Scientist 1: Looks like it worked perfectly. ***turns on mic*** _Alright Code 024 and Code 159, you two did a great job. End of the test._

Caretaker: Should we put him into the squad?

Scientist 1: Let's see if he accepts it.

After they leave the cockpit, Scientist 1 and the caretaker approaches them.

Scientist 1: The test was excellent. Good work.

Ryusuke: Well, looks like I found a suitable partner now.

Scientist 1: Code 024, I want to ask you something.

Ryusuke: What is it?

Scientist 1: Would you like to switch squads?

Ryusuke: What?

At this point, Ryusuke was surprised. He thought he'd never been able to hear these words for a long time.

Scientist: If you want to, then you'll be transferred to Squad 13 or if you don't want to, Code 159 will be transferred to the Nines.

Ryusuke began to feel the hope inside of him rising as he is able to leave that good-for-nothing squad.

Ryusuke: Yes. I would like to switch squads, please.

Scientist 1: Very well. Then you will be transferred to Plantation 13.

 **Note: The Nines used to live at a different location and were partially staying Plantation 13 at the time which explains how Ryusuke meets Natasha.**

Ryusuke: Really?

Scientist 1: Yes. She will be guiding you once you get there.

After that, the two of them left. Natasha then hops in the air happily and hugs Ryusuke.

Natasha: Ryunai, we did it! You get to live with us!

Ryusuke: Yeah, and I get to be with you, too.

Then, they both share another hug before leaving the catwalk.

* * *

In the aircraft, both Ryusuke and Natasha had a conversation.

Ryusuke: So... what is it like in the Mistilteinn?

Natasha: Well, the place is... pretty much lively. There are a lot of trees and flowers, lakes, with some birds and cats. Sometimes the place can get rainy and snowy during winter times. I guess you could call it "home".

Ryusuke: I see. _That's weird. They said it's a quarantine zone. It's not as lively as I thought it could be._

 **Later**

Ryusuke wakes up from his peaceful nap, before seeing Natasha sleeping beside him, cutely.

 _Arriving to Plantation 13 in 5 minutes_

After hearing the automated voice said so, Ryusuke reached his finger out to poke her cheek. Natasha then have her eyes fluttered open, looking at him.

Ryusuke: It's time to wake. We're almost there.

Natasha nodded in response. She then yawned as she stretched her arms out. Ryusuke looked out the window, seeing the plantation below them. As they started to descend for landing, the aircraft hovered close to the ground as a massive metal door slid open, then lands inside a parking dock. After that, the three of them (the caretaker was in it) got out of their seats and exited the aircraft. Later in the elevator, both Ryusuke and Natasha whispered to each other.

Ryusuke: So how's the other parasites there?

Natasha: Don't worry. They're all nice. Let me handle it for you later on.

Ryusuke: Okay

* * *

 **The Mistiltein**

Maya lies on her bed, thinking about Natasha's whereabouts, since she was reported to the Swiftlets. She was both afraid and confused. This is due to Natasha's lack of partner, as she is afraid of her going back to the Garden. She didn't want that. Suddenly her page beeped. She grabbed it from her pocket and reads the message:

"Every parasites gather to the living room."

She rises from her bed and walks out from the girl's bedroom to the living room. She sees that Haruno is the only there.

Maya: Where's everyone else?

Haruno: They're coming. You got the message from the commander too?

Maya: Yeah, everyone did. I guess.

Haruno: What do you think is this gonna be?

Maya: I don't know. I'm only thinking about Natasha. I'm still worried.

Haruno: Don't worry. She'll be fine. Maybe she finally found a partner this time.

Maya: I don't know. I just don't want her to return to the-

Haruno: Just trust me, Okay? I'm sure she won't be going back to the Garden.

Maya: O-Okay.

Then, the rest of the squad came in to the living room.

Kazuto: Man, what is this about again?

Yuto: Maybe Natasha finally found a partner now?

Kazuto: I highly doubt that. She always come back empty handed.

Sara: Who knows? Maybe she's going back to the Garden.

Hinata: I hope not. It'll be bad for her if she does.

Mizuki: ***sighs*** She has always been like that.

Kazama: ***sees Haruno and Maya*** So, you guys were here first, huh?

Haruno: Yeah.

Kazama: What is this all about?

Haruno: Me and Maya are also questioning it.

The door then opened, the caretaker walked in to the living room without the two of them. She then clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

Caretaker: So we gathered all of you here to introduce a new squad member.

Natasha firstly enter,

Maya: Natasha!

then Ryusuke walks in next.

Haruno: Who's that?

Kazuto: W-Wait! Isn't that Papa's Greatest Klaxosaur Killer?!

Mizuki: That's him?!

The caretaker then gestured to him.

Caretaker: This is Code 024. He will be living with you all from now on, so show him around and get him acquainted here.

She then left the room. Maya nudges Haruno and the two approaches the male.

Maya: ***clears throat*** Welcome to Squad 13. I'm Code 034. You can call me Maya.

Haruno: I'm Code 758. You can call me Haruno.

Maya: If you want to know why we have names, Natasha is the one who named us, back from the time in the Garden.

Ryusuke: Really?

Haruno: Yeah.

Natasha: I did that because of how gloomy everyone was back there.

Ryusuke: I see.

Haruno then gestured the rest of the squad. Firstly, Kazuto,

Haruno: This is Code 066, his name is-

Kazuto: Kazuto, it's Kazuto.

then Mizuki,

Haruno: This is Code 194.

Mizuki: The name's Mizuki.

then Kazama,

Haruno: This is Code 056. His name is Kazama.

then Hinata,

Haruno: This is Code 038. Her name is Hinata.

Hinata: Nice to meet you.

then Yuto,

Haruno: This is Code 056. His name is Yuto.

Yuto: Hello.

and finally, Sara.

Haruno: And lastly, this is Code 059. Her name is Sara.

Sara: Greetings.

Maya: Do you have a name?

Ryusuke: Oh yes. I do. My name's Ryunai.

Kazuto (whisper): I didn't know he has a name.

Yuto (whisper): Me too.

Haruno: Okay, Ryunai. With that out of the way, let me tour you around our side of the house.

Ryusuke turned to Natasha.

Ryusuke: Well, I guess I see you later.

Natasha: Alright. See you around!

Ryusuke then leaves with Haruno.

Kazuto: Oh yeah, when you two are done, me and Yuto will be waiting outside to show you around the Mistiltein!

 **Meanwhile**

Haruno: I'll be showing you to your room at first, then we'll head outside and those two could tour you outside.

Ryusuke nods to him.

There, they approached four rooms that are located in the hallways adjacent to the study room and the main bathroom. Of course, both of them goes to the boys' wing.

Haruno: There are four bedrooms, with this side being us boys' bedrooms, and the other side being the girls' bedrooms.

They first stop at the first door.

Haruno: This first room belongs to Kazuto and Yuto.

Then, they stop at the next door.

Haruno: This is the second room where Kazama, me and you will sleep in. You can have that one bed sitting there and unpack after dinner.

Ryusuke steps into his new room. He felt a bit of surprise that the room feels more lively then the one he used to live at the Swiftlets, as the rooms back there feels more like a prison to him. He placed down his suitcase next to the closet and leaves the room. Haruno continued touring him.

Haruno: And that door there is the main bathroom.

They then went upstairs, coming across the unused bedrooms.

Haruno: These bedrooms are for just in case of new members. Though, we highly doubt that.

They past a lounge room that is identical to the main living room downstairs, an adjacent sunroom and two small bathrooms which is used primarily for brushing teeth as there are only sinks in there.

Haruno: The third level is basically the attic. So, not much is there.

Then, they went back downstairs to the main entrance. The main entrance had two doors on the left and two more on the right. There was also a grandfather clock at the bottom of the stairs. Haruno led him down the first door on their right. Behind the door, there were small lockers, small cabbies and a hamper at the corner.

Haruno: There are lockers to place our clothes in and a hamper in the corner there to place our dirty ones.

There are sliding doors at the opposite of the lockers. Haruno slid the door open, revealing a huge bath at the end with buckets on the side with shower heads above them and some stools with pipes on the wall.

Haruno: This is the main bath. This is where we take showers. Though, we take turns of whos' side will be using it.

Ryusuke: Whoa. It's... huge.

Haruno: Surprises you, right? It should be noted that we have a schedule, the girls are gonna have their bath first then it's our turn. You can always check on your page for the schedule if you forgot.

They exit the bath and enter the mess hall. The area has 2 tables with 6 chairs and a fireplace in the middle.

Haruno: This is the mess hall, where we are gonna have our meals which are prepared by the caretakers. We sit at one table while the girls sit at the other one. Basically, we can choose which side we want to.

They walked out of the mess hall and into the door that is across the main bath door. They then entered the library, it was huge, almost as big as the main entrance itself. Most of the books were informative and some were children's books. There were no fiction, history and picture books however, like the one he has that was given by his mother which in his suitcase.

Haruno: This is the library. It's where if you want to read books. Are you a reader?

Ryusuke: Well, I would say like... 70% maybe...

Haruno: ***chuckles*** I would recommend you to read with Kazama. He's always a reader.

Ryusuke: I see.

Later, the two re-entered the main entrance.

Haruno: You could go around outside if you want to. I have high doubts that those two would tour you there. Don't take it too long, though. Dinner will be ready in an hour.

Ryusuke: Alright. Thanks for the tour.

Haruno: No problem.

* * *

Ryusuke walks out from the main entrance door and goes around the outside. He looks up and sees the glass ceiling of the Mistiltein. From what he heard of the glass ceiling does is controlling the weather through a sprinkler system located in the floral glass ceiling. Walking around the woods, he sees a few animals such as birds and cats, something he had never seen in awhile when he was very young. Going around the lake, he saw fishes swimming in the water. Ryusuke just had the tendency to swim in because he had swimming lessons before. Around the corner, he sees the Administration Building. He heard that this is where the defense commander and the parasite caretaker monitor the parasites. And with that knowledge, he realized that the house is filled with security cameras, something he needs to avoid when hanging out with Natasha. Though fortunately, the outside doesn't. Meanwhile, he approached the Greenhouse. The greenhouse seem to be located in the proximity of the boarding house. Inside, he sees Hinata watering the plants. Ryusuke acknowledged by his parents that the planet Earth used to have an environment like this, but soon after the klaxosaurs attacked, the planet began to deserted. Walking to the backyard of the boarding house, he was approached by someone from behind.

???: Hey!

Ryusuke: Whoa!

He turns around and sees Natasha.

Natasha: Has the tour finished?

Ryusuke: Yeah, pretty much. I have to say, it quite... lively as you said.

Natasha: I know right?

Ryusuke: Yeah.

Then, someone shouted "Heads up!". Ryusuke turns around and looks up, seeing a ball heading towards him. With all his reflexes, Ryusuke catches the ball and throws it back towards where it came from, in which Kazuto caught it.

Kazuto: Whoa! That was cool!

Haruno: Nice act there, Kazuto. You almost hit him.

Yuto: To be honest, that was a nice reflexes there, Ryusuke!

Ryusuke: Oh, it was nothing.

Kazuto: Say, could you teach me how to do that?

Ryusuke: Uh, I... don't think I can...

Haruno: ***chuckles*** Kazuto, he is a Nines member. Of course he can't teach you that. It's complicated.

Kazuto: Aw man! I wish I can be a Nines member.

Ryusuke: You... don't want to be part of that.

Every of them looked at him, confused.

Kazuto: Why not?

Ryusuke: It's just... something...

Kazuto: What something?

Ryusuke: I...

Haruno: I guess what you're trying to say is that, the place there isn't exactly good, isn't it?

Ryusuke: Yeah, something like that.

Haruno: I assume it's really taking a toll on you, right?

Ryusuke: Yeah, that's why I left.

Every of them was equally confused on how vulnerable he is. Despite the fact that he's a klaxosaur killer, they still see the human in him.

Haruno: ***puts hand on his shoulders*** It's alright, man. I understand.

Ryusuke: Thanks.

* * *

 **15 minutes later**

It was dinner time. All of them entered the mess hall and were greeted by the amount food on both tables. Ryusuke and Yuto were both excited. The boys and girls then split to their respective tables. They sit down, out of habit, Ryusuke clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. The others does the same thing. When finished, everyone grabs their utensils. They began eating, the food was pretty much able to impress Ryusuke, as he began to eat more and more of it. Out of the blue, Maya starts talking to Ryusuke.

Maya: So, how was it at the Swiftlets?

Ryusuke: Pardon?

Maya: The Swiftlets. You guys also had this?

Ryusuke: Well, yeah. Pretty much. ***bites food***

Maya: How was it there? ***bites food***

Ryusuke: ***swallows food*** Well... the place is... not that kind...

Maya: ***swallows food*** What?

Everyone looked at him while still eating their food.

Ryusuke: You see... ***takes another bite and swallows it*** The Swiftlets is where many special test subjects were being experimented on. Sometimes at that place, all hell breaks loose there. Many were being tortured and suffered from the experiments. I was almost traumatized when I was first transported their. Seeing their eyes begging to get help. I was scared.

Kazuto: H-Hey, that means you got it too?

Ryusuke: No. Fortunately, I was part of a different subject. I was given a special dose of yellow blood cells and that all. But, remembering all that torture they went through, haunts me till this day.

Almost everyone had shivers on their spines. Thinking all the things Ryusuke said to them.

Kazuto: Okay, I... changed my mind. I don't wanna be part of it anymore. ***eats food nervously***

Hinata: Oh my... I feel bad for you.

Mizuki: I hope you didn't get too traumatized back there.

Ryusuke: It's alright. I'm used to it. ***bites food***

Haruno: I have to say... it's kinda messed up back there.

Sara: I guess it's obvious why it's kept as a secret.

Yuto: Because of the experiments?

Sara: From what we've heard? Correct.

Kazama: Then it's likely why the Nines are such an advanced team.

Maya: What are the experiments basically?

Ryusuke: Only one thing I could say, genetic enhancements.

Mizuki: Genetic... enhancements?

Ryusuke: Yes. To make parasites stronger.

Haruno: But how?

Ryusuke: I don't really know how but, that's all I know about it.

Then, throughout the rest of the dinner, everyone is quiet. After they finished their foods, they left the mess hall, silently. Later, it was finally bath time. The girls took their turn first before finishing and let the boys take over. Ryusuke and the other boys walked down the stairs and entered main bath. Once entered, they all undressed themselves, placing their clothes in the locker and shoes in the cubbies. Ryusuke firstly goes to the shower heads to clean himself before moving towards the bath. The water was quite warm and soothing for him, giving him a relaxing feeling. The other boys also joined him.

Ryusuke: Ah~ Such a great feeling.

Haruno: You like it?

Ryusuke: Yeah. This is my favorite kind of luxury.

Kazama: I see. So we do have something in common.

Ryusuke: Well, it's not like I have no interest in anything.

Everyone laughs. After they all finished, they all dressed up in their pajamas and left the changing room before going upstairs, heading to their rooms. Kazama, Haruno and Ryusuke enters their room with Kazama and Haruno sitting on their beds, chatting quietly. Ryusuke started unpacking his things, as he reached for his suitcase that is next to the closet. He placed his Nines uniform, pajamas, overcoat and white military cap into the closet. He then climbs onto his bed and pulls up the blanket. Kazama goes to the bottom bunk while Haruno climbs up to the top bunk and they got under the covers. 30 minutes has passed, but Ryusuke is still awake thinking about his past.

Haruno: Hey, Ryunai.

Ryusuke: Huh? Haruno? You're still awake?

Haruno: Sorry. But, I wanted to ask you something.

Ryusuke: What is it?

Haruno: Where were you raised?

Ryusuke: The Garden. It's obvious.

Haruno: That's weird. I don't recall seeing you back then.

Ryusuke: That's because I was in a different section.

Haruno: Oh... yeah... my bad...

Ryusuke: Don't sweat it. The Garden is pretty much a complicated place.

\--

Haruno: Ryunai.

Ryusuke: Yes?

Haruno: How were you before Natasha came to you?

Ryusuke: Well... I... wasn't exactly the brightest person back then. I used to have a quite destructive behavior. Though I manage to control myself of that when I'm forced to. I'm usually cold towards others. But then, when she came into my life, I felt this sudden warm feeling in my heart.

Haruno: What did she do?

Ryusuke: She... sings along my music.

Haruno: She sung? That explains a lot.

Ryusuke: Huh?

Haruno: Natasha had always been singing in her life. In times whenever we're stressed out, she would often sing around us. Like you said, we also felt it. It was mostly the time when we were 13. It was soothing for us.

Ryusuke: I guess her singing works like a charm.

They both laugh quietly.

Haruno: Well, gotta go to sleep. Tomorrow is gonna be a great day.

\--

\--

\--

Ryusuke: Yeah. I guess so.

 _And with that faithful day, our bonds became stronger than ever. I've realized that my relationship with them is more than just friends, it's family._

 _After I became Ultraman Orb, I go on defeating countless evil invaders with or without the aid of my squad._ _However, this day was the day I will never forget. The lost I have suffered._ _..._

Ryusuke and Natasha are seen sneaking out of the plantation as Ryusuke used his acceleration ability to bring themselves out.

Ryusuke: Well, that was a handful.

Natasha: Where should we sit?

Ryusuke: ***points to the hill*** Over there!

Ryusuke and Natasha went onto the hill and sat down on the ground.

Natasha: So, what is that you want to show me?

Ryusuke: Look at the sky.

She looked at the sky which nothing happened for moment until a shooting star appeared.

Natasha: ***amazed***

Ryusuke: Make a wish.

Natasha clasped her hands together and closed her eyes. Making a wish in her heart. Shortly after, she stopped.

Ryusuke: So, what did you wish for?

Natasha: ***chuckles*** If I tell you now, it won't come true.

Ryusuke: Oh come on.

Natasha: Nope.

Ryusuke: A little hint would hurt.

Natasha: Nah ah.

Ryusuke proceeds to tease her by tackling with her. He stopped where he's above her.

Natasha: You know Ryusuke, I'm something of a scientist myse-

 **Wait, wrong line.**

Natasha: You know Ryusuke, I'm glad we were together back in the early days.

Ryusuke: And I'm glad I've met you. Plus, don't say out my real name.

Natasha: ***chuckles*** It's not like they can hear us outside here, you dummy.

Ryusuke: ***chuckles*** I know.

They then proceed to get their faces closer to each other where they tried to make a kiss. Until...

 ***ground shakes***

Ryusuke: What the?!

Natasha: What's happening?

They got up and see a crack made up ahead of them. The ground shakes even more violent, forming more cracks until... something comes out of the cracks. A klaxosaur digs its way out from the ground.

Natasha: A klaxosaur?!

Ryusuke: It can't be... Klaxo-Zetton!

The monster then proceeds to shoot out energy bullets towards the plantation.

Ryusuke: Natasha, you need to leave! It's not safe here.

Natasha: What about you?

Ryusuke: I'm going to fight it.

Natasha: Wait, what? You're not even in a good shape yet!

Ryusuke: Please.

Natasha hesitate for a moment due to Ryusuke's battle as Orb against a Gutenberg-class leaves him a huge injury to his body.

Natasha: Ryusuke, you're hurt, badly. I don't want you to get-

Ryusuke: Please. I beg you.

She still hesitates, but begins accepting it.

Natasha: A-Alright. But, please don't get too far off.

Ryusuke: I promise. Now go. Now!

Natasha then later runs off. Ryusuke pulls out a device from his pocket and raises it up in the air, where a light shines from the device. It transforms him into a giant of light.

Orb: My name is Orb. Ultraman Orb!

The giant then proceeds to fight off the klaxosaur by running up to it and punches the head. The monster fights back by taking a swing for it arm. The Ultra ducks under the attack and does a high kick to its head. He then grapples onto him and pushes him off before the klaxosaur shrugs him off and hit his chest. It then proceeded to smack him away. Orb runs up to it and does a flying kick, followed by a punch to the head. The monster tries to attack him, but the giant dodges it. He then used a Hand Slash towards the klaxosaur which then it was irritated and proceeds to shoot its energy bullets towards him. The Ultra kept dodging it until one of the bullets hit him, making him fall on the ground. The klaxosaur then shoots out more energy bullets, in which the giant summons an energy shield to defend himself. He then turns the shield into an energy bullet and fires it towards the monster, stunning it. Orb takes this chance by doing a flying kick again. However, the klaxosaur manage to smack him away. Natasha looked back, seeing the giant is losing ground.

Natasha: Ryusuke!

She proceeds to run back to the battlefield.

Natasha: Ryusuke! Stop! Now!

Orb: Natasha?! What are you still doing here?! Go back! It's too dangerous here!

The klaxosaur then charges after him, swinging its arms around. The Ultra dodges and blocks it and proceeds to hold onto the arm. The monster shrugs him off and grabs his neck and throws him away. Natasha then runs towards the giant.

Natasha: Ryusuke!

Orb: Natasha! Don't!

Irritated by the Ultra, the klaxosaur shoot out a bigger energy bullet towards him, hitting. The explosion was apparently big enough just to hit Natasha who is near him.

Natasha: Ah! ***screams***

Orb: ***grunts***

After he fell on the ground, the giant stands up and searches her after hearing her screams. He then found her, but is hurt badly.

Orb: Natasha!

No response, the giant was fuming up as he clenches his fists.

Orb: HOW DARE YOU!!!!

Orb then takes out his holy sword, forms a ring above him with the ring regather to the blade as the symbols with different colors shines each time and fires a beam from the tip of the sword, hitting the klaxosaur, slowly killing it. However, due to the fact that he is using it at full power, it slowly disintegrates the weapon before breaking apart once it reaches the wheel. Shortly after the beam finished, the klaxosaur exploded. The blast is powerful enough to create a city-wide explosion. After the explosion, the Ultra return to his human form, tired from the fight. A blue light then approaches him which Ryusuke obtains it, revealing Ultraman's Fusion Card. He then put it in his Ultra Card Holder. Realizing what happened, Ryusuke searches for Natasha. He then found her moments later, as he approaches her and put her head on his lap.

Natasha: Ryusuke...

Ryusuke: Natasha! Are you okay?

Natasha: Ryu... suke...

Ryusuke: ***holds her hand*** Don't worry, you'll be fine! We just need to get you to the-

Natasha: I... don't... have time... anymore...

Ryusuke: Natasha? No, don't leave me! Please! I can't lose you! I can't! I... ***sobs*** don't want to be alone... please... don't leave me... You're my world to me... I can't... live without you...

Natasha: It's alright... Ryusuke... please... ***puts hand to his cheek*** what's important is that... you... mustn't give up... no... matter... what...

With her last breath taken out from mouth, she died in his arms.

Ryusuke: Natasha? No... nononono. Please please... stay with me Natasha, stay with me! Natasha, please stay with me! Don't go!... ***sobs*** Natasha... please... don't go... NO!!!!

 _As she died in my arms, my whole world crumbles around me, my reason for living..._

A funeral for Natasha was attended by Papa as he gives a speech about her good deeds. After the funeral ended, Haruno approaches Ryusuke, who is depressed.

Haruno: I know how painful it is. But, we must know that we shouldn't let our guard. Let alone getting our memories erased.

Maya: It's alright. At least everyone remembers her, like she wanted.

Then, someone approaches.

???: Oh my, how sad.

Tau walks in.

Tau: Looks like Lambda lost his "love". ***chuckles***

Ryusuke almost lost it as he clenches his fists, trying to punch him. But, Maya defends him.

Maya: Why don't you go make some trouble somewhere else.

Tau: Oh don't mind me, leader. I'm just trying to have a chat with my former squadmate.

Maya: Yet, you are provoking him. I think it's best for you to leave now before I call my commander.

Knowing he can't proceed doing this, Tau stops.

Tau: Okay. I let you have your precious free time.

He then proceeded to leave.

 **Days Later**

Analyst: The klaxosaur is still standing.

Defense Commander: Code 758, evade, now!

As the giant klaxosaur was was about to hit Maya's FranXX, Haruno dodged the attack by flipping backwards. The others gathers around him.

Haruno: Dang it.

Ryusuke: Guys, stop it, now! You guys can't beat it!

Haruno: I can't! We can't let this monster destroy our birthplace. Those children need there future. I can know it.

Ryusuke: Just leave it, already! We can evacuate them!

Haruno: No can do, Ryunai. There's too many of them.

Sara [FranXX: There won't be enough time for them to leave.

Yuto: So, what are we going to do?

Kazuto: Tell us, Haruno.

Haruno: Hmph. In a situation like this, you guys know what we're going to do.

Maya [FranXX: The Last Resort?

Hinata [FranXX: Could it be?

Ryusuke: Wait! Haruno, that's suicidal!

Haruno: We know. But, it's the only way for them to get a future.

Kazama: He's right. There's no other way.

Haruno: Everyone, set your detonators.

Old Squad 13: Roger!

Everyone set their FranXX detonators switched on, with a timer for 2 minutes before detonation.

Ryusuke: Guys! What are you doing?!

Haruno: Ryunai, there's something we want to say to you before we go.

Ryusuke: What?

Maya [FranXX: I may still have some misgivings for you, but, I always had look up to you when we first fought. I'll never forget that day.

Kazuto: You remember when we play basketball? I did slipped because you were too fast to catch up.

Mizuki [FranXX: I always think you're hot. But, Kazuto will always be my man.

Yuto: I actually do hate octopus! Because they were too hard for me to eat!

Sara [FranXX: For how much I see you, I actually thought you were a lone beater and always will be until you met Natasha. I do still think of it, though I knew you wouldn't mind about it.

Kazama: Not much things to say, but, you've been always the person I look up to. And I still do.

Hinata [FranXX: You've actually given me the thing I needed for my relationship with Kazama. I can't thank you more enough.

Ryusuke: Guys...

Haruno: Ryunai. Natasha had always given us what we need and she gave it the best. Now, it's time to give her what she wants for what she did for us back then. Please, Ryusuke. Make sure those children have a bright future when we are gone. Thank you... for fighting along our side.

Ryusuke: Haruno...

Then, all of the FranXXs jumps and flies into the klaxosaur's mouth. After a few seconds, the klaxosaur started screaming in pain as an uncertainty of pain is felt inside its body. Shortly after, the klaxosaur is killed following a massive explosion from it, defeating the monster.

Ryusuke: No... it... can't be... not you too... ***sobs quietly***

Defense Commander: We have lost... another squad...

 _That's why I swore to protect the children and defeat the mysterious invaders, no matter what I had to do. If I were the same as them, I could be with them and my lover... forever..._

* * *

Hiro and Zero Two regain their consciousness inside Strelizia's cockpit.

Zero Two: _No way... Ryunai- no... Ryusuke is... Ultraman Orb. And... that was the dream._

Hiro: _So that's why he's in such despair. Why didn't he tell us?_

Delphinium grapples onto Orb, who is still strangling the deactivated Strelizia.

Delphinium: Dang it! Guys, help me subdue him!

The others went grappling him too. However, Orb shrugs them off easily.

Argentea: He's too strong!

Delphinium: Guys! Get away from Orb! He got closer to you to drain your lives! If you stay, you'll die!

Ryusuke [Red Figure: That's right. After all, I-

Zero Two: You were the giant of light that was fighting with us, weren't you?

Ryusuke's red figure then looks at her, with tears streaming down his face.

Ryusuke [Red Figure: You... saw?

Hiro: You... were the one who saved me back in the garden, didn't you?

Realizing what he had done, Ryusuke's red figure let both of them go, followed by Orb releasing his grasp from Strelizia's neck. He looked at his hands, horrified from what he had done just now. Then, Delphinium takes the chance by hitting his head, sending him away from Strelizia. Shortly after, Orb disappears into particles. Delphinium then rushes towards the deactivated Strelizia. The door of Strelizia's cockpit opened, revealing Zero Two and Hiro barely breathing.

Ichigo: Hiro! Zero Two!

Goro: Guys!

Ichigo checks Zero Two's pulses while Goro checks Hiro's.

Ichigo: She's still breathing!

Goro: Even Hiro. Come on, we have to get them to the infirmary, now!

 **Author's Note**

Phew! What an adventure. So, I hope you guys aren't mad at me for not updating lately. I'm still struggling with my study, so I hope you guys understand. I need to set my future. Btw, their codenames have a hidden meaning! I'm not just thinking about random numbers for their codenames as I'm aware that Hiro and his squad have their names based on their codename numbers. So find them if you guys could!


	20. Chapter 15 - Punishment and Confession

After the events of the previous chapter, a medical transport quickly arrives at Squad 13's current position. Hiro and Zero Two are then loaded in the vehicle and and stabilized on their way back to Plantation 13. The ride back brings nothing but a reverberating silence. Some of them were thinking about Ultraman Orb, while others are worried about Hiro and Zero Two.

 **Command Center - Plantation 13**

Nana: It looks like they're at the end of their ropes. ***scrolling through the medical report***

Hachi: Their yellow blood cells count has gone far beyond what their bodies can handle, let alone Zero Two's. It's so high that their saurification could begin any moment now. They're minds are clearly hazy, too. Did they connect to Ultraman Orb's mind too deeply via his power and hallucinate? Either way, they're in a perilous condition.

Nana: ***sighs*** I thought the both of them might be able to handle it, but it's time to call this off. Oh my... anyway, where's Ryunai?

Hachi: Hmm... not a clue. He just left the here an hour ago.

Nana: Well, we better contact him about this. This day did not go as good as I thought.

XXXXXXX

 _You... are nothing... but a monster..._

 _You are a disgrace to humanity!_

 _You are the lowest form of life._

 _It's kinda sad she died because of you, you monster._

 _The darkness are your friend. Let them consume you._

 _Your life is meaningless, nothing more._

 _You and I aren't so different after all._

 _You are worse than a klaxosaur._

 _You are nothing but a disappointment._

 _No one will remember your name once you are dead._

 _You. Do. Not. **EXIST.**_

\--

Ryusuke slowly opens his eyes and they are met with the white snow of the field. He then slowly risen up from the ground looked around his surroundings. Then, the communicator in his pocket makes a beeping noise. He takes it out and takes the call.

Ryusuke: Code 024, who is this?

Hachi: _Ryunai, it's me. Hachi._

Ryusuke: Oh, Hachi. What is it?

Hachi: _Bad_ _news. Your younger brother and Code 002 are in the infirmary._

With that said, his mind was clicked as he remembered he choked the literal life of Hiro and Zero Two, and almost killed them in the process.

Ryusuke: O-Okay, I'm coming there! ***hungs up***

Ryusuke used his teleportation ability to teleport back to the plantation. As he teleported back to the bathroom and exits it, he then run towards the infirmary, where he saw the squad members waiting outside.

Ryusuke: Guys!

Goro: Ryunai!

He then run towards them.

Ryusuke: Where are they?

Goro: They're still being treated.

Ichigo: They said that it's gonna take awhile.

Ryusuke: Alright, if that's the case, you all can go change your outfits now.

Everyone nodded and headed their way back to the Mistiltein. Before following them, Ryusuke looked at the door of the infirmary for a brief moment, hoping Hiro and Zero Two are fine.

 **4 hours later**

Everyone in the squad gets a message on their pages that Hiro and Zero Two have been transferred to a room in the sick bay and that they are able to visit both of them now. As the squad makes their way through the corridors to the sick bay, they see Tau ahead of them, leaning on the wall.

Tau: Well, it seems you all are paying them a visit, huh?

Ryusuke: Whatever you are trying to say to me, I do not have the time.

Tau: My my, calm yourself, Lambda. It's not like those two are dying anyway.

The rest of the squad are in shocked of what he said, as if he never really cared about the life of others.

Zorome: The heck?

Futoshi: Why is he saying like that?

Ichigo: I think is better for you to leave if you just want to insult us.

Tau: Oh my, it just reminded me of that girl one time. At least she's gone now.

Ryusuke almost lost his cool when he mentioned Maya, but manage to contain it.

Ryusuke: Come on, guys. Let him be. We got patients to visit.

The squad then proceeds walking the down the corridor, leaving Tau behind.

Tau: Oh my, Lambda. When will you become the monster you once were again? Oh well.

Tau then walks to the opposite direction of the corridor.

* * *

Hiro and Zero Two opens their eyes slowly, greeted by the white ceiling of the infirmary of the plantation with breathing masks on most of their faces. Goro noticed them.

Goro: Guys, they're waking up.

They hear Goro say as they begin to stir around in their beds.

Kokoro: Oh, thank goodness.

Goro: A triumphant return, huh?

They begin scanning their surroundings. Everyone on the squad is gathered around them.

Zorome: Man, I thought you guys were goners this time!

Futoshi: Good to see you guys are okay.

Hiro tries to sit himself in the bed along with Zero Two before being assisted by Goro and Ichigo.

Goro: Easy there.

Ichigo: You guys just need some rest, that's all.

They then helped taking off their masks.

Hiro: Thanks guys.

Zero Two: We appreciate it.

Everyone was pretty much happy for them as they weren't too injured. They later recall what happened before they went unconscious.

Zero Two: Oh yeah, what happened to- ***remembers that Ryusuke is Ultraman Orb*** I-I mean, what happened before we were knocked out?

Ichigo: Well, you guys were immediately transported to the infirmary. Why is that?

Zero Two: Oh, nothing. Just... want to know if anything big happened.

Everyone looked confused at first. However, only Ryusuke understands the situation because of the saurification that happened between them. Though, he doesn't know if they remember it at all.

Ryusuke: Maybe, I think you're trying to ask what happened to Orb, am I right?

Zero Two: O-Oh yeah. I was also asking that. _Did he find out?_ ***looks at Hiro***

Hiro: _I don't know._ ***lifts his shoulders in confusion***

Ryusuke: ***chuckles*** It's alright. I assume Orb disappeared after he was knocked out by Delphinium.

Ichigo: Oh yeah. He did.

Zorome: Does that mean he's dead?

Ryusuke: Not really.

Mitsuru: Don't you remember when after Orb lost against that klaxosaur he fought, he came back again?

Zorome: Oh... okay...

Goro: ***sighs***

Hiro: So... what happens after that?

Ryusuke: We don't know, yet. We're still finding some specifications about Orb's current status.

Hiro: Oh... okay.

Goro: Anyway, you two should get some rest for now. See you guys later.

Kokoro: Take care.

Zorome: Later.

Futoshi: Make sure you guys eat, okay?

Everyone left the room, leaving both of them chatting.

Zero Two: Does Ryusu- I mean Ryunai knows that we know that he's Ultraman Orb?

Hiro: Who knows? Maybe he did knew, but I think he thought that we don't remember it. So, let's keep it that way.

Zero Two: Yeah, you're right. I don't want to make things harder for him.

Hiro: Yeah. For the lost he suffered.

Then, her mind is clicked. The dream that she had was seen within Ryusuke's memories.

Zero Two: Say, I just saw the dream that I had when we were looking through his memories.

Hiro: What dream?

Zero Two: Him and the klaxosaur.

Hiro: You mean the klaxosaur he called Klaxo-Zetton?

Zero Two: Yeah. It was like... I'm the girl... Natasha...

Hiro: Not to mention, didn't she sung the same song as you did?

Zero Two: Yeah, she did. It's like... we're connected or something. Or...

* * *

Ryusuke along with Nana and Hachi are in the command center talking to Dr. FranXX on the monitor.

Ryusuke: So, what did they said about Ultraman Orb?

Dr. FranXX: **_*sighs*_ **_They now consider him an enemy, now._

Nana and Hachi are surprised by this except for Ryusuke, who knew it was going to happen.

Nana: For real?!

Hachi: No way.

Dr. FranXX: _Yes. I'm also almost at disbelief, too. But, all these greezers only said that they are trying to do the best they can to protect our unit, which is the most ridiculous bullshit I've ever heard from them._

Hachi: Then, that means that...

Ryusuke: We have no choice but to attack Orb if he is sighted.

Dr. FranXX: **_*sighs*_ **_That's the disappointing part. I was interested in doing a research about him even more, but those old men decided to ruin it anyways._

Ryusuke: _Is he still interested in doing that?_ ***shakes head*** Anyway, is there anything else?

Dr. FranXX: _No. That's pretty much all of it. Well, time for me to go._ ***hungs up***

\--

Nana and Hachi silently looked at Ryusuke, who looked frowned from the statement.

 **5 hours later**

Ryusuke walks in the house and saw the squad sitting in the lounge area as they're dressed in their pajamas.

Goro: Ryunai!

Everyone, except Ichigo, walks up to him.

Goro: So, what did they said about Ultraman Orb?

A long but short silence is played until Ryusuke speaks up.

Ryusuke: Ultraman Orb... is now considered an enemy.

Everyone was shocked by the statement as their jaws were dropped.

Zorome: For real?!

Futoshi: It can't be...

Ichigo: Then, that's good.

They then looked back at Ichigo with disbelief.

Miku: What are you talking about? Don't tell me that you are also thinking him as a bad guy, too!

Ichigo: He attacked Hiro and Zero Two!

Miku: So what?! He had been helping us for the past few months, he even nearly died of fighting that giant klaxosaur for us!

Ichigo: He is manipulating us so that he can gain our trust.

Miku: You don't know that.

The situation began to heat up until Ryusuke tries to calm it down.

Ryusuke: Girls, girls. Calm down. Let's not start a fight here. We can just discuss this tomorrow.

Ichigo scoffs and walks off but stopped for a moment.

Ichigo: You know, I'm only doing this because I wanted to protect them. If he ever touches or get closer to them, he won't be seeing his next days.

Ichigo leaves the room, leaving everyone in a worried state with Ryusuke having a frowned look on his face because of it but knew that he can't argue of how she felt about his alter ego.

* * *

 **The next morning**

Ryusuke is found walking to the area where the battle against Klaxo-Zetton took place, just a miles away from the plantation.

Ryusuke: It's been... 14 years now...

 **Flashback**

Shortly after Klaxo-Zetton arrives, they took notice and Ryusuke pledged Natasha to leave.

Natasha: Ryusuke, you're hurt, badly. I don't want you to get-

Ryusuke: Please. I beg you.

She still hesitates and was still refusing to leave. Ryusuke then took out something from his pocket.

Ryusuke: Here, I want you to hold onto this.

There, he hands her his Orbnica.

Ryusuke: I promise... I'll come back.

She then begins accepting it.

Natasha: A-Alright. But, please don't get too far off.

Ryusuke: I promise. Now go, now!

Natasha runs off shortly after.

xxxxxxx

The klaxosaur then shoots out energy bullets, in which the giant summons an energy shield to defend himself. He then turns the shield into an energy bullet and fires it towards the monster, stunning it. Orb takes this chance by doing a flying kick again. However, the klaxosaur manage to smack him away. Natasha looked back, seeing the giant is losing ground.

Natasha: Ryusuke!

She proceeds to run back to the battlefield.

Natasha: Ryusuke! Stop! Now!

Orb: Natasha?! What are you still doing here?! Go back! It's too dangerous here!

The klaxosaur then charges after him, swinging its arms around. The Ultra dodges and blocks it and proceeds to hold onto the arm. The monster shrugs him off and grabs his neck and throws him away. Natasha then runs towards the giant.

Natasha: Ryusuke!

Orb: Natasha! Don't!

Irritated by the Ultra, the klaxosaur shoot out a bigger energy bullet towards him, hitting him. The explosion was apparently big enough just to hit Natasha who is near him.

Natasha: Ah! ***screams***

Orb: ***grunts***

After he fell on the ground, the giant stands up and searches her after hearing her screams. He then found her, but is hurt badly.

Orb: Natasha!

No response, the giant was fuming up as he clenches his fists.

Orb: HOW DARE YOU!!!!

Orb then takes out his holy sword, forms a ring above him with the ring regather to the blade as the symbols with different colors shines each time and fires a beam from the tip of the sword, hitting the klaxosaur, slowly killing it. However, due to the fact that he is using it at full power, it slowly disintegrates the weapon before breaking apart once it reaches the wheel. Shortly after the beam finished, the klaxosaur exploded. The blast is powerful enough to create a city-wide explosion. After the explosion, the Ultra return to his human form, tired from the fight. Realizing what happened, Ryusuke goes searching for Natasha. But, before that, he found his Orbnica on the ground, asumming Natasha is nearby. After running around for awhile, he founds Natasha lying on the ground. As he approaches her, he puts her head on his lap.

Natasha: Ryusuke...

Ryusuke: Natasha! Are you okay?

Natasha: Ryu... suke...

Ryusuke: Oh my, Natasha!

Natasha: It's alright... Ryusuke... please... ***puts hand to his cheek*** what's important is that... you... mustn't give up... no... matter... what...

With her last breath taken out from mouth, she died in his arms.

Ryusuke: Natasha? No... nononono. Please please... stay with me Natasha, stay with me! Natasha, please stay with me! Don't go!... ***sobs*** Natasha... please... don't go... NO!!!!

 **End of the flashback**

???: I'd figured you'd be here.

The humanoid klaxosaur, who is behind Ryusuke, appeared out of nowhere.

???: Coming here won't bring back what you lost. You can never again be who you once were. Besides, Belial already brought about a new you. That's your true nature.

Ryusuke: It isn't.

???: Nothing to be ashamed of! Those with power... must test that power. They seek to destroy... and to subjugate others. ***proceeds walking infront of him while talking*** However, in your case, maybe you want to destroy the things you care about. ***turns to him*** You did then... and you still do.

Ryusuke: What?

Then, Ryusuke tries to give a punch towards him, but the humanoid klaxosaur dodges and tries kicking him, in which he dodges back. They then begin sending out a barrage of punches and kicks to each other. Shortly after, the humanoid klaxosaur shoots out energy bullets towards Ryusuke, in which he dodges and reflected some of them back to him. However, he shoots more of them, eventually hitting Ryusuke.

???: ***takes out sword*** Come with me and take a look at this.

He then thrust the sword up in the air, firing a beam from the tip of the blade, summoning a portal above them, sucking Ryusuke into the portal, following the humanoid klaxosaur jumping into it. Shortly after, Ryusuke landed on the ground along with the other one.

Ryusuke: Where are we?

???: Somewhere so that we won't get disturbed.

Another portal then appears from the sky, summon out what seems to be a tail of a certain klaxosaur.

Ryusuke: Wait...

???: Look familiar? It's Klaxo-Orochi's tail, which you tore off.

Ryusuke: That's impossible...

???: Now, let's get started, shall we?

The humanoid klaxosaur then pulls out the Blue Ring.

???: ***Pulls out Zogu Second Form's Fusion Card*** Zogu-san.

Blue Ring: ***Scans card*** Zogu Second Form!

Zogu: ***grunts***

???: ***Pulls out Chaos Darkness' Fusion Card*** Chaos Header-san.

Blue Ring: ***Scans card*** Chaos Darkness!

Chaos Header: ***grunts***

???: Your power is now mine! ***Presses button***

Blue Ring: Fusion Up!

Light then begins to emit from the two monsters and merges with the humanoid klaxosaur. The blue light then merges with Klaxo-Orochi's tail and lands on the ground. As the dust is clearing out, it reveals the fusion of the monsters.

Blue Ring: Zogark!

Ryusuke had his eyes widen as he had never expected for the humanoid klaxosaur to actually transform.

???: Here's my grand combination, Zogark!

Ryusuke then takes out his Orb Ring.

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman's Fusion Card*** Ultraman-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman!

Ultraman: SHAU!

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman Tiga's Fusion Card*** Tiga-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Tiga!

Tiga: TAEH!

Ryusuke: I'm borrowing the power of your lights! ***Presses button***

Orb Ring: Fusion Up!

Light then begins to emit from the two Ultras and merges with Orb.

Orb Ring: Ultraman Orb Specium Zeperion!

Then, the rising scene is performed.

Orb: My name is Orb! I light the darkness and strike at evil!

The two of them stand still before they started running into each other. Orb spins around and hits him with a chopping hand. He then kicks the head of the beast. He tries punching its hide many times, but Zogark's durability is too strong. The monster proceed to smack his face and kicks him away. Orb summons the Sperion Light Ring on his hand and throws it towards the beast. But, the beast simply smacks it away as if it was only a rock. It then fires energy bullets towards the giant, in which the giant dodges them. Orb performs the Sperion Ray's charge up where he raises his right arm upward and his left arm to the left side. A stick of energy is conjured forming a plus shape with an orb around it. He then fires it towards the monster. However, Zogark uses a barrier to defend from the attack.

???: ***laughs*** Is that all you got? Come on, now. Don't be pathetic.

Orb then begins changing his form as Ryusuke pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman Jack's Fusion Card*** Jack-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Jack!

Jack: HUEAH!

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman Zero's Fusion Card*** Zero-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Zero!

Zero: HYYYAAH!

Ryusuke: Give me something with an edge! ***Presses button***

Orb Ring: Fusion Up!

Light then begins to emit from the two Ultras and merges with Orb.

Orb Ring: Ultraman Orb Hurricane Slash!

Then, a rising scene is performed. Orb immediately summons the Orb Slugger Lance shortly afterwards. Zogark cracks his knuckles and provokes him. The giant dashes towards the beast. But then, the beast teleports away from him. The Ultra tries attacking him but the same thing happens over and over. Orb tries to over come this by pulling the Gear Lever thrice to perform the Trident Slash, slashing the monster with the Orb Slugger Lance at a very quick pace. However, due to the durability, the beast grabs and snatches the lance from his grip and throws it away. Zogark then shoots the Vicious Light Bullet in a rapid succession towards Orb, damaging him. As the giant fell on one of his knees, his color timer flashes.

???: Use the darkness. Either you'll be destroyed... or fall into darkness. Those are your only options!

Ryusuke then looks at Belial Fusion Card in his hand, hesitating to use it as the card glows to get him into using it.

Ryusuke: _No... I won't!_

Orb changes his form again as Ryusuke pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Taro's Fusion Card*** Taro-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Taro!

Taro: HWAH!

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Mebius' Fusion Card*** Mebius-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Mebius!

Mebius: SIAA!

Ryusuke: Help me bring the heat! ***Presses button***

Orb Ring: Fusion Up!

Light begins to emit from the two Ultras and merges with Orb.

Orb Ring: Ultraman Orb Burnmite!

Then, the rising scene is performed. Orb jumps into the air like Taro and does a flying kick towards Zogark. The giant punches the head and kicks the hide. The beast then attacks him by swinging his arm to him which the giant blocks it and tackles onto him. Orb uses the Stobium Counter by coating his fists in flames and punches against its hide and its head. The Ultra tries to hold him in place, but the monster uses its strength to shrug him off and proceeds to smack him down and kicks him to afar. Zogark then fires the Chaos Shockwave Ball towards the giant. Orb tries defending himself using the Stobium Defensor. However, the energy ball shatters the barrier and pushes Orb with tremendous force, pushing back to a stack of pillars behind him in a hundred yards. Then, the beast uses its Wave Bullet to telekinetically lift the Ultra up the air with his mind and throws him back on the ground with great force. The monster then uses it again, but this time, sending him up into the atmosphere, almost reaching space, and throws him to the ground at the speed of sound. Due to the injuries, Orb weakly tries to stand up as his color timer flashes to the fastest. Then, the monster fires a barrage of energy bullets towards the Ultra, damaging his body to the extent.

???: Done already, Ryusuke? Are you done yet?!

In a final act to defeat Zogark, Orb then charges up the Stobium Dynamite by closing his arms to his head and open it up, unleashing flames from his body and went towards the monster. A big explosion happens after coming into physical contact. A few seconds after the smoke clears out, Zogark is seen unaffected and is clearly not injured. However, Orb is nowhere to be found. Zogark looks around for moment before realizing Orb had disappeared.

???: Where'd you go, Ryusuke? Where are you?!

* * *

Ryusuke is seen walking through the wasteland, towards the plantation infront of him. However, before he can get in, he decided to take a short rest, leaning against the plantation wall due to his injures. While his eyes are closed, a hand of a girl appears and touches his cheek. Ryusuke opens his eyes and sees the girl he knows.

Ryusuke: Natasha...

He then tries to reach his hand out for her which Natasha quickly holds it. Then, she slowly let go, giving him something in his hand. There, appears a blank card.

Ryusuke: What is this?

???: It's you. You as you truly are.

Ryusuke was then confused as he hears Natasha's voice is more different then what she actually sounds like. He turns back, revealing the true face.

Ryusuke: Zero Two?

Zero Two: Come back... back to me. ***grabs his hand with the blank card*** I... can accept you as you truly are.

She then gives him a heart warming smile before standing up and walks away.

 _Zero Two?_

Ryusuke then wakes up from his short nap, looking around if it was real. Then, he looked at his hand where the blank card was, and it was there. His eyes widen because of that. However, realizing there's something he can't do.

Ryusuke: I can't see anything... about my own heart... or about the future I should protect.


	21. Chapter 16 - The Past: Recovered

**Plantation 13: Cerasus**

Ryusuke: This mission has but one objective: taking control of the area known as Gran Crevasse. The 4th United Company is currently carrying out attacks, but due to klaxosaur resistance, they're not making inroads.

Hachi: Squad 13 is to qroup up with squads from four other plantations and take part in the mission as the 6th United Company.

Kokoro: What exactly is in Gran Crevasse?

Ryusuke looked to both Nana and Hachi at first if they agree to tell them. The three of them nodded, so Nana explains it to them.

Nana: This might prove shocking to you kids, but take a look.

The screen then opens a new window, showing a closer look of the Gran Crevasse.

Zorome: What's that? A black wall?

The next shot shows several entrances of the Gran Crevasse with hundreds, if not, thousands of klaxosaurs pouring out of them.

Miku: What the hell? What's going on there?

The other members gasp in shock, looking another few shots, showing destroyed plantations and some remains of FranXX scattered around the battlefield with some other FranXX still struggling against the overflowing of klaxosaurs.

Kokoro: That's awful.

Mitsuru: This battle is clearly on a different scale than all our prior ones.

Hachi: Taking over Gran Crevasse is Papa's long-standing wish. This battle could be a turning point in humanity's history.

Ryusuke turn his head down, frowning knowing that this battle could cost their lives, including his, though he only cares for them and not himself.

* * *

 **APE Central HQ Council**

Baboon: We're almost there. If we take over the Gran Crevasse, we will be one step closer to our wish.

Lemur: Hringhorni's construction is proceeding smoothly, too.

Gorilla: If we have them both, we can bury those pests once and for all.

Marmoset: The time has come!

Dr. FranXX then turns around, having enough of their conversation, walking towards the exit.

Papa: Where are you going, Werner?

Dr. FranXX: I can't sit around here. I want to watch it all happen from a front-row seat.

XXXXXXX

 **Near Gran Crevasse**

Hattori: Damn it! There are so many of them, we can't link up.

As Squad 26 are struggling against the swarming klaxosaurs, the one FranXX behind him was caught by a tower-like klaxosaur and was about to get mawed by it.

Hattori: Hold on! I'll be right-

He was interrupted by a klaxosaur ramming into him. The FranXX stuck in the klaxosaur's mouth begins to scream in agony as the mouth is crushing her body.

Hattori: Don't!

Just then, another kind of FranXX cuts the klaxosaur in half.

Hattori: Who's that?

Then, another of the same kind dives into the ground, destroying every klaxosaurs around Hattori.

Hattori: W-What the?!

Alpha: Hey. Good job hanging in there. You did well, for humans.

 **9's Custom FranXX: M9**

Alpha: We'll take over here, so you can chill in the rear.

 **Meanwhile**

 _Message from Mission Command. The 6th United Company is prepare for sortie._

Nana: You're up, _kids!_

Zorome: All right. We're gonna go kick some klaxosaur butt!

Ichigo: Please save up a space for me, would you, Zero Two?

Futoshi: Leave my food alone, okay, Hiro?

As they are about to walk away, Hiro and Zero Two frowns for a moment.

Goro: Don't look so down. No need to worry. We'll be fine.

Hiro: Right...

Ichigo: Sit tight and wait, you two. Once this battle is over, maybe we can convince them to have you guys piloting again.

...

Hiro: Please...

Zero Two: Come back alive, guys.

They then give Hiro and Zero Two a thumbs up and a smile before walking to the elevator.

 **Later**

 **6th United FranXX Company**

Nana: _Your goal is Point F2. All units, move out!_

The squad then charges into the battlefield. As in the battlefield, four special FranXX units destroys a high number of klaxosaurs with great precision.

Gamma: You scrubs aren't even good for a warm-up! ***slices a klaxosaur***

Beta: Doesn't matter how many of you there are. ***slices another klaxosaur***

Delta: How boring. Entertain us more! ***slice a Moho-class***

Alpha: Let's go, guys!

They then throw their spears into the ground where a group of klaxosaurs are residing, creating a white muzzle flash that destroys them all in a radius.

Alpha: That's one lot down.

Argentea: Wow. It's like we have a bunch of Strelizias.

Delphinium: ***sniffs*** Zero Two...

Goro: Hey, are you-

Delphinium: We're joining in the battle!

xxxxxxx

Alpha: I really wasn't expecting these numbers.

Delta: There's no end to them.

Beta: Hey, Alpha. Look over there.

There, they see the Squad 13 taking care of the Moho-classes.

Gamma: ***whistles*** Who's that?

Delta: The children of Squad 13.

Epsilon: Alpha's shiny new toys.

Then, Alpha's M9 lands behind Delphinium.

Alpha: Hey. So that's your FranXX.

Delphinium: Huh?

Alpha: How truly adorable.

Delphinium: Gee, thanks. What's the situation?

Alpha: We're holding them off just fine, but we're not getting anywhere. You see that over there? ***points to the Gran Crevasse***

Delphinium: Yes?

Alpha: The Crevasse has been sealed off inside a thick dome. To get rid of it, we'll have to strike from the inside. So basically...

Delphinium: We'll have to go through there, huh?

 **The Control Room**

Delphinium: _Let's go, guys. Argentea and Genista, follow my lead! Chlorophytum, provide cover fire!_

Squad 13: Roger!

Chlorophytum: We're going full power!

Futoshi: Alright!

Chlorophytum thrusts her arms to the side and the wing-like attachments begins to charge up energy, making a glow to its barrels and shoots out a massive beam towards the klaxosaurs, eliminating them in a group. Then, Delphinium kills a few more klaxosaurs ahead of her along with Argentea, who is using her claws to slice them apart.

Squad 26 FranXX 1: Wh-What was that?

Squad 26 FranXX 2: I've never seen anyone fight like that.

Hattori: It's Squad 13. As ever, they're all over the place. But... I'm glad they're here! Everyone! Let's take this chance to regroup.

Squad 26 FranXX 3: Yeah!

xxxxxxx

Genista: Mitsuru-kun!

Mitsuru: Here we go!

Genista then blasted an opening from one of the entrance of the Gran Crevasse.

Goro: I see it! ***noticed something*** Wait, is that man-made?

Delphinium: We're going in through that hole, guys!

Then, all of a sudden, a tremor stops them from advancing through the entrance.

Zorome: What was that?

The klaxosaurs around them fled from them for unknown reasons.

Chlorophytum: The klaxosaurs are fleeing?

 _Detecting magma energy readings underground._ _Reanalyzing signals._ _Ascertained to be Super Lehmann-Class._

Dr. FranXX: Oh? There was something like that hidden down there?

Nana: A Super Lehmann-Class?

Hachi: I've never even heard of that.

Ryusuke: That's because they're saving it for a time like this.

Then, the ground forms a giant crack as a gigantic klaxosaur rises from the below colliding with Plantation 26.

Futoshi: Th... The mountains moved!

Inside the plantation, Hayato is gripping a pole as everything went sideways, while the rest of the people inside the control room is falling out.

Hayato: I love you, Hattori...

Then, Plantation 26 blew up after it falls on the ground.

Hattori: Plantation 26... Our home... Wait... Hayato? ***No response*** Hayato... HAYATO!

 _Super Lehmann-Class Klaxosaur moving from point E3._ _Three plantations lie on its estimated course._

Vice Chairman: Get Code 090 on the line. We're moving to Protocol 32.

xxxxxxx

Hattori: Did you say Protocol 32?

Vice Chairman: _Is something wrong?_

Hattori: N-No...

Vice Chairman: _Code 090, this is a great honor, you know?_

Hattori: I... understand.

 _Super Lehmann-Class Klaxosaur heading right for us. We estimated contact in 240 seconds._

Nana: It's going to hit us head-on!

 **Meanwhile**

Mitsuru: This is bad! It's heading towards Plantation 13!

Zorome: S-Say what?

Alpha: Well, what now?

Then, Alpha saw Squad 26 lining up in the path of the klaxosaur.

Alpha: That's...

He noticed that they are carrying bombs in their arms.

Alpha: I see.

Hattori takes a deep breath before exclaiming.

Hattori: All units, Protocol 32.

Squad 26: Roger.

Hattori: _This is for the best, right?_

Delphinium: Wait, 090! Don't! You don't have to throw your lives away!

Hattori: I'm sorry, Ichigo.

Delphinium: Huh?

Hattori: Squad 13, the rest is up to you.

Every of Squad 13 was shocked and deeply saddened.

Zorome: Y-You can't be...

Hattori: We've done enough things till our extend. Now, it's time for you guys to shine on.

Then, the countdown starts in 10 seconds, shown on his monitor.

Hattori: Don't worry, brother. I'm coming... with everyone else...

After the countdown ends, they blew up, emitting a radiant explosion below the klaxosaur while also blinding Squad 13 and the Nines.

Goro: What the hell?

The explosion destroys the klaxosaur's tank-like front wheels, making it halt right in front of the plantation's walls. Thought it was over, it was still close enough for its head to go through as it leaned forward, breaking through the plantation's walls. Then, it opens its mouth, pouring out a hundreds of klaxosaurs into the City of the Adults.

Futoshi: Our home!

Delphinium: We're going to defend it!

Squad 13: Yeah!

 **Meanwhile**

Nana: Raise the bulwarks! If we lose this place, we're done for!

Hachi: That's right. Neutralizing the Super Lehmann-Class is our top priority.

Nana: Doctor, it isn't safe here. Please return to HQ. You two, go back to the Mistilteinn, now!

Ryusuke: I'll bring them. You two keep on watching over the battlefield, is that understood?

Nana and Hachi: Roger!

xxxxxxx

Futoshi: How many more we have to kill?!

Zorome: Shut up, Fatty! We have to defend our home!

Futoshi: Stop calling me by that name!

Argentea: Ikuno, use that cannon again.

Chlorophytum: Sorry, I'm out of energy for that. Even the reserves one are out.

Argentea: What? Don't be a cheap!

Genista: Don't fight. We must work together!

In the distance, the humanoid klaxosaur is looking over the view of the battlefield with his "Starbucks" coffee.

???: Oh my, such beauty there is. ***chuckles*** This is my favorite kind of show. ***sips coffee*** I should have asked for tea instead. Oh well... ***takes another sip*** Where's that Pathetic Lifeform anyway? If he won't show up, then I go first. ***takes a final sip, emptying the drink, throws the cup away and pulls out the Blue Ring*** This is gonna be fun... ***laughs***

 **In the elevator**

Hiro: Ryunai, you have to let us pilot Strelizia. We can't just leave them out there.

Ryusuke: I know, but, there's not much else I can do for now.

 ***ding***

Ryusuke then walks out of the elevator.

Hiro: Ryuna-

Hiro was then stopped by Zero Two.

Zero Two: Let me talk to him.

Hiro: Z-Zero Two...

xxxxxxx

As Ryusuke sits on the the stairs of the backyard, Zero Two enters along.

Zero Two: May I come in?

Ryusuke then looks behind, seeing Zero Two above him.

Ryusuke: S-Sure.

She then sit next to him.

Ryusuke: Zero Two... I'm sorry.

Zero Two: Huh?

Ryusuke: You got dragged into this again because of me. I didn't want to ruin anything else that was important. But just being around me makes people unhappy.

Zero Two: You don't get to decide that!

Ryusuke: ***looks at her***

Zero Two: ***stands** **up*** I... don't know who you really are, or what kind of secrets you have! But... I was the one who decided I wanted to be around you! Because I believe in you.

Ryusuke: Zero Two...

 **Note: It should be noted that Ryusuke is holding something in hand that he got from Zero Two.**

Zero Two: I basically found that in the old rooms. A note says that it's a good luck charm that one of the your old friends left behind.

Ryusuke: A good luck charm?

Zero Two: ***grabs his hand with the charm*** I want you to hold the last one.

Ryusuke: But it's just empty, isn't it?

Zero Two: That's not true. That capsule has hope inside it.

Ryusuke: Hope?

 **Meanwhile**

Zorome: Are you serious?!

Nana: Yeah...

Goro: Orb is still considered an enemy. Yet, he didn't show up since the last 3 weeks.

Hachi: Unfortunately, Papa's decision is inevitable. We can't decline it.

Futoshi: Then, who's going to help us with this?!

Mitsuru: We're not sure Orb is our enemy!

Nana: Kids, we thought the same.

Hachi: But... if it means more casualties, we can't sit around and wait. Listen... sometimes, protecting something... means being willing to harm something else!

Goro: But that's... ***irritates and slams fist in the seat handle*** Damn it!

Zorome: Protecting something... and the will to harm something. That's the same as Orb, isn't it?

 _Orb protects something... by hurting other things as he fought. Even justice has light and dark sides to it._ \- Goro

Goro: Yeah, I think so too...

xxxxxxx

Zero Two: Hey, Ryunai, what do you think about Orb?

Ryusuke: What brought that on?

Zero Two: That man said something. A lot of people out there are against Orb now. But I have faith in him. ***turns to Ryusuke*** When he beat those klaxosaurs, it's true that Orb injured me and darling. But... the only reason I'm here and alive is because of him. Even if the rest of the world were his enemy, I'd still want to reach out and help Orb.

Ryusuke looks up to her, wanting to hear every word she's saying.

Zero Two: "Love is born from a gripped hand."

Ryusuke's eyes widen as Zero Two mention that quote he used to hear it from his lover.

Ryusuke: What's that?

Zero Two: It's something that came to my mind all of a sudden when I was little. The same thing that my mind said that... that charm was for somebody that can be truly loved.

Ryusuke: _The dreams... the song... the quote... and the charm... Did Natasha..._

Then, Zero Two sings the melody... the very same melody that his lover, Natasha used to sing everytime she's with him... the melody that made him fall in love with her... and the melody that gave him faith...

Then, the charm he was holding... opened. He takes out what seems to be a small photo and opens it... revealing a photo of him and Natasha, kissing under the sunset.

Ryusuke: Natasha!...

 _I thought your soul left the world when you died. I was blaming myself for your death... so much that... I've caused everyone in pain... I was... broken... You were inside Zero Two's body the whole time?_

Ryusuke then shed tears, streaming down his cheeks, knowing that Natasha's soul is residing within Zero Two's body, explaining the actions she was doing and how she knows about the incident.

 ** _"_ _I'm sorry"_**

 ** _"I_ _shut you out the whole time"_**

 ** _"I didn't mean to"_**

 ** _"Forgive me"_**

As Zero Two kept on singing the song, she was interrupted by Ryusuke, who went to her and hugs her from behind.

Zero Two: W-What's wrong?

Ryusuke: Thank you...

Zero Two: Huh?

Ryusuke: Zero Two... I need to ask you for something...

Zero Two: What is it?

Ryusuke: That melody... The next time Orb appears... could you sing it? I... want you to save Orb...

Zero Two: ***nods***

Then, a dark blue portal appears in the sky, indicating the humanoid klaxosaur's return.

Ryusuke: Zero Two... Take this.

He gives her his Orbnica.

Ryusuke: I promise... I'll be back... safe... I swear...

Ryusuke then leaves the backyard.

xxxxxxx

 _Warning! Unknown energy detected near Plantation 13._

Nana: What? What is it now?

Hachi: A portal?

The portal then shoots out a beam towards the inside of the plantation. As the puff of smoke wears off, it reveals the fusion monster Zogark.

Nana: W-What is that?

Hachi: I've never seen anything like that.

Argentea: What is that?!

Genista: Is that... a klaxosaur?

Zorome: How is it a klaxosaur?! It's not even blue!

Zogark proceeds to shoots out the Vicious Light Bullet in a rapid succession towards them. Each one caused large explosions, covering several city blocks with fire as they tear through the structures with little impunity.

Argentea: What in the world?!

Zorome: Just what is that thing?!

Delphinium: It even destroyed City Block D in a second!

???: Oh my... this is definitely the party I want to join.

Then, out of the view, Ryusuke arrives shortly on one of the buildings.

Ryusuke: That guy...

???: ***laughs***

He then takes out the Belial's Fusion Card.

"I believe in you." - Zero Two

Ryusuke: I'm not going to fear the darkness anymore. With the courage Zero Two gave me... I'll embrace it!

Ryusuke then pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Zoffy's Fusion Card*** Zoffy-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Zoffy!

Zoffy: HUEA!

Ryusuke: ***Pulls out Ultraman Belial's Fusion Card*** Belial-san!

Orb Ring: ***Scans card*** Ultraman Belial!

Belial: HAUEA!

Ryusuke: I'm borrowing the power of darkness and light! ***Presses button***

Orb Ring: Fusion Up!

Light then begins to emit from the two Ultras and merges with Orb.

Orb Ring: Ultraman Orb Thunder Breastar!

Then, the rising scene is performed. Orb lands on the ground between Squad 13 and Zogark.

Orb: I embrace the darkness to become light!

???: ***chuckles*** You just came? You were really missing all the fun! No wonder you're grumpy. Oh well... not my problem... for now...

Goro: Orb! You came!

Orb charges towards the monster by jumping up in the air and slams his fist in its head. He then tries to perform multiple punches to its hide which the beast simply shrugs it off and smacks his face off. Zogark provokes him, making him attack his head with punches. However, likewise, the monster simply shrugs and smacks him away. The Ultra let out a loud roar and tries to grab it and pick it up in the air. The beast then fired the Vicious Light Bullet from its mouth towards the giant, making him losing his balance and drops him off. Zogark kicks him and smacks his face away. Orb then pulls off a tall but a rather thin building and uses it as a weapon.

???: I love the way you're running wild! It's downright captivating.

Goro: Orb's out of control again!

Zorome: Get it together, Orb!

The monster then shoots out several of the energy bullets towards the giant. The Ultra still proceeds to swing the building towards the beast, which it then breaks apart. Orb then smacks the head with the piece of the building in his hand. He then punches him multiple times in the hide. Yet again, Zogark shrugs and smacks him away. Orb then charges up the Zedcium Ray by putting his hands together, creating a circle in blue and red electricity in front of him and fires the beam in a plus shape like how he does with the Sperion Ray. However, the monster uses a barrier to block it and counter attack using the Chaos Laser, shooting out from its eyes, towards the Ultra, damaging and pushing him away.

???: Too weak! Is that all your darkness can manage?

Orb slams his fist on the ground at first before switching to his fighting pose.

Zorome: Dammit! Orb is losing!

Then, a bunch of the Moho-classes begins attacking Orb and the squad members.

???: ***laughs*** That's it, you guys. Destroy them!

Chlorophytum: They're surrounding us!

Argentea: We can't get out of here!

All of them were struggling against the amount of klaxosaurs charging towards them. Orb shakes them off and charges towards Zogark. Orb tries to keep up against the raging beasts. However, they were overwhelming him.

Delphinium: _A-Are we even going to make it?_

Then, something bypass them from behind in a flash of light.

Delphinium: _What?_ _What was that?_

Shortly after, all of the klaxosaurs around them exploded in blue liquid. There, she then sees a silhouette of what seems to be a FranXX.

Delphinium: Who's that?

Argentea: Is that...

As the blue rain finishes pouring down from the air, it reveals the silhouette's true identity, the FranXX.

Squad 13: Strelizia?!

Hiro: Hey guys. It's been awhile since we were like this.

 **Flashback**

After Ryusuke runs off, Zero Two went to Hiro.

Zero Two: Darling, let's go!

Hiro: Go where?

Zero Two: ***grabs his wrist*** To the Parking Dock!

Hiro: But, how? Aren't we-

Zero Two: I realized that he gave me something else!

Hiro: What is it?

Zero Two then shows Ryusuke's ID in her hand.

Hiro: Ryusuke's ID? Wait... he wants us to-

Zero Two: ***nods***

Hiro: Then, let's go.

 **End of the flashback**

This made into everyone's surprise as their jaws were dropped. Then, Strelizia begins to eliminate the klaxosaurs around her, slicing eleven Moho-classes with a single slash and destroying the Tower-like klaxosaurs by throwing her Queen Pike towards them as they lined up. She then proceeds to kill more of them each time.

???: Ho... such a skillful chick right there. But, how about I...

Then, Zogark uses his Wave Bullet to pull up the piece of the ground in the air where Strelizia just landed.

Strelizia: What the...?!

???: You maybe a great fighter, but you're still a nuisance.

It then throws the ground piece with Strelizia down to the ground. Fortunately, they reacted quickly and jump thrust off from the ground piece before it could be smashed down. Strelizia then charges towards the beast and attacks it with multiple slashes with her Queen Pike. She then slashes the head and another slash to the hide. However, even with those efforts, Zogark shrugs and tries to fight her back by pushing her away, in which Strelizia stood her ground.

Strelizia: Orb! I believe in you! No matter what you look like, or how you act like, or even how close your power comes to overwhelming you...

She then got smacked away by the beast, throwing her down on the ground.

Strelizia: ***pants*** You saved my life, so I'll always believe in you!

Orb looks at her, accepting her words of support.

???: Ho... I see... she's your spirit as well? Hmph, might as well destroy her too.

Zogark then charges up the Chaos Shockwave Ball.

Nana: What are you doing?! _Get out of there!_

Despite the fact that she has a chance to escape, Strelizia stays in place. It then fires the massive energy ball towards her, and emits a huge explosion.

Goro: HIRO!

Delphinium: ZERO TWO!

???: ***laughs*** Looks like you couldn't protect what matters most again. You're done. Goodbye, Ultraman. ***laughs***

But then, as the huge smoke is clearing out, something was odd within it.

Chlorophytum: Wait...

Genista: Look!

As it clears out completely, it reveals someone defending Strelizia from the blast. She looks up and sees the person she wanted to see.

Zorome: I-It's Orb!

Futoshi: He saved Strelizia!

Delphinium: No way...

Orb nods to her, letting her sing the melody. As she starts singing the melody, the humanoid klaxosaur was strangely affected by it.

???: ***grunts*** This melody...

While singing, the Orbnica plays loudly in Ryusuke's mind, making a projection of him playing the Orbnica and Zero Two singing the melody next to him. Then, the blank card in his hand begins to glow.

Ryusuke: The faith... to believe in myself... It becomes power...

The card then unveils its true form, the form that he once lost.

Ryusuke: This is who I really am!

Then, Ryusuke pulls out the Orb Ring.

Ryusuke: ***takes out the Fusion Card***

Orb Ring: ***scans card*** Awaken, Orb Origin!

Then, the tail behind Zogark begins forming a glowing crack as a light rises out from it.

???: That light!

Zogark tries to catch the light but was too slow to do it. The light then flies towards the giant's color timer went into it. The Orb Ring then summons out the light and shows its true form, with Ryusuke saying out its name.

Ryusuke: Orbcalibur!

Ryusuke then grabs the Orbcalibur and spins its wheel, making all of the elemental symbols on the device to shine. He raises the device upwards and presses the trigger. The Orbnica theme plays while each of the elemental symbols Fire, Water, Earth and Wind shines, before combining with the Orb Ring's insignia. Then, the rising scene is performed. Orb rises upwards, then his silhouette vanishes, revealing his true form and the holy sword.

???: That form...

Nana: No way...

Hachi: Isn't that...

Dr. FranXX: It is.

Dr. Ozora: His original form.

Dr. FranXX and Dr. Ozora (in different rooms): Orb Origin!

Everyone was extremely surprised as they didn't do anything but looking.

Orb: My name is Orb. Ultraman Orb! The light of the galaxy is calling me!

Strelizia was satisfied that she was able to see who the giant was in her dreams.

Strelizia: _The giant of light from my dream!_

Zorome: Alright!

Futoshi: Go, Orb!

Zogark begins shooting out the Vicious Light Bullet in a rapid succession towards Orb as he is approaching him. Most of them missed while some was deflected by Orb using his Orbcalibur. He then attacks him by slashing him head on. Orb then pulls up the Orbcalibur. It then shows both Ryusuke and Orb rotating the Calibur Wheel, selecting the Fire Symbol. He then presses the trigger and spins the wheel, activating the power.

Orb: Orb Flame Calibur!

Orb creates a ring of fire by making a circular motion with his sword. He then thrusts his sword, throwing it towards Zogark where he traps him in an orb of fire.

???: What kind of power is this?!

He then slices both the flame construct and Zogark as well, causing an explosion, defeating Zogark completely.

Goro: Alright!

Zorome: Way to go, Orb!

Orb then sees a large number of klaxosaurs charging towards him. The Ultra dashes through the swarming army, slicing all of them apart as they all exploded in blue liquid.

Argentea: Whoa!

Chlorophytum: Such power...

Nana: He's really getting it all back!

Hachi: ***smiles*** He did...

Dr. FranXX: He has returned... that beautiful body... it's a miracle...

Dr. Ozora: Welcome back... Ryusuke...

Orb flies towards into the gigantic klaxosaur's mouth, making its entire body rock backwards. Shortly after, Orb emerges from the other side as the klaxosaur's body goes down in a line of explosions, shattering into pieces.

Zorome: Orb...

Argentea: ***cries in joy*** I'm glad he's back...

Delphinium: Orb...

Alpha: Well, shall we get going too, then?

Alpha and the other Nines takes off shortly after Orb. Orb pulls up the Orbcalibur again. This time, Ryusuke and Orb rotates the Calibur Wheel, selecting the Earth Symbol. He then presses the trigger and spins the wheel, activating the power.

Orb: Orb Ground Calibur!

Orb dashes downwards and stabs his sword into the ground, releasing electrical currents in a large radius, eliminating every klaxosaurs near him. He then dashes into the dome and the ground begins to shake.

Nana: He's doing it!

Orb pulls up the Orbcalibur again.

Ryusuke: ***inserts Orbcalibur into the Orb Ring** *****

Orb Ring: Unleash! The power of Orb!

It then shows Ryusuke and Orb spining the Calibur Wheel, selecting all of the elemental symbols. He then presses and holds the trigger, while spinning the wheel at the same time. The symbols then glows in an order: Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind, before the Orb Ring insignia glows, activating the power.

Orb: Orb Supreme Calibur!

Orb creates a circular energy ring by making a circular motion with his sword. He then thrusts his sword upward, absorbing the energy back into the sword, before shooting a powerful beam from the tip of the blade. Then, the outer walls of the Gran Crevasse is covered in a ring of explosions while the giant "X" on the dome begins to glow brightly.

Alpha: It's time. Let's do this!

The Nines: Yeah!

The M9s then raise their lances in the air before thrusting it into the dome. The dome then forms multiple cracks as the light is getting brighter. Then, the dome explodes high up into the sky, with Orb in the center. The shockwave causes the clouds above the Gran Crevasse to part in a circular shape.

Genista: Wow...

Baboon: The door to Gran Crevasse has been opened.

Papa: The day if humanity's liberation is upon us.

Shortly after, Orb landed near the remains of the Gran Crevasse's outer walls where the Nines are.

 _I listen closely..._

 _I feel it with my heart..._

 _My footsteps are heading to the future..._

 _My heartbeat heading toward hope..._

 _When darkness suddenly swoops in..._

 _That unshakeable iron will..._

 _shall become to the key to victory..._

 _Prayers fly towards the distant, starry sky..._

 _I don't give up!_

 _I look forward!_

 _I will surpass my limit!_

 _The world is waiting for me..._

 _The warrior of light who will light up the dark night!_

 _The world believes in me..._

 _With the powers combined..._

 _I will fight!_

 _I am... Ultraman Orb!_

xxxxxxx

The humanoid klaxosaur can be seen trying to reach for the Blue Ring. However, the Blue Ring disintegrates into blue small energy dust.

???: DAMN IT!!!!

The humanoid klaxosaur then throws a tantrum after seeing the Blue Ring disintegrated.

???: I WILL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!!!!!

...

Delta: Hey, look at that. ***points to the remains of the Super Lehmann-Class Klaxosaur with its giant blue core still intact***

Beta: They won't let it end so easily, huh?

Gamma: Is that a collective mass of cores? Damn, that's huge.

Alpha: We're out of time. We'd better get out of here before this entire area blows up.

All of a sudden, Orb sensed something nearby.

Orb: Wait...

Then, a enormous hand comes out of the Gran Crevasse behind them and looms over the entire region.

Alpha: Wow, an instant reaction.

The enormous hand slowly moves and comes crashing down onto the remains of the Super Lehmann-Class and takes all of the cores at once. It even almost entirely destroys the plantation as the Mistilteinn is still standing.

Chlorophytum: W-We're still alive...

Argentea: W-What... was that?

Delphinium: A massive... hand?

Strelizia: What the heck is that?

Orb: That guy... what is he planning next?


End file.
